【K project】【Kuroh Shiro 狗社 夜伊】命中注定
by CorvusT
Summary: YAOI,Kuroh X Shiro. Romance between a werewolf and a vampire ;D
1. Chapter 1

1.

狗朗真正注意到那个每天都会准时出现在图书室角落的白发男孩时，冬季已经接近尾声。

然而这种无意识的揣测和观察自从那男孩出现已经持续了一周，狗朗很快就发现他总是一个人，几乎不开口说话，也不和别人交流，每天临近傍晚时刻抱着两本书坐在那个没人的角落，那个专属于他的位置。安静，看起来喜欢阅读，因为他借阅的书籍涉猎很广。或许有点孤僻，但从面相来看是个温和的人。

所有的一切可能只是过分解读，狗朗这样猜测。只不过时至今日，他已经意识到自己想要了解这位神秘少年更多。

所以，今天，夜刀神狗朗第一次暂缓了手头的活计，同他的大部分顾客一样挑选了一本书坐下。他本该整理新到的一批次工具书，但那工作实在无聊乏味，况且他大可以把这些时间挪到空闲的晚上。

狗朗装作不经意地坐在那个沉默的常客面前，自然地说着平常无奇的礼节性询问。

"我可以坐在这里吗？"

这是与人无法避免地分享公共场合桌椅时最常见的说辞，然而对面的男孩儿似乎无动于衷。

"请问，我能坐在你对面吗？"

狗朗诧异地低声重复了一遍，他不认为这个的男孩会粗鲁到无视他人的请求。果然，那男孩迷茫地抬起头来—但似乎更多的原因是基于有人停留在他眼前的行为，然后，当他反应过来狗朗是在和他说话时，立即摘下耳机做出一个抱歉的手势。

狗朗恍然落座，原来他错过了男孩隐藏在大衣下的耳机线，白色。而那头银白色的头发简直就最天然的隐蔽。狗朗不禁因为这个好笑的误会而感到愉快，甚至轻松。

他再次重复了那个礼貌的询问，对方只是点点头又立即塞上耳机，就把自己关回那个与外界隔离的世界。

狗朗坦然坐下，尽管这个时间店里大多数供顾客看书休息的位置都空着。他因为男孩的沉默而略感失望，不过，在翻阅读物的间隙的同时得到一个重大发现。或许，这样的反应并不因为冷淡。

正相反，狗朗能感觉到对方紧张的小心窥视和想要提前离开的犹豫。看来纯粹是个害羞的人。

微微勾起嘴角，狗朗若无其事地收拾桌面，把看完的小说放回原来的位置后，倒了两杯咖啡过来。

"请你喝杯咖啡吧。"

虽然室内暖气很足，但狗朗仍能嗅出他从衣领和围巾空隙中透露出的寒意。其实这说法不全对，他就算距离这男孩如此之近，也闻不出他有什么味道—似乎是因为他太干净了，气味淡然简直就像是无机制的物品，而非生物。这让他和店里来来往往气味混杂的人类截然不同。

生活在人群中这么多年，狗朗早就过了对气味挑剔的年纪，也没有特别的喜恶，仅仅有着本能的区分感。这个白发的男孩，就像是突然出现在一片灰黑颜色里的纯白，那么亮眼，那么吸引人的注意。

所以，就算狼人秉持着对自己身份的谨慎态度，好奇心还是占了上风。

"谢谢，不用了。"不出意料，他拒绝了，礼貌疏远，甚至还地扯出一个代表友好的微笑。

只是如此程度的回避还不足以令狗朗萌生退意，一个常年来孑然一身的狼人，首次想要接近什么人的时候，必定抱着深思熟虑后的决心。狗朗喜欢他淡然的样子，并且十分确信这暂时与荷尔蒙没有任何关系。

今天不是满月，而季节距离春天还有很远。

这意味着他不是想要杀死他或者直接标记他，使用暴力是粗鲁而有失身份的行为，是那些下阶的种群才会干的事。

身为社会动物，不论是人类还是狼群，总会需要"朋友"和"家人"的。他已经孤单太久，深处人群却和周围人一样对其他人漠不关心。难得遇到一个能够吸引自己个体的怎能轻易错过？

人类虽然不是伴侣的第一选择，但也差不到哪里去。寿命和体质的差异会在标记之后被弥补…狗朗诧异地发现自己已经开始规划以后的事情了。而他回神的时候，坐在他对面的男孩犹豫着开口：

"在书店里喝饮料不太好吧…"

大概是狗朗总看不出表情是喜是怒的脸太具误导性，导致那男孩连偷瞄的动作都太明显，显得小心翼翼。狗朗微微一愣，没想到他找来的借口竟然如此蹩脚，忍不住笑了。

"我们这里供应饮料，顺带一提的是，这家店就是我的。"

那少年吃惊一般瞪大眼睛，也总算是抬起头正眼瞧他了。

"你不知道我是店长？"狗朗语气略带惊讶，他们不可避免地打过几个照面。

"没注意。"

真是个怪人，但很有趣。

"那么介绍一下，我叫夜刀神狗朗，这家书店的主人。"狗朗盯着对面的脸，期待着他的反应。

"伊佐那社。"男孩简洁地说，垂下眼睛避免目光接触。

"你是学生吗？但你有时候白天也会来。"狗朗隐晦地问着他的年龄，从狼人的直觉他判断这个男孩起码比看起来大多了，他或许是大学生，总之已经成年。他可不想自己像恋童癖似的去搭讪未成年的中学生(但已经搭讪了)。

"不，我已经毕业很久了。"社依然垂着眼睛，手却握上了冒着热气的杯子取暖。

很久是多久呢？狗朗琢磨着这个模棱两可的答案不再贸然发问。因为伊佐那社看起来有些局促，他频频看向手表，似乎很在意时间。

狗朗猜测他是不是有些什么障碍。

就在这个时候伊佐那社的手机震动起来，他从上衣口袋里把它摸出来，却只看了看来电显示就把电话掐掉了。

"我该走了，谢谢你的咖啡。"但社一口也没喝，他突然起身告辞。

在狗朗正要说什么之前，电突然停了。开头几秒书店里陷入一片黑暗和混乱，顾客惊讶的喊声，和椅子挪动的声音。

灯再一次亮了起来，仿佛这只是一次电闸失灵的小事故，其他顾客嘟嘟囔囔回到自己原来的位置上并未察觉任何异样，但狗朗知道，有两个人不见了。

伊佐那社，还有一个窝在角落的黑色连帽衫。

黑暗对狼人而言从来都不是障碍，他在那突如其来的几秒钟时间里，看到了角落里那个黑色的身影用不可思议的速度来到自己面前，然后带着刚才还和自己道别的少年，消失不见。

世界回归光明，大开的窗户倒灌进冷风，窗帘已经被吹着带出了窗外。桌面上尚未冷却的咖啡散发着温度，狗朗的鼻尖却抓捕到更多气味，那黑影有着与伊佐那社截然相反的味道。

腐败和死亡。

狗朗没有兴趣研究人类千奇百怪的味道，个别散发不愉快气味的例子也不罕见，这次的确是他大意了。他几乎立即断定是这个诡异的生物掳走了少年，或者更坏？这个怪物和自己有着相似的品味，期许于气味洁净的猎物。当然这个比喻很不恰当，狗朗想要与之交好的愿望是友善（？）的…

为了自己先前的失察懊恼，也被这样的冒犯举动激怒，狗朗几乎第一时间就冲出门外，循着特定的味道追踪不是难事。

但问题是，那些气味突然在半途就消失了。

他站在渐渐飘雪的街头，因为第一次追丢目标而困惑、震怒。

"别动。"一个声音在他的背后响起，枪管质地的东西顶住他的后腰。

没有脚步声，没有呼吸，如果对方想要自己性命的话，狗朗知道自己现在已经死了。他的心猛然一沉，但是又很快反应过来。

声音和气味。伊佐那社。

"怎么是你？"狗朗找他说的做了，没有转身。虽然普通的子弹对狼人没有作用。

"为什么跟踪我？"少年平平无奇的语调听不出用意。

狗朗闻出血腥味，"你受伤了？"他答非所问。

"回答我的问题。"

"你先回答我的。"

在双方沉默的间隙，伊佐那社思考了一会儿，"你是狼人？"他问，放下了手里的雨伞却仍戒备着。

"是的，"他大方承认，双手平举以示无害，"我转过来了。"

狗朗转过身来才知道伊佐那社根本没拿什么枪，但那把雨伞银质的尖头上全是血。

就在几分钟之前，他们之间的另一场对话是关于咖啡的，现在却站在大雪里谈论身份和血。这很蠢，生活又在和他开玩笑了。狗朗在心里祈祷社千万别是猎狼人之类的三流角色，否则自己只能杀了他—就在刚刚对这个家伙产生一点好感的时候。

然而接下来男孩的话让狗朗大跌眼镜。

"这倒是我第一次看见。"伊佐那社眼里带着纯然的好奇，不似有假。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2.

血从伞尖滴落到雪地上，不用多加揣测也能明白刚才它被用来做了什么。狗朗把视线重新挪上去，自称第一次看到狼人的少年握着伪装成雨伞的凶器，那张尚带稚气的脸显得无辜，但狗朗知道一切都是假象。

不惜代价使用银刃当做武器，对付的，就只用一种东西。

"刚才那只，"狗朗试探着问，"解决了？"他拿不准伊佐那社的态度，只能不动声色地防备。

"这个啊，"被提醒的伊佐那社低头甩掉伞尖剩余的液体，然后掏出纸巾把它擦干净，然后突然醒悟似的慌张起来。

"真是抱歉，我刚才好像把血蹭到你的衣服上了。"

社朝他不好意思的微笑，还靠近了一点。狗朗下意识后退半步，终于发现眼前这个家伙的思维方式完全脱离常识的范畴。

因为矮了狗朗半头的身高，凑过来的伊佐那社只能抬眼瞧他，"我来帮你擦掉吧。"他举着手里的纸巾意识到它已经被用过之后尴尬地换了另一张新的出来。

狗朗有点懵。

这是什么情况。

"哦…好…"他只能这么说，接下来，他没有看错，那个刚刚才杀掉什么生物的少年应为他的应允顿时笑逐颜开，只不过很快又蔫了。

不论基于任何理由，狗朗都不该把后背留给一个陌生人，可他已经这么做了，甚至并不紧张反而放松起来。也许伊佐那社温和的外表太具有欺骗性，狗朗理智地对他的危险程度有所保留，但情感上还残存着他是个人类少年的印象。

"好像擦不掉了。"伊佐那社扯着他的外套，脸上带着淡淡红晕，"要不我帮你洗洗？"

"不必了。"狗朗在自己做出更多错误行动以前即时折返，"没什么关系。"他移动身体。

"好吧。"伊佐那社只能松手，但语气里带着小心的歉意。

狗朗心想这下总能追问停电那一刻究竟发生了什么，还有关于自己被看穿的血统的时候，他被一个不合时宜的声音打断。

他们彼此瞪了一会儿，最后社赧然地摸了一下后脑到卷曲乱翘的头发后说道。

"我肚子饿了。"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3.

他们重新回到店里，坐在同样的位置喝咖啡。周围没有别人，狗朗已经提早打烊。

对于一个没见过狼人的血族，狗朗能说什么呢？不过眼下这情况已经足够诡异。

狗朗不知道伊佐那社是否真正需要人类的食物，但还是把热气腾腾的饮料和点心摆了出来。

"刚才那个连帽衫怎么了？"狗朗虽然无意过问别人的家事，但对方出现在自己的地盘惹上事，他就有权知道。最重要的是狗朗对此毫不知情，甚至没有丝毫察觉。就算狼人与血族交恶的时代早已经过去，但放任异种在眼皮底下撒野，他心里还是不舒服。

简直和丢了面子没什么两样。

"他在其他州杀了好几个人。"伊佐那社尝试了一块甜点，眼睛瞬间亮起来，他又插起一大块放进嘴里，一边咀嚼一边说，"而且做的太粗糙，被警察盯上了。"

不能暴露身份，这倒是首要的一点。和狼群现有的规定差不多，除了集会或者有危害整个种群的大事发生，个人活动和狩猎只要做的干净利落，也不去别家势力范围挑衅，基本上没人会来找你麻烦。

首领们都在忙着享受物质生活呢，哪有时间管理这些小事。

狗朗真想说一句世风日下，那些大家族四分五裂，人人都为着自己的利益奔波，各个种群个体之间就像一盘散沙，真和人类没什么两样。

"哦？那你已经清理干净了？"他瞥一眼靠在门背后的雨伞，对伊佐那社随便对待武器的行为感到不能理解。

"对啊，很容易就搞定了，只不过找人比较麻烦，"伊佐那社舔舔嘴唇继续吃第二块点心，抱怨道，"所以我在这蹲点好久了。"因为贪心一下子嚼太多东西口齿不清。

狗朗心中血族优雅高贵的形象，被这个叫做伊佐那社的白毛小子彻底破坏殆尽。

"你先吃，吃完再说话。"狗朗翻着大大的白眼，思考这个吊儿郎当的家伙是怎么存活下来的，随便就把这种事情就说给他这个刚认识的人，确切说是刚认识的狼人。

"好的。"伊佐那社点点头，看起来还挺乖。

狗朗耐心地看他吃东西，甚至有点想去厨房再弄点什么。

"真好吃，谢谢你。"伊佐那社心满意足地呼出一口气，接着又灌下了一大杯咖啡，"遇到这么热心的店长真是太好运了。"

原来之前疏远阴郁的样子都是因为太饿了？狗朗觉得眼皮直跳。

"我可不是帮你，之前追出去只是因为我误以为你是人类。"

"你反对杀戮？"伊佐那社若有所思。

"也不，"狗朗解释，"我不想弄脏自己的地盘。"

说道地盘伊佐那社来了劲，他坐直了身体，看向狗朗的眼神里充满期待。

"你可以变成狼吧？那超级酷耶。"

"你真的没见过狼人？"狗朗艰难地扯了扯嘴角，"难道说你真的只有十几岁？"

但狗朗知道这显然不可能，铲除族内劣者的任务不会委派到一个愣头青身上，这个看起来只有十几二十岁的少年很可能是个顶着娃娃脸的老头子，说不定比狗朗年纪大多了。

"当然不是啦，"伊佐那社摆摆手，"我只是好久都没有出来活动而已，和狼人大战的那几年都一直睡过去了。"

狗朗对那段年月记忆不深，自己也没有参加到第一线。只不过这理由真是够随便，但从伊佐那社嘴里说出来还真挺有说服力的。

"那么那么，你可以变身的吧？"吸血鬼再次目光闪闪地盯着他。

狗朗开始怀疑自己一开始看上他是不是撞坏了脑袋。

"如果你想看我脱衣服的话。"他没好气地回答。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

4.

"真的可以吗？"

伊佐那社仿佛不能理解狗朗语中讽刺，再次露出那种和年龄不符的天真表情。狗朗对此束手无策，他原意是请伊佐那社进来说清楚那个不速之客的来头，现在谈话却像个一个奇怪的方向行进。

但最先关注伊佐那社的是狗朗自己，他在这点上没什么立场反驳。但如果狗朗真的没耐心和他胡搅蛮缠，大可以直接下逐客令。只不过，他心底还是有那么一个微不足道的声音在反复申诉留下伊佐那社的意愿的。

"当然不行！"狗朗站起来深深地叹了口气，直皱眉头，他端走社面前的空盘子反问道，"我要是现在要求你露出原型，你愿意吗？"

"喏。"吸血鬼十分爽快地亮出牙齿。

"如果我是吸血鬼猎人怎么办？"狗朗头痛起来，"你这样轻易暴露自己是很危险的，你的族人没有告诉你吗？他们是怎么会想要委派你这样的家伙出来做这种工作？哪天怎么死的都不知道，要是—"

"可你是个狼人，"伊佐那社打断他，纳闷道，"而且，是我自己派自己来的呀。"

闻言，狗朗不禁又一次从头到脚打量起伊佐那社，虽然判断血族的年纪对一个狼人而言并不容易，但在这个年纪和能力几乎成正比的种族之中，年长者肯定会比新人强大，当然血统也占据一大部分因素。

虽然偶尔也有例外。

"这么说来…？"狗朗暗自深吸一口气，但和最初一样，除了混进去的甜点的香气他什么都没闻出来。几十分钟前这里同样有个一个吸血鬼的存在，但那个人明显带着不可忽视的气味，和伊佐那社没有一点相似之处。

"没错，我就是原祖。"伊佐那社羞涩地笑了，像个正在诉说自己成绩优异的中学生似的。

狗朗对伊佐那社的真实身份有所怀疑，本能在告诫狗朗和这个面目难辨的人保持距离，但他一对上伊佐那社的眼睛，就难以下定决心。通常而言，血族的暗示对狼人没什么作用，狗朗也确信此刻自己正保持着清醒，没有任何东西扰乱他的判断力。

"不怕我把你的消息漏出去吗？"狗朗眉头皱的更深了。

"那么做的话，对你有什么好处？"

狗朗咕哝一声无言以对，被一针见血的感觉很不好，他不悦地撂下一句，"但也没坏处。"

"多管闲事会引火上身吧。"伊佐那社郑重其事地指出。

"管闲事的人可不是我，"狗朗回敬道，"你可是亲力亲为，这么点小事也要出面。"

"难道我不该约束他们的行为吗？"伊佐那社觉得狗朗的思维有点跳跃，他疑惑的眼神让狗朗彻底败下阵来。

"但一个原祖做这些很不合适。"

"是吗…不然我该怎么做？"

"这话该问你自己。"狗朗收拾好桌面，忍住询问对方是否需要加餐的想法(因为他预计答案一定是"好的")，打算结束这场交谈，"时间不早了，我要关店了。你也该回去了。"

和一个人类发展点关系可以接受，但和一个血族，那就要再考虑考虑，尤其当那个人还是位实力高深莫测的原祖的时候。

狗朗从未挑选过伴侣，所以格外谨慎。

"真是打扰了。"伊佐那社突然紧张兮兮地从座位上弹起来，"我这样冒昧过来，是不是很失礼？"

又是关于伴侣不得不忽视的一条，这个伊佐那社看起来还有点社交问题。

"不，并没有打扰，"狗朗说，"由你处理到那位也算省了我的事，我还得谢谢你。好了，现在时间也不早了，早点回去吧。"

"这样就好，"伊佐那社冲他点头，"那么明天我也带好吃的过来算是对点心的回礼吧。"

狗朗仿佛看见了横亘于眼前的时代鸿沟，他遇到一个听不懂推诿客套的血族原祖。

"不、必、了…"

"不要客气嘛，你的小书店还挺不错的，点心也好吃。"

之前是谁说对店长没印象的来着？狗朗现在窗边目送他回去的时候，一点都不期待第二天的到来。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

5.

伊佐那社从书店出来的时候夜已经深了，潮湿寒冷的空气里再次聚积起雪花。从暖气充足的室内一下跨入冬季真正的温度，他忍不住又咳嗽起来。

前一次战斗留下的后遗症尚未痊愈，虽然对付今天的对手轻松裕余，但跑了这么几趟他还是不能避免地感到疲惫。圣水和木桩都只是不着边际的传说，银器的确很有效果，但不是对一个原祖。因为他仍好好地活着，除了延续几天的疼痛，不会有再多了。在他长到几乎永远的生命里，持续几天的疼痛算不了什么，况且更严重的伤害他也遭受过。

伊佐那社缓过气，双颊泛红。

虽然寒冷对他来说不会造成太大的困扰，但他过人的感官这时也算烦恼，冬季带来的倦怠和不便不为人喜，伊佐那社亦不能免俗。他没有开车来，尽管他早就熟悉那个交通工具的使用方法，但每次都会被交警拦下来。就算他的身份证明足够以假乱真，还是每每被人用盘查的眼光审视。

伊佐那社不明白自己的外貌到底哪里给人幼小的错觉，难道是发型？他拨弄来垂在耳边的刘海，思考留长它会不会有所帮助。

渐暗的街景让他觉得清醒舒适起来。黑暗才是夜晚应该有的样子，而不是充斥着灯火通明的街道车流和人群。现在，只有雪簌簌落下的安静声音填满他卓越的听力，难得的片刻清净。他走出一大段路，确认四下无人这才重新摸出手机准备回拨过去。

社滑动手机里只有寥寥几人的通讯录，其中仅有一个号码写了备注。

Neko。

"小白，你在哪里？吾辈已经全都处理好了！"拨通电话后那头传来活泼的女声。

"是嘛，做的不错。"伊佐那社听到Neko的声音心里泛起一点暖意，"我很快就回来。"又叮嘱了几句别的，他很快挂掉电话。

雪在黑夜里静静飘落。

直到社走出好几条街快被冻僵的时候，他才记起自己把伞落在狗朗店里了。没有遮风挡雪的工具的伊佐那社暗暗叫苦。他无奈地戴起帽子，把围巾裹在最外头并且严严实实地绕了两圈，准备重新迎着风头前进。

路过一条小巷的时候，伊佐那社听到有人跟着他，起初他不以为意，认为这个竭力掩藏自己的脚步声不过是发生在这座城市犯罪史的中不多不少的一笔，但很快，他发现自己甩不掉他。

什么都有可能。追寻他到来这里的叛军，刚才那位的同伴，或者单纯是一个不友好的原住民。伊佐那社很清楚不是每个人都像狗朗一样好说话。

忘记了伞着实不便，社不慌不忙地摸上藏在袖子里的另一把匕首。

虽然他怀念那些路边灌木从里就会蹿出敌人的年代，但同时疲于应战，杀死同伴不会给他带来多少负罪感，可毫无意义的杀戮对伊佐那社不具备吸引力。

普世观念把这样的行为定义为懒惰。

但他对待猎物也是如此，距离社上一次真正捕猎已经有些时日，但这并未削弱他的力量。伊佐那社不会和其他同类那样因为饥饿而虚弱，况且血制品在这个时代很容易买到，只要付钱没什么办不到的。

很多行为逾矩的吸血鬼总用本性当做自己嗜杀的借口，但事实上血统根本不是束缚。就算你觉得晚餐的小牛排很好吃，也不会因为杀死一头小牛而获得快感。

他们只是把自己还活着时所带的虚荣欲望延续下来而已。

伊佐那社停住脚步，自言自语。

"所以他们才需要被约束啊。"他曾为自己的血统困扰，希望体验活着的感觉，却总有人和他正相反，为了追求这些东西渴望自己成为怪物。

那个偷偷摸摸的脚步声跟随他的动作停止了，把自己融进一团阴影里。

社悄悄将匕首滑入手掌，反手握紧，疏于训练的他并未忘掉这些几乎烙印在血液里的生存本能。这真可笑，明明身为不死的一族却还要挣扎求生。

那团阴影动了动，从墙角溜向伊佐那社的后脚跟。

"味道…好好闻的味道…"

因为天性被纯血吸引的劣等，不懂臣服退让却还露出一副垂涎模样，真是不知好歹。这样的家伙已经完全丧失人类的心智了吧？

新生吸血鬼的品质越来越低下，伊佐那社在心里赌咒，这种败坏种族名声的事情不知道是下面哪些个喜欢随意添加子嗣的混蛋所为。这注定是场实力悬殊的较量，紧张感全无。伊佐那社等待着对方先行攻击，左腿微曲已在蓄力。就在黑影移动的瞬间他抬起右手—只需要反手稍加用力，银刃就能直接捅进这个野兽的脖颈。

但是，突然从天而降的什么东西在他眼前把人劈成两半。

"咦？咦！咦！"伊佐那社差点忘记避开，"怎么是你？"

狗朗手持长刀，看着地上的人彻底化为灰烬才收刀入鞘。整套动作干净利落，行云流水，看得伊佐那社呆愣住。

"你没事吧？"狗朗扯过他的手查看伤势，见他没事松开他责备，"怎么反应这么迟钝。"

伊佐那社不满的甩了甩手里的小银刀，挽了个花样就藏回袖子里。

"我都准备好给他来一下，你自己突然冲出来。"社胡乱抹脸，感觉似乎被溅到血有点恶心。

"最好如此。"狗朗见他手法娴熟不像说谎，也就放下心来。

"难道你跟踪我？"伊佐那社正想低头查看外套的受灾情况，余光瞥见一抹亮色，"哎…伞？你是来还我伞的？"

狗朗把伞塞到他手里。

"你真是个好心人，我就知道。"伊佐那社抱着宝贝雨伞，并不吝啬笑容。

"再怎么看起来不靠谱也是防身之物，你到处丢也太随便了。"狗朗忍不住多说了一句。

"这么说小黑是担心我特地送来的？"伊佐那社颇为感动，这年头拾金不昧的人太少了。

"小黑…？"这算什么称呼，狗朗正要纠正他，看着脸颊红红的少年就只好随他去，"下次别再忘了。"

"年纪大了记性不好嘛。"社幽默地说。

下一次，狗朗回味这个词语，他忽然觉得并非失言。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

6.

雪势变大了。

"感谢你送伞过来，一起走走？"伊佐那社撑开伞，做出一个邀请的姿势，"不然我送你回家吧？"于情于理都该这么做吧？伊佐那社在心里问自己，没有对第一次见面就表现出友好的人产生怀疑。

不论是下雪还是下雨狗朗从不打伞，有些方面他还是不习惯人类的做法。淋雨根本不是障碍，而且，这种说辞怎么想都觉得该把执行人反过来才更合理。

"又是忘记伞又是遇到袭击，我看你才需要护送。"狗朗抱起双臂。

强势和防备的姿势。

社看出这一点，于是改口，"那就劳驾您敬老爱幼一回呗？"他靠过去，微微抬手把狗朗纳到伞沿下。

"不是这样，"狗朗顺势从社的手里夺过伞柄，"家门口附近就有个血族的巢穴，我不会视而不见的，起码该了解位置。"

就连伊佐那社都不会用巢穴来指代住处了，他也从没睡在棺材里过。或者说他也从没见过有谁睡棺材，甚至像蝙蝠一样把自己吊起来。要知道血族大都是享乐主义者，怎么可能委屈自己睡硬邦邦的棺材板。这谣言不知道是怎么形成的，社有点佩服人类的想象力。

他压下笑意说:"送就送咯，还这么客气帮我撑伞。"

"我来比较合适。"狗朗板着一张脸回答。

"为什么？"伊佐那社好奇地问，以为这又是什么风俗。

"一言大人说过，两个人一起撑伞的时候，应该高个子撑伞。"狗朗一板一眼地说，对伊佐那社的常识缺乏已经见怪不怪，"你怎么连这个都不知道。"

"我一直都是一个人嘛。"社说，又不甘心地瞪他，"你这是在笑我矮？"但论身高的确是狗朗略胜一筹，伊佐那社比划了半天，发现自己刚到他眉毛那么高，"真不公平。"

"够了，停下。"狗朗攥住他的手腕，觉得不妥又立马松开了。

伊佐那社被带得一步没站稳，差点扑到狗朗身上。

"手劲真大。"他小声埋怨，而后调整了一下围巾的位置，往向手心哈了哈气，才将双手重新插回口袋。

狗朗只当没听见，催促他行动。这回伊佐那社没发表任何意见，照做了。

接着，他俩低头看路不约而同沉默下来，似乎刻意留下余地思考这样的相识意味着什么。狗朗不能否认自己曾被伊佐那社的外表吸引，但这家伙的性格却和表象相去甚远。狗朗也明白自己对这种落差不反感，否则此时此刻他不会出现在这里。

伊佐那社离开之后，狗朗就发现他遗落的东西，并担心这个嬉皮笑脸的家伙不带武器在身上遇到危险，现在看来这种担心有一半是多余的。

虽然伊佐那社住的不远，但没人说话的路途难免尴尬。狗朗侧头看了下伊佐那社，后者也正看他。

"我问你，""那个…"两人同时说道。

"你先说。""你先说。"

伊佐那社低笑出声，"我只是很奇怪，小黑用的刀也是银的？"普通的刀刃无法令吸血鬼化为灰烬。

"只有刀尖是，否则强度不够。"

"哦…你视血族为敌？"社问。

"以防万一而已。"

社放下心来，"你刚才要问什么来着，说吧。"

"不是什么重要的事。"狗朗摇头，不愿意再说第二次。

社疑惑地看了他一眼，但还是管住舌头没有追问。

很快他们到了。

"这里就是我家。"伊佐那社兴奋地指着眼前的建筑物，路灯的光芒投射在他头顶，泛着柔和的颜色。

那是一座不带任何神秘或者古典气息的普通套房，两层，带个小花园，二楼露天的阳台上摆着很多藤蔓类的植物，枝叶已经茂盛到从栏杆的间隙垂下来。狗朗眼尖地发现，停车库里的车已经有好些年头，看来伊佐那社没有在年龄这一栏里说谎。

"既然已经到了，我该走了。"

"不留下喝个茶再走么？"

"现在已经快两点钟了。"

"对我来说晚上才是自然的活动时间。"社一边掏口袋一边走进门廊，"糟糕！"他突然僵住，已经把全身上下的口袋摸了个遍，"我忘记带钥匙了。"他回过头去求助，"怎么办？"

"对于一天忘记两件事的人我还能说什么。"狗朗仍然撑着伞，没有离开的迹象，"门毯下面，花盆，窗台…"

"我才不会把钥匙藏在门口，太不安全了。"社抱着胳膊，"怎么办，外面好冷啊。"

"把门破开，不然翻窗户。"狗朗又提供一个建议，简单粗暴。

"不行不行，房贷还没还清哪里来的闲钱修门！"伊佐那社强烈反对，"窗也一样，都锁了。"

"你自己决定怎么办。"狗朗收起伞。

"你要留我一个人在这里？陪我等一下行不行？"伊佐那社拽住狗朗的袖子。

"我可没这个义务。"狗朗有些受不了一个原祖对他摆出可怜的表情，移开了视线。

"就一小会儿，"社恳求道，"Neko很快就回来了。"

"你说你一个人很久了…Neko又是谁？"狗朗警惕地说。

"前阵子刚认识的孩子，挺有趣的，非要做我的氏族。"伊佐那社说，"很活泼的小姑娘，身手不错，还会一点异能。"

狗朗皱紧眉头，"原来你有这种兴趣。"他不知不觉对这位素未谋面的Neko产生了不愉快的第一印象。

"什么兴趣？"伊佐那社不解，觉得自己与现代人交流越来越困难，果然还是错过太多时间。

"算了，你不要放在心上。"狗朗叹气，伊佐那社一本正经地反问，倒是显得他自己不够正派，"等吧，你的那位氏族。"他走到门口，把伞递还给伊佐那社，然后坐在台阶上。

伊佐那社看着真的留下陪伴的狗朗，有点意外，他在狗朗身边坐下，却没有靠的很近。

门前路灯照出的一小片光明里，雪花纷纷飘落，其他的则隐没在黑暗之中。

"真想成为人类啊，一天也好。"社看着眼前的大雪，突然说。

"成为？"狗朗挑眉，"你转变有多久了？"

伊佐那社抬起头来看他，灰尘扑扑的脸颊上还沾着血迹，那双吸引人的眼眸里露出疑惑。

"我不是告诉过你我是原祖了吗？我生来就是吸血鬼，不是转变而来的。"

狗朗愕然，他以为原祖和狼群的首领一样只是个代表整体的领袖符号。据他所知，狼人里纯血的元老几乎都去世了，尚且在世的许多高位者，都是后天转变而来的、经历过动荡日子的幸存者。

他不知道接下去该说些什么，这个话题继续挖掘下去就太私人。

"做人类多好啊！"好在伊佐那社不觉气氛有变，自顾自谈论梦想，"想吃什么都可以。"他抱着膝盖，下巴叠在手背上，"每次我想吃点什么，就会被长老会那群老古董念叨。"

过了好一会儿，狗朗才嫌弃地说:"整天就想着吃，你真的是原祖？"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

7.

尽管狗朗心里有和伊佐那社结交的意愿，但仍想要维持不大友好的形象以挽回主动搭话的错误判断。无非想要扳回一局，亦或某种带有深意的挑战和试探。

毕竟对狗朗而言，伊佐那社仍是个谜团。一个有着典型欧洲人种美貌的少年，却使用着亚洲人的名字。这是一个化名还是绰号不得而知，总之不是受到父母祝福所起的姓名。

时间会淡化故土赋予的归属感，但与至亲血脉相连的感觉却反而随着时间的打磨越发浓厚。放弃自己原本的名字，用另一种面目而活。狗朗曾试图这么做，却仍放不下过去。

在那个阴郁的下午，拥有罕见银发的少年轻而易举就夺走了狗朗全部的注意力。不去看伊佐那社很难，就算他竭力将自己掩藏在过大的外套和庸庸碌碌的人群中，也仍夺目地令人无法挪开眼神半刻。

现在想来，周围人的忽视一定是受到了暗示。狗朗庆幸自己免疫体质的同时，有一种寻找到同伴的满足感。他在这片区住了好几年，一个狼人都没有见到过。

于是，狗朗破天荒地答应伊佐那社的无理要求，留下来陪他。

"骗你做什么，我就是原祖。"伊佐那社低着头，半张脸都埋在围巾里，声音从那里头闷闷的传出来。

就算坐在台阶上，狗朗也端正地放置着手脚，日式长刀被同样端正地搁在手边不远。他身上只穿了件风衣，却不觉得冷，因为狼族的原型拥有厚重的皮毛保暖。

狗朗没搭话，发现伊佐那社冷的哆嗦。

"很冷？"

"我比较怕冷。"伊佐那社动了动，仿佛要缩成一团好把自己整个埋进大衣，"'我们'体温本来就低，这里的冬天还这么冷，老是下雪，连个晴天都没有。"

"第一次听见有吸血鬼喜欢晴天。"

"那你即将第一次听见有吸血鬼说'喜欢夏天'。"

"特立独行。"狗朗客观地评价。

"你还不是一样，"伊佐那社侧过头，抿了下嘴唇轻轻眨眼，"我以为狼人们都喜欢住在森林里，不是当猎人就是护林员。你的书店可真不错。"

几百年前的陈旧观点，脱离实际。

"谢谢。"但狗朗只简洁地回应了后半句，把到了嘴边的纠正和反驳咽回去。

他们默默地欣赏了一会儿雪夜的静谧。

"问个问题，"伊佐那社突然开口说，并挪动身体凑过去，但仍控制着得体的距离，"可能不太礼貌，你别生气。"

"你说。"狗朗点头允许。

"月圆的时候，你是怎样维持人类形态的？"

上个月圆的日子才过去几天，换句话说，伊佐那社知道那时候的狗朗形态如常地守在他的一方小店里，虽然当时他与狗朗尚不认识。

这么打探别人的隐私对刚见面的人来说的确无礼，狗朗本想全都视而不见，只是很快，撇开一个后新的又出现了。

"你很好奇？"或者说仅仅是因为对狼族好奇？狗朗迟疑了一下，没有问出心里话。他有点恼怒，因为伊佐那社的关注重点和自己本身毫无关联—正相反，狗朗却从开始就对社格外上心。

"嗯。"伊佐那社期待地看他，带着小心。他发现狗朗的恼意了，大部分时候伊佐那社都有着天生的敏感，"我只是觉得你很厉害，这么多天我都没能看穿。"他补了一句。

这话里恭维的成分太明显，狗朗没有就其发表任何意见。

"我们从小就会练习如何抑制变身，一开始也会用药物辅助。熟练之后就可以完全不受时间限制，仅凭自己的意志自由变身，虽然月圆的时候还是会比较浮躁，但除此之外没什么影响。"

"哇哦，果然厉害。"

伊佐那社发出感叹，幼稚得犹如那些兴致勃勃赶去看怪物电影的小鬼。

"比起你的身份，我不觉得这有什么好惊讶的。"狗朗平淡地说。

"这倒是。"伊佐那社随口说道，但狗朗觉得他根本就没把这个当回事，"我可以再问问你几岁了吗？小黑黑。"

"如果你再敢这么叫我的话，小心你的舌头。"狗朗一把按住刀柄威胁道。

"狗、狗朗君，我错了。"伊佐那社受到惊吓，连忙示弱。

注意到社在谈吐间所带不容错认的文化倾向，加之他名字的显著特征，狗朗猜测道："你在日本生活过一段时间。"

"那里是狗朗君的家乡吧。"伊佐那社用流利的日语回答。

曾经熟悉的语言现时却变得陌生起来，狗朗怅然，望向院门尽头空洞的黑暗。

"是的。"他说，曾经是。

"很美丽的国家。"伊佐那社干巴巴地说。他本想说几句赞美之词，但他发现自己根本想不出什么具体的东西。

"但那里不是你的故乡。"狗朗说，是个陈述句。

"很明显不是，"伊佐那社吸吸鼻子，又缩回围巾里去，"你肯定想问我为什么用日本名字吧？"

狗朗不再掩饰，直接点头。

"那就来交换答案，"伊佐那社来了劲，"你要是告诉我你的年纪，我就告诉你。"

狗朗没耐心陪他胡搅蛮缠，正要开口拒绝，院门口的铁栅栏就被什么人粗暴地踢开。那道小铁门甚至反弹回来发出哐当一声巨响。

"小白，我回来—"一个长头发的女孩子奔进来，双手抱着一个鼓囊囊的纸袋，她见到狗朗这个陌生人刹住脚步，立马充满敌意地瞪着他问伊佐那社，"这是谁！"

几个橘子从纸袋里翻落出来，一直骨碌碌滚到狗朗脚边才停下。

伊佐那社笑了。

"这位是…"他正要起身却因为久坐和寒冷而双腿麻木，只好暂时弯腰双手撑膝以缓解不适。

"夜刀神狗朗。"狗朗也站起来，抢先自报家门，并不甘示弱地瞪回去。他开始分析这个冒冒失失的女孩，一个与其说是活泼，不如说是野蛮的姑娘。

"是刚认识的朋友。"伊佐那社捡起地上的两个橘子，然后走过去接过Neko手里的一大堆东西。

"朋友？"Neko狐疑又毫无礼貌地上前嗅了嗅，"闻起来很难吃。"

"不可以这么说话！你这孩子怎么教不好！"伊佐那社呵斥道，但收效甚微。

Neko依然我行我素，"我不喜欢他的味道，"她挽住社的手臂撒娇，"就算你好久没有吃正常的东西了，也不能这么降低要求。"

"狗朗君是狼人，"伊佐那社尴尬地解释，"不是人类。"

言下之意不是用来吃的。

狗朗被他们对话逗乐，却表现出一副无动于衷的模样，说出来的话还颇为吓人。

"我偶尔也会做些斩杀吸血鬼的兼职。"他握着刀鞘，摆着随时准备拔出刀来的架势。

Neko宣誓主权一般将伊佐那社挽得更紧，她几乎对着狗朗大吼："你这家伙混进来是想做什么！吾辈可不会让你得逞！"

"小黑只是开玩笑的啦！"伊佐那社急忙安抚自己唯一的氏族成员，他没料到狗朗不仅不生气，反而还吓唬起Neko来，但这个玩笑的效果却是火上浇油，"对吧小黑？"他勉强挤出一个笑容，向狗朗寻求支持。

"不好说。"狗朗勾起嘴角。

Neko已经开始朝他呲牙咧嘴了。

原来狗朗也是会这样开玩笑的人，这是伊佐那社的第一个念头。接着他摸摸Neko的脑袋，以一个长辈的口吻说道，"听话，别胡闹了。"他满含歉意地冲狗朗摆手转而面对Neko，本想责备她，话到嘴边还是变了样，"狗朗君只是逗你玩呢。"

"吾辈讨厌狗味。"Neko窝在伊佐那社身边小声地说，眼睛却还一直警戒地盯着狗朗，但真的听话安静了下来。

"Neko！"伊佐那社像是没有管教好孩子的家长一样赧然，尽管他自己看起来也不过是个孩子—但狗朗知道他不是。

"真是印象深刻的会面，"狗朗说，"既然她回来了，我也该告辞。"

"好、好吧，"伊佐那社不善交际，对气氛的掌控完全和年龄成反比，"真的不留下喝杯茶再走吗？"

"除非你想留我过夜。"狗朗指了指手表，意有所指地说。

但伊佐那社一如既往地听不懂含蓄的说法，"我家空房很多。"

狗朗无奈地摇头，离开了。有些事情还是要顺其自然，他想。

但半分钟后伊佐那社追上他，把伞塞到狗朗手里，"这个给你。"

"这不是你的…？"狗朗不肯收，"你怎么能这么随便就把自己武器交给别人。"

忘记在书店也一样的随便。

"雪下的很大。"伊佐那社坚持，"况且我还有别的可以用。"

狗朗拗不过他，只好收下，他有生以来第一次在雨雪天里撑着伞回家。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

8.

屋内的供暖系统开始工作以后，伊佐那社松了一口气，他把大衣挂到衣帽架上，带着Neko买回来的食物走进厨房。

拉开冰箱门，最里层整齐地码着一排特殊的饮品。平时这里的大部分会被Neko消灭，但今天，伊佐那社不知怎么也想要来一点。他已经不是年轻的血族，不会因为这么丁点运动感到饥饿。

他把买来的食材一样样放进去，整理完毕后从后排挑出一瓶，取来杯子倒出一点。伊佐那社抿了一口觉得味道尚可，就把杯子里剩下的全都喝掉，但没有继续的欲望。分装好的成分血有种难以言喻的枯燥口感，尝起来更像是小孩子的软饮料，死气沉沉毫无刺激的味蕾体验。

今时今日从医院几乎弄不到全血，其他渠道来的东西又不能令人安心食用。

但这不意味着伊佐那社会鼓励Neko去狩猎，虽然听起来有点儿像素食主义者，伊佐那社自认为没那么极端。因为减少进食的影响对他和Neko微乎其微，这件事更像是例行公事。和人们想象电影中的场景不同，饥饿对一个原祖来说顶多产生些容易困倦的副作用。

除非必要，白银的氏族不被允许杀死猎物，他甚至有些洁癖地要求Neko寻找到固定的对象，手段倒是随意，而且Neko那些小技能可以在这方面大显神通。

在伊佐那社试图结束自己生命的那段时间里，他曾有过好几年不沾一滴血液，以挑战自己的极限。但很可惜，除了每天变得迟钝木讷以外他并没被饿死；银器的确会带来不同寻常的疼痛，却不致命，也许砍掉头颅可以成功，但他自己一个人根本没法办到；莫名其妙的圣水无从获得，大蒜和木桩更是文学读物欺骗观众的添油加醋。

伊佐那社在吃饭的时候会把大蒜挑出去，单纯因为讨厌这种调料辛辣的味道。

几乎永恒的生命让很多东西都变得不重要了，那种为了生存而狩猎的日子一去不返。但这样的雪天会让人回忆起那段难熬的日子，每个细枝末节都冷得似曾相识。

人类血液也无法温暖他生而冰冷的心。

窗外一片漆黑，世界在沉睡。暖气温度被设定得太高，还裹着厚毛衣的伊佐那社微微出汗，他又喝了一整杯白水，好洗涤口腔里残留的铁味。

Neko轻手轻脚地从他身后接近，刚才还衣着整齐的少女不知道什么时候只脱剩下一件连衣裙，黑色裙装遮住的地方绝对不会比露出的部分多。

"怎么又穿这么少，"伊佐那社颇有微词，"现在还是冬天。"

"衣服太束缚了。"Neko拽住裙摆，大有连这最后一件也脱掉的趋势。

伊佐那社转头看向时钟，指针已经偏向了三点。如果可以，他不需要任何睡眠，不过无所事事的夜晚若是找不到打发时间的玩意儿，他还是会闭着眼睛试图入睡。他也经常要求Neko这么做，好让他们看起来更加"人类"。

从Neko黏过来的样子一眼就能看出她必定有所相求。

"睡觉去。"伊佐那社抢先说道，他想起明天的约定，准备在这个晚上烤点饼干带去。

"还早呢。"Neko无所谓地瞥一眼挂钟，在她眼里那不过是个摆设。

"天都快亮了。"

"你还不是一副想熬夜的样子。"Neko回嘴。

"直说吧，这次又想要什么。"伊佐那社连连摇头，踮脚从碗橱里拿出面粉和鸡蛋。

"嘻嘻，就知道瞒不了你。"Neko双手合十笑起来，凑到伊佐那社脸前谄媚地说，"小白你答应我一件事好不好？"

"不行，"看起来极为年轻的家长一口回绝，"想买什么东西的自己打工赚钱去，你下下个月的零花钱早都预支了。"

"才不是为了这个。"Neko鼓起嘴。

"那为了什么？"社向碗里倒面粉，然后敲碎第一个鸡蛋壳。

"我饿了。"Neko乖巧地握住社的手臂，轻轻摇晃。

"等一会儿。"伊佐那社突然想起什么，他挽起袖子，到流理台前套上基本不使用的围裙，然后反手到自己身后把绑带系上。这几个动作顺畅自然，只不过得加上一个定语—看起来如此。

"这是要做什么吗？"Neko惊讶之余满怀期待，但她也一针见血地指出一个本质问题，"可是，小白你会做饭吗？"

"不试试怎么知道会不会。"伊佐那社环顾整洁到一目了然的厨房，凭借记忆中的顺序往碗里倒水，"而且你不是喊饿嘛，正好第一批试做可以当做夜宵。"

"不是那种饿！"Neko不满地嚷嚷，她知道伊佐那社明白她指的是什么，却故意装作误会词意绕圈子，"吾辈已经好久没有吸血了啦！真的好饿！"

"冰箱里还有很多存货。"

Neko嘭地一声变成小猫，她喵喵叫唤，据理力争，"我又不是小孩子，为什么不能自己决定猎食的时间？"

小猫还凑到他脚边撒娇打滚蹭裤腿，这招通常都很管用。

"不行就是不行。"

猫咪委屈地垂下耳朵，但伊佐那社只把鸡蛋面粉拌匀，没有理她。

"你在生气？因为我刚才和那个人吵架了。"小猫灵活地跳上流理台，胡须微动开口就说出了人类的语言，老实低头认错。

"说说，自己错在哪了。"伊佐那社一边预热烤箱，一边漫不经心地问。

"我不该发脾气…"

"还有呢？"烤箱开始嗡嗡工作，伊佐那社盯着看了一会儿，捶了捶腰站起身，开始往烤盘里铺垫纸。

"还有？"Neko变回本来的样子，拿起调好的面糊碗，讨好般凑过来帮忙，"还有什么？我不知道。"

"说好的低调行事，结果你全都忘记。"

Neko自知理亏，不做声了。

"你已经要成年了，遇到事情还是这么毛躁。虽说每次都会跳出来维护我这点让我很欣慰。"伊佐那社决定给她一些鼓励，"但是你要听话，学学怎么稳重，这对你没坏处。"

"知道了。"Neko真诚地点头。

"别又只听进耳朵，不进脑袋。"

"我会听话的，"Neko立即举手做出一大串保证，"只要小白不赶吾辈走。"

伊佐那社开始在烤盘上做出饼干的形状，他的手很稳，每个圆形都均匀整齐。

"这次，"伊佐那社自知做不成严厉的家长，随便一点委曲求全他就会直接投降，"看你这几个月都没闹事，就允许你外出了。但记住三条—"

"知道啦！小白最好了！"Neko抢先说，喜出望外地扑过去抱住社，顺便毁了最新那个饼干雏形，"我这个周末回来可以吗？"她趴在伊佐那社肩头得寸进尺地问。

"算了算了，就周末吧。"伊佐那社也存着私心，所以痛快答应。

家长偶尔也想要避开小孩子们的窥探做点自己的事。

于是小猫欢呼着奔上楼换衣服去了，起码她在这时候能好好穿上衣服。一个裸体的猎手不论藏身何处都太昭彰醒目了些，更会让猎物把她当做精神病患而避之不及。伊佐那社偷笑着为着今晚某个即将倒霉的姑娘祈祷，但好像那些姑娘们都挺心甘情愿的—这倒是让崇尚和平的社有理由放心让她独自狩猎。

等到打扮得体、焕然一新的Neko出门之后，第一批饼干已经烤制出炉。

社挑出一个咬下小半，但那味道与期望中的相差甚远，甚至连好吃的边都够不上，"唔…这是不是烤焦了？"这么说着，他把另一盘摆好样子的面糊放进烤箱，重新设置了时间后开始新一轮等待。

又过了好一会儿，他拿出来再次尝了尝。社皱着眉，有些不情缘把自己辛苦弄出来的东西评价为难吃。但这个在舌头上炸开的神奇混合型味道—除了"难吃"以外很难找出更加言简意赅并且委婉的修辞了。

"怎么办？还是重新做吧。"伊佐那社看着所剩无几的原料大为犯难。

太久没有约见什么人的伊佐那社草率地做出决定，于是现在犹豫不决，总觉得自己做出来的东西上不了台面。

他反复试了几次，总算有一批能入口了，而天色也微亮起来。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

9.

对伊佐那社而言，人类就像是被排除在外的背景色，寿命过短注定了他们不可相交。隔三差五送别老友未免悲哀，不如就此独善其身。反正个体总是孤独的代名词，伊佐那社本不喜交际，也就渐渐失去结识友人的兴趣。

直到他生命的第四百十七个年头，夜刀神狗朗却不可预料地出现在眼前。

一个毫无新意的枯燥任务里，突然撞进来的一抹亮色。杀戮同族不是件愉快的差事，他自知没有权利审判任何人，但身份给予他重担，不得逃脱。

虽然"第一次见到狼人"的确是实话，却不是他想要接近狗朗的真正原因。一些巧合，加上更多的一些情愿，会变成什么样呢？这种冒险让伊佐那社觉得新奇，并无比期待。

冬季清晨的阳光虚妄地照耀在院落里，天已放晴。

伊佐那社一层层把自己裹好，走进白昼的世界里。他像普通人类那样拿着拜访邻居的礼物，踩着没有被除去积雪的人行道一直走。在人人都苍白阴沉的冬天，他反倒变得融入大众起来。

当伊佐那社如言出现的时候，狗朗正百无聊赖地躲在柜台后面磨咖啡豆。身为东方人他更喜欢喝茶，但咖啡却为了迎合顾客的口味一直都留在点单上。

狗朗抬头招呼他，手下却没停。

这是另一个人的领地，然而伊佐那社已经被允许再次涉足—在他们的身份被彼此知晓后。

"你先忙你的，不用理我。"社看着他工作，对这道程序充满兴趣。平时他把一切交给机器完成，可没有闲情逸致自己手工研磨。

店里放一些很经典的古典乐，让伊佐那社有一下子找到同龄人的感觉。

"我带了礼物。"伊佐那社把捧手里套着保温袋里的饭盒放下，推到一边，"虽然第一次烤，味道不怎么样。试了好几回都太甜，但正好待会儿可以配咖啡喝。"为了弥补自制食品的缺陷，他还郑重其事地带了一瓶红酒，但含糊其辞地省略过介绍，"唔，还有这个。"一瓶珍藏，足够稀有，也足够昂贵。

"饼干是自己烤的？"狗朗看了眼满是德语标签的红酒，却问起饼干。

"总要找点什么事做打发时间。"伊佐那社很开心他关注自己的作品。

"如果你喜欢烹饪的话，我们会有更多共同语言。"狗朗状似无心地说。

"我不会做饭。"伊佐那社回答道，多少还是能听出点弦外之音，"不过，对品尝美食颇有心得。"

"以你的身份，不落人后的怕只有吃这一条了。"狗朗报以淡然一笑，而后又转头专注于工作。

社趴在柜台上，思忖自己的行为有无不妥。这个不错的开头，要比昨天进步太多。他身体前倾，就这么安静地看着。现在，以人类的标准来看，要是狗朗能顺着话头邀请他共进午餐的话就更完美了。

目的显而易见，正像狗朗曾对他做的那样。而狗朗也看出了这一点：他们正被同样的感觉吸引，互抱好感，并且想要更进一步。

然而伊佐那社气味同昨晚有了细小的变化，狗朗从他进门的那一刻就闻出了差别。再也不是过份纯净的无机质地，更像是一种香甜气息的沉淀，内敛、宁静，虽说同周围人类的浑浊气味相比只有微毫透漏，但已经足以令狗朗无法忽视。

这种变化的原因无从考证，却近在咫尺。

而且相当好闻。

"可以先坐一会儿，或者看会书。"狗朗说，以分散自己的注意力，"我这里还需要很久。"他低下头，几绺额发不自然地垂落下来。

"好。"伊佐那社嘴上这么应承，从柜台上退下却没有走开，而是绕道后面，"让我试下磨咖啡行不？"鼓足勇气的进一步打探，结果如何意味着着狗朗是否默许他的接近。

狗朗只是抬眼看他，估量了几秒，退身让出一点空间，伊佐那社就走到他跟前。狗朗不难注意到他握着摇柄的手指苍白纤细，而当社开始转动它，他的肩膀手臂随着动作用力，就算掩藏在厚实的外套下面，狗朗也能猜想出其原本模样。

他太瘦了，也不高挑，就像个羸弱的青少年，手腕看似一下就能折断—狗朗动了一下，但貌似咖啡豆坚硬的质地形成阻碍，伊佐那社在他有所行动前停顿下来。

真敏锐。狗朗不知为何，第一个主意是收回手。

"比看起来难多了。"白发少年回过头，寻求帮助。

"还是我来吧，等你弄完不知道要几点。"狗朗勉强摆出一副被打扰的严厉表情，"没事做的话帮我烧一壶水。"但他本有机会手把手教他怎么使用。

"如你所愿。"社没有表现出任何不满，走到旁边架起水壶。

但狗朗绝对不想把事情搞砸。实际上他也为此做出了准备，考虑到可能性特意采购了新鲜的材料，为照顾对方口味甚至还弄了点不太合法的食品。但他没有告诉伊佐那社，只好装作自己不在意。

"我去坐一会儿。"伊佐那社说，选了个靠窗的位置坐下晒太阳。

狗朗好像突然不会说话似的。

屋顶房檐的积雪闪烁着反光，透露着虚无的暖意。不过室内的确很温暖，虽然阳光会削弱他的力量，但伊佐那社还是喜欢温暖的地方。

两层楼的图书室，既可以算作小型的图书馆，也能看做别致的咖啡书店。从窗户外面望出去是条不大的步行街，保留着八十年代的风格。这里距离市中心比较远因此算的上清净，但也不至于店门冷落。伊佐那社和狗朗一样，偏好于这种小城市的角隅。古旧却不破败的街道路灯，乃至剥落的墙灰和泛黄的遮雨篷，无一不带点时间滞留下的怀旧。和飞速奔向未来的世界不同，这里有种遗世独立的感觉。

所以他一来到这，就不假思索地决定长住。

为了掩饰从来都不会变老的事实，伊佐那社会定期更改住处。在醒着的时候，他几乎跑遍了世界的角落，知名的不知名的，繁华的落寞的。都市和乡村都不是他的钟爱，这样可爱的小城镇的生活节奏不紧不慢，又便捷舒适。

他猜想狗朗也是一样的旅行者，十年，或者二十年，告别故居和旧友，又是一段新的生活。其实他们也算另类的漂泊者，在漫长到近乎永远的生命里，居无定所。他们的寿命是那么长，几个地球的公转周期不过是微不足道的一瞬，稍纵即逝。能在这样的瞬间同时出现在此地，并且发现彼此该是怎样的巧合。

狗朗冷热不定的态度令伊佐那社捉摸不透。

大概十分钟之后，狗朗不言不语地坐到他身边，这个场景有点似曾相识。

"看的出你很反感，"伊佐那社失望地说，不加掩饰，"你讨厌我么？"

"不是。"

社抬起头来，从心灰意冷中稍稍恢复，等着一句解释，但狗朗突然站起来走到他跟前。压迫感令社畏缩了，狗朗却不容置疑地把他的脸扳过来。

狗朗吻了他。只是嘴唇轻触，并未深入，并且很快就分开。

伊佐那社紧张地不知道接下来该做些什么，他可以在关乎生死的战斗后淡然离开，却像个初次恋爱的小男生一样，因为一个吻而不知所措。

这的确是伊佐那社心中所想，只是进展远快于预计，他僵在原地把脸转向一边。狗朗似乎在等在发表意见，然而他什么都说不出来。

社突然站起来，跑掉了。

落荒而逃。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

10.

伊佐那社一路奔回了家，冲进屋里靠在门背后喘气，如果他拥有心跳，此刻一定心如擂鼓。他不知道自己为什么要逃跑，事已至此无法回头。

因容貌所致，伊佐那社遇到许多男男女女向自己表达好感，但他从未和任何人有实质性的发展。或许他太害羞，也或许他太挑剔，总之他听过很多道理，懂得人情世故，在实践上却始终是一张白纸。

一个吻足够表明心意。伊佐那社不禁抚上嘴唇，这样的接吻回想起来没什么感觉，除了吃惊和羞怯几乎没别的了。他感到脸颊的热度还未褪去，又因为奔跑额头冒汗，于是拉开冰箱门寻找冷饮。

最后排的瓶瓶罐罐静立在那儿，他安身立命的根本，却可有可无，仿佛在嘲笑他的身份和无能。

饥渴在这一瞬间突然击中他，伊佐那社就像是个沙漠中缺水的迷途人一样口渴，他知道自己昨晚已经进食，所以第一反应是抵抗挣扎。水龙头就在不远，但他的双脚已经开始发颤。伊佐那社只有扶着溜理台才能不让自己摔倒。他接了一杯水直接灌下去，效果很差，状况反而恶化了，他觉得喉咙尽头在燃烧。

几百年来，伊佐那社第一次遇到这种情况，他不知道自己怎么了。

很快，头昏脑涨的感觉也找上他，然后是发冷和不可自制的战栗。伊佐那社不再犹豫，拿起手边最近的一袋血浆撕开，但他没控制好力道，液体撒了一地。

血液的味道令他振奋，同时也是种折磨，他感到胃部的抽痛，眼前有那么一瞬都是黑点。他脱力弯下腰去，半跪在地上。但饥饿的感觉越发强烈了，前所未有，几年的节食长征途中他都从未如此失控。

伊佐那社吓坏了，强撑着起来又拿起一份瓶装的，五百毫升，这次小心地旋开瓶盖，喝下，但不起任何作用，尝起来还是这么的索然无味。反倒像是火上浇油，只能助燃，这把渴求鲜血的火焰快要把他吞噬。

他想要更多，更多…

拿出电话的手指根本不听使唤，号码拨到一半又突然终止。身体情况已经开始影响判断力，他醒悟这时候不能打给Neko，应该说这时候不能打给任何人。他很可能会把身边每个人都撕成碎片。

獠牙不受控制地显露出来，欲望来势汹汹。社痛苦地捂着嘴，想要压抑这种冲动，最坏的打算就是给自己来上一刀，但如果可以阻止，倒也值得。

今天他没藏任何武器，那会被视为对狗朗的不尊重，这种古板贵族的执拗现在却显得多余可笑。可他已经没有力气走到二楼的卧室，只能搜索厨房里可以用到东西。抽屉，橱柜，没一点有用的东西，伊佐那社放弃般缩在角落，紧抱双臂瑟瑟发抖，祈求痛苦尽快过去。原祖并完全非不死，伊佐那社也尝过濒死的滋味，与这相比过犹不及。

一阵急促的敲门声不合时宜地响起。

恐惧袭上心头，社知道那是谁，这会儿除了狗朗不会有别人找上门。他很快做出行动，扑到门前上锁，几番尝试后也总算扣上保险。

他听见狗朗在外面喊，却听不清楚他在说些什么。听力也在离他远去，眼前耳边是被淹没一般混沌，木质门板和金属螺栓的轻轻的碰撞也显得缓慢模糊。

伊佐那社想要把自己挪到客厅的沙发上，但他一个踉跄跌倒在玄关前面。

他晕了过去。

"伊佐那社！"狗朗敲了三遍门都没人应，只确信伊佐那社就在里面，没人可以骗过嗅觉灵敏的狼。

对方走过来锁门的时候狗朗就发现蹊跷，直觉告诉他这和羞怯没有半点关系，从门缝里透漏出的一星半点气味还不足以拼凑出真相，却颇令人焦躁不安。迟疑不决不是狗朗的风格，他喊了好几遍而屋里什么动静都没有，就决定破门进去。

浑身是血昏倒在地的伊佐那社吓了他一跳，但狗朗很快镇静下来，那些血明显不属于伊佐那社。他蹲下来，查看不省人事的社。一个徘徊在生死边缘的吸血鬼当然不会有脉搏和心跳，寻常人类的标准不能判断他的情况。但狗朗发现他的瞳孔散大，这可不是好兆头。他跪坐在伊佐那社身边，拍了拍他的脸。

"醒醒。"

没有反应，伊佐那社的呼吸却急促起来，像是被什么遏住喉咙，喘不过气。

伊佐那社对狼族完全不了解，但这不代表狗朗和他一样。正相反，狗朗见过很多血族成员，关系有好有坏，他隐约知道伊佐那社是怎么了。

一个被歌者诱惑的可怜鬼，第一次接触来的如此猛烈，却浑然不知。

狗朗不知道自己还庆幸还是感到不幸，或许两者兼有，救人的办法倒是现成。狗朗没有多想，从厨房台上抽出一把刀，割开自己的手腕送到对方嘴边。血液滴落伊佐那社唇边，他微微睁开了双眼，金色，和清醒时完全不同。

狗朗知道现在的伊佐那社可能具有攻击性，所以戒备着，但不省人事的那位只是无意识地动了动嘴角，好让美味的食物落入口中。

本能驱使他这么做，这次却比以往所有都要美妙，伊佐那社抓住狗朗的手臂，轻轻咬上他腕间伤口。他来不及张口，突然涌入的血液就呛进喉咙。伊佐那社咳嗽起来，过了好一阵子才顺过气。

他再没力气动一下。

狗朗皱眉，如果伊佐那社没有及时饮下歌者大量的鲜血，恐怕又要陷入长眠了。血族遭遇重创的时候，就会用这种机制保护自己。狗朗可不想见到最坏的情形发生，他咬上自己的手腕，胡乱吸了一口，然后附身送进伊佐那社嘴里。

第二次唇齿相触，充斥血液和甜腻的味道。

伊佐那社喉头转动，总算喝下去一些。但这样远远不够，狗朗又试着喂了他一次，只是这一次很不顺利，社几乎全吐了出来。

无奈之下，狗朗只好把他抱起来，防止他再次被血液呛咳。

"我算是搭进去了。"狗朗叹口气，认命般把侧头将脖子送过去。

奇妙的立场转变，狗朗第一次被别人撕咬脖颈，这让他一度误以为自己成为了猎物，就好像他无数次做过的一样，但这一次的控制权仍被他握在手中。

犬牙轻轻扎入皮肤，据说血族的唾液含有麻痹神经的成分，所以狗朗在感到疼痛前，被称之为"吸血快感"的东西就一闪而过。少数献血成瘾的人多半也是耽溺这个迷惑大脑的原因，要比吸食药物更加深厚温暖。

他意识到自己体内的液体正平稳缓和地被另一个人吸食，这不令人反感，一点也不。舒适和宽慰弥漫而去。狗朗嗅到社颈间浓郁的气息，这香味加深了。他忽然明白这种变化是怎么回事。伊佐那社进食之后，就会变得更加吸引人—起码对狗朗而言，所以先前他忍不住吻了他。

这气味甜美得让人难以抗拒，狗朗常常耻笑那些被发情期影响而昏头转向的小鬼，现在总算轮到他自己。只不过距离春天的发情期还有很长一段时间，他已经对一个视自己为歌者的吸血鬼魂牵梦萦。

但这倒是全新的体验:原来歌者和血族的吸引是相互的。

此刻伊佐那社却只是小口吮吸，温和得与猎食者相去甚远。狗朗扶住他的后颈以鼓励他继续，这个过程预计需要很多血液。这点付出对一个自愈能力超凡的狼人而言，微小到忽略不计。

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

11.

暖洋洋的倦意如潮水般包围着伊佐那社，他浑身舒坦，心满意足，只想沉沉睡去。"你没事吧？"但有个声音在把他往回拽。伊佐那社舔舔嘴唇，意犹未尽，不想理睬。

那个声音的主人不依不饶，"快醒醒。"他拍打伊佐那社地脸颊。

这次起效了，清冷的空气涌入胸腔，理智于稍后也一起回归。

社逐渐清醒了，视野重回清晰。他发现自己正维持着一种极为尴尬的姿势坐在狗朗的大腿上，面对面的，双手甚至还扶着对方的肩膀(他实在不想用勾脖子的说法)。这是在干什么？伊佐那社惊觉自己刚才可能在舔舐什么人的侧颈，立即像被烫到一样跳起来，但狗朗的右手还扣着他的腰，因此伊佐那社没法保持平衡，直接往前扑。

"悠着点。"狗朗怕他摔着，非但没送手反而搂紧了。

"狗、狗朗君…"社紧张得结巴起来，下巴嗑在狗朗胸前话也说不利索。他的身体软绵绵的，挣不出去也爬不起来，只好任凭狗朗抱着。

身体使不上劲的时候，感官反倒会越发灵敏。他的大脑仍带着一系列冲击带来混沌感的残留，而鼻腔里满是狗朗身上煦暖厚实的味道。伊佐那社忽然不再挣扎，这个被无限放大的味道令他感到安定的力量，可以依靠，值得信赖。

伊佐那社安心地几乎再次睡过去，但狗朗把他架起来。

"先别睡着，不能带着这么一身血就睡觉。"

伊佐那社低头看，他的外套、衬衫上全是血迹，厨房地板上也都是，还有不知道怎么打破的杯子盘子的碎片，估计是翻箱倒柜的时候碰倒的，那时候他根本没空管那么多，现在看来还真像是个凶杀现场。反观狗朗一身整洁格外显眼，除了衣襟上从伊佐那社身上蹭来的血，他颈边伤口已经愈合只剩下淡淡红痕了。

"我是不是…？"伊佐那社低下头，耳边银白发梢难掩愈发变红的脸颊。

"没错，你差点把自己饿死。"狗朗夸大地说，原祖当然不会因为饥饿而死亡。伊佐那社时不时飘点红晕的脸让狗朗有种错觉，仿佛占了便宜的人是自己似的。

"对不起，"社知道狗朗在避重就轻，他抬起头又无处着力，只好揪住狗朗的衣服，"你没受伤吧？"他本想问问狗朗被咬得疼不疼，可这个问题实在羞于启齿。

"完全没有。"

狗朗攥住身前人的手，拉开一些距离，好腾出空间让双腿伸展。他站起身，伊佐那社则慌慌张张地扶住他的手臂。狗朗没有预警和提示，在屋主能够有所表态以前就把他抱起，并成功挪上了沙发。

"谢—"

伊佐那社的感谢尚未出口就被打断。

"你躺着，我去拿干净衣服来。"狗朗说。

此刻狗朗的话就是指令，伊佐那社顺从地点点头，又含糊不清地低应了一声，然后侧躺下去。

可见他尚不能自己判断对错，而狗朗不禁对他的听从频频蹙眉。在这个年代，光靠血统可不是能成为领袖的充分原因，缺乏戒心是独自生活的第一条禁忌，伊佐那社的另一位家庭成员又显然不是能够仰仗的对象—狗朗又要忍不住发表点负面的评价，但伊佐那社疲惫不堪的模样阻止了他。

汗湿的刘海贴在额头，让伊佐那社的虚弱一览无余。他已经重新闭上了眼睛，狗朗知道在那眼睑之下的金色虹膜已经变回原本的浅褐，昭示着他已经恢复如常。然而和肤色所致的白皙不同，他的脸始终不带血色的苍白，现时更甚，让嘴角残留的血迹分外注目。

就像刚刚经历过重创而非饱餐，令人担忧。

狗朗整理了一下自己的衣物，踏上阶梯走到一半时才想起，"等等，"他扭头问，"你的房间在哪？"

没人回答。

他走回去发现伊佐那社呼吸平稳，已然睡着了。

"净给人添麻烦。"

狗朗蹲下，伸手探上社的额头。他不是医生，即便是也无从判断一个吸血鬼在怎样的体征之下才算安然无恙。他发现伊佐那社额头冰凉，脸颊也是，但面容平静。

放心下来的狗朗在屋里找了一圈，社的卧室在哪不难分辨。那个叫做猫的女孩的房间混乱之致，装饰品味也令它的所有权一目了然。相比之下伊佐那社的房间就普通许多，除了一个书本交叠的杂乱书桌，其他东西都收拾得整洁有序。

狗朗从他的衣橱里找到了睡衣，淡蓝色的棉质格子布，和一个血族原祖会穿的东西有着千差万别。狗朗彻底习惯了这种反差，然后带着衣物下楼。狗朗试图唤醒社，但后者睡得很死。狗朗不知道他会不会一下睡上好几天，狼人们偶尔也会用睡眠来治疗伤痛。

带着昏迷的病人洗澡不是什么好选择，狗朗就又从主卧的卫生间里找来一块毛巾，用热水沾湿给伊佐那社擦了把脸。换衣服倒不是什么麻烦事，伊佐那社的体重就算用人类的标准计较也在平均线以下。

狗朗把他打理好，安置到二楼卧室的床铺上，最后转身下楼去处理厨房那一团混乱。

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

12.

沸腾的渴求平息下来，这场调动起全身上下所有的细胞的革命让伊佐那社精疲力竭，他合着双眼在黑暗的虚幻和现实之间浮沉，最后一切骚动都沉寂下去。所有欢欣鼓舞的部分都被妥帖地收纳、隐藏、伪装，就好像他一直以来所做的一样。

伊佐那社醒来的时候已经是第二天中午，疼痛已经离他远去，但疲惫和困倦却持续发散着余热。他尚不清醒，四肢虚乏，顶着一头乱发穿着睡衣就赤脚从楼上往下走。他不明所以地看着已经回复原样的厨房好客厅，最后愣在台阶上。

不，应该说厨房被明显地打扫过了，甚至比原来还要干净整洁。开放式的厨房里，除了电器外其他东西使用率极低，而现在流理台上堆满了蔬菜和肉类，狗朗正背对着他，站在水池边处理着什么。伊佐那社注意到他身上甚至还拴着围裙—Neko非要买的那个印着小狗图案的围裙。

锅里炖着汤，整个屋子弥漫着诱人的香味，引领着伊佐那社靠近。

仔细分辨，还是能闻出血液淡去的味道，混合着清洗剂的化学味儿，洁净可信。伊佐那社站在扶手边，双臂静止地垂在身侧，似乎担心自己的何举动都会被误以为具有攻击性。

"我擅自把冰箱里那些垃圾食品扔了，你不介意吧？"狗朗转过身来问。

突如其来的对话和伊佐那社想象中会发生的完全不同，就连内容也无关紧要到令人措手不及。社站着思考了一会儿，木然摇头表示不介意，他早对Neko买的那些古怪零食存在意见。当他把视线转向切了一半的面包和那上面满覆的果酱时，狗朗则对着他光着的脚大为不满。

"需要我提醒您穿上鞋子吗，阁下？"

社发了一会儿的呆，才回答。

"哦，没关系，屋里很暖。"

"也许地板上还有玻璃碎片。"

但清理干净的厨房地面上连灰尘都没有，伊佐那社本可以这么说，然而狗朗以不容辩驳的口气说："去穿上鞋子。"

社照办了，一双同样印着可爱猫咪图形的毛绒拖鞋。

"如果你现在就去洗澡的话，"狗朗把火关小，转过身来，"就能正好赶上午餐。"

经提醒，社才回神关注到自己的身体，汗液蒸发后留着黏腻的不适感，不管是出于让自己舒适还是让自己得体的目的，他的确需要一个热水澡。可逐渐浮现出的记忆片段让他不知该如何面对狗朗，以及他的善意、和慷慨—伊佐那社找不到合适的形容词来诠释这件事。

"谢谢你，帮我…"

社从来都不喜欢这个话题，虽然他生而如此，血液会令他产生渴望。但他不希望人人带着特定的眼光评价自己，因此他常年来秉持着淡薄寡欲的原则，好让自己变得更贴近人类一些。

"我不是一直这样的，"社为了自己的袭击非常愧疚，"真是抱歉，给你造成这么多麻烦。"

狗朗没吭声，只是眉头紧皱，让社以为这样的神情代表着怒意。

"但毕竟…"社完全没有准备好怎么解释，低下头去，声音也没有底气，"我得承担责任…"他停顿了好一会儿，犹豫不决地看向狗朗，求证似的问，"要是你愿意，我可以给你赔偿，任何东西都可以。"社环顾自己的屋子，发现根本没什么可以东西可以拿出手，他的个人存款金额更是只有零头的可怜数字，虽然伊佐那社拥有一大笔遗产，但他不愿动用它们，他认为一个四肢健全的个体，就应当用诚实劳动换取生活费，而不是依仗过去的历史生活。

"或者按惯例解决也没问题。"社快把头垂到地上去了。

"惯例？"直觉让狗朗对这个词语有些反感，更不想听到什么类似于以牙还牙以眼还眼的论调，于是抢先发话，"你果然完全不明白究竟发生了什么。"

"什么…？"社呆板地问。

狗朗啧声从后面绕出来，走到社面前。

"我是你的歌者。"狗朗严肃地说，"不要急着否认，仔细想想你自己的感觉。"

面对狗朗的直白，伊佐那社一时失语。两个人相互看向彼此眼睛，目光专注起来，似乎都觉得眼前这个人值得如此端详揣摩。然而社有些不安，他知道歌者是怎么一回事，狗朗的血液确吸引着他—远比过去的任何猎物。

"既然你知道这一点，会不会对…我们的关系有所质疑？"伊佐那社不想跳过这一环节，他迟早会遇上这些问题。

"要承认关系是不是还为时过早。"狗朗微微笑起来。

"可是你、你都亲过我了。"

"现在这个时代，上床的都不一定是情人。"狗朗好笑地看着他。

伊佐那社有点消化不良，瞪着他一言不发。

"我只是开个玩笑。但这的确是个可怕的时代，对吧。"狗朗被社的表情取悦，他说，"你一定错过了太多。"虽然充满疑惑，但狗朗没有急着追问，因为他记得社提过自己'睡了很久'。

"这倒是。"伊佐那社坦承，"我最近才弄懂怎么使用手机，还有那些奇奇怪怪的电子产品。"

"能冒昧地问你年龄吗？"

"你很介意年纪？"社试探着问。

"并不，我自己也不小了。"狗朗回忆起童年的事，没有任何值得缅怀的东西，但还是诚实地说，"我出生在日本，却只待了十几年，后来跟着师傅去了很多地方。而自从我成为狼人，就基本上一直在美洲国家。"他顿了顿，"顺带一提，我的生日是1796年1月5日。"这是他记得的，关于自己身世仅存不多的几样之一了。

"我还是你比大呀。1597年6月1日，生在德国。"伊佐那社略感沮丧，却还是自报家门，他掐着指头算了算年月，"都快是你的两倍了。"又忽然惊觉道，"哎不对，今天是几号来着？你的生日过了吗？"

伊佐那社这是怎么过的日子，狗朗心想："现在都已经二月份了。"

"真遗憾没赶上，只能等明年。"伊佐那社期许地看向狗朗。

"我很久没过生日了，似乎百岁以后就再没有庆祝过。"无人庆祝的生日除了徒增伤感，又有何意义，"但来年的话，倒是值得等待。"狗朗这么说着。

锅里的东西却沸腾了。

"那得在蛋糕上插多少根蜡烛才够。"伊佐那社幻想了一下那个画面，看着狗朗急急忙忙关火的样子，显得很高兴。

"别干站着说话了，"狗朗掀开锅盖尝试味道，然后催促道，"赶紧去洗澡换衣服，然后下来吃饭。"

"其实我不需要吃饭。"伊佐那社摸了摸肚子，它空空如也，但永远都不会渴望人类的食物。

他渴望的东西只有一个—而现在，他的渴望已经产生了明显的趋向性。

"那么仅仅是因为'嘴馋'。"狗朗勾起嘴角。

"也可以这么说。"伊佐那社跟着他笑起来，走近了一些，"这是什么汤，闻起来棒极了。"

"只是普通的鸡，和蘑菇。"

狗朗能从伊佐那社家冰箱的内容物判断他平时是如何过活的，厨具的使用状况也明白无误地显示着他家基本是不开火的。

"我可以先尝尝吗？"伊佐那社得寸进尺。

"不可以。先去洗澡，才有饭吃。"狗朗命令着调皮捣蛋的小男孩去把自己弄干净，俨然成为了新的家长。

这一刻让伊佐那社觉得幸福降临得太快，太不可思议。他几乎一路微笑着走进浴室。

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

13.

歌者的血液吸引着为他着迷的那个吸血鬼，反之亦然，这是时间长河里叠生而出的规则，仿佛向日葵追逐阳光，狮子追逐羚羊一样自然到不存疑问。

从吸血鬼与狼人的血脉出现的那一天开始，为了延续自己的优秀血统，野心让他们崇拜强者。为此，有些血族会把他们的歌者吸干以斩断自己的弱点，当然更多人会把他们捆绑在身边—让他们成为伴侣分享寿命，从中获取无穷无尽的力量和至高无上的享受。

无需置疑的是，歌者的血液会让那个吸血鬼更加敏锐、迅捷、充满活力。而对吸食歌者血液的这一过程的普世看法则更为微妙，据说性（和谐）爱带来的欢愉远不及其分毫。（那也是人类对性（河蟹）爱这一活动的评价过高了吧？伊佐那社这么揣测。）

但这并不意味着拥有者高级智商和道德意识的怪物们会沦为本能的奴隶。

人类社会中同样存在着择偶时偏好向父系基因的潜意识：譬如女儿喜欢的男孩类型恰和她父亲有着诸多相似之处。

而这种潜移默化的影响仅仅是对血族来的强烈一些罢了，他们对待伴侣有着同样苛刻的眼光，如果伊佐那社想要摆脱狗朗对他带来的影响，他可以选择杀死他，以终结这种因化学反应而导致的理智崩溃。

当然，伊佐那社是不会这么做的，而他对反抗本能的后果知之甚少（毕竟如此完美的伙伴难以寻觅,更罕有人研究）也不想深入了解更多。他只真心诚意地想和狗朗发展一段关系，当他得知狗朗竟然是自己的歌者时，很快便释然了，甚至觉得幸运起来。

不论是哪一刻让他觉得身体里有某种东西被狗朗吸引，本能也好、他小小的被掩藏起来的孤独感也罢。爱总是世界上最难解释的事情，谁能说得出来一个人是怎样爱上另一个人的呢？

蒸腾起来的热气在浴室的镜子上结了一层水雾，伊佐那社伸手擦开一片区域，好从中窥见自己的身形。他自成年起就是这副模样，苍白、瘦弱，看起来缺乏力量，并且总能让同族误会自己的年龄。

吸血鬼可以通过初拥来繁衍子嗣，但与此同时，由母亲的子宫孕育而出的血脉则更显示其重要性—伊佐那社就是其种之一，他的发色宣告着他的姓氏，他的种族，以及因此得来地位。

狗朗会喜欢这样的自己吗？伊佐那社充满疑虑，不敢置信对方和自己拥有相同的感觉。他一颗颗扣好衬衫的纽扣，再三确认仪表后拉开门出去。

社回到一楼，这次狗朗快步上前来扶着他坐好。"谢谢。"社再次道谢，而后坐在自己的位子上。

桌上摆好了食物，伊佐那社的视线在狗朗和食物之间打了个来回。

"你可真会做饭。"伊佐那社由衷赞叹，每样菜色都处理得很好，一看就知道烹调妥当，令人食指大动。伊佐那社盯着狗朗，表示自己可做不出这样的汤来，那是一般人难以企及的高度。

"一个人生活不会做饭才是稀奇事，如果你不是以血为食，恐怕真能把自己饿死。"狗朗说，回想起冰箱里那些全都是防腐剂的食物直摇头，"你的饮食习惯很糟，"狗朗继续数落他，并非针对速冻食品和罐头，而死针对起那些备用品来，"你需要新鲜的血液，冷藏会让大部分营养流失，我敢肯定你很久都没有狩猎。"

"我对狩猎不是很感兴趣。"伊佐那社插起一块鸡蛋放进嘴里，咀嚼两下腮帮鼓鼓地说，"好吃。"

"不，"狗朗没有理会社的偏题，"要我说这可不太健康，看看昨晚，你应该顺应它们，而不是压抑。"注重健康烹饪和食材新鲜程度的狗朗，对生活方式也十分在意，"弱肉强食可是自然规律，别告诉我你是个动物保护者，嗯…人类保护者？'素食主义'很不健康，你不能逼迫一头狼吃青菜度日，它们的身体机能生来就是为了食肉—"

你该怎样，你不该怎样。已经有多久没有人这么对自己叨念了呢？伊佐那社有些怀念起被什么人管头束脚的儿童时代。

"也许我是异食癖呢，"伊佐那社抿唇而笑，"不知道怎么回事，我对人类的血液没有别人那么热衷…"他又记起昨晚。

"那么我的血呢？"狗朗不给他退缩的机会，他们知道早晚还是要转回到这个话题上去，"你觉得如何？"

歌者的血液当然无法与此相提并论，社回想起那种甜美的味道，忽然一点都不想吃东西，他又开始"饥饿"了，同样毫无预兆的，但社挑起另外一块鸡蛋塞进嘴里，假装自己什么都不知道，没有显露出一丝内心探求。

"你的血很好喝。"社低下头，可泛红的脸颊还是出卖了他。身为一个岁数选大于外表的血族原祖，他对自己这个无法克服的生理反射倍感羞赧。

"今天得到的最佳赞美。"狗朗却处之泰然，随手把桌边的红酒拿起，准备打开，"你可真舍得把这瓶酒送给我。"

伊佐那社抬头看，就是自己送出去的那瓶，的确有些年头了。

"反正我自己一个人也不喝。"

"但我更喜欢饼干。"狗朗往两个杯子里倒酒。

"你吃了？是不是很难吃？"伊佐那社品尝着狗朗的手艺，发觉自己赠送饼干的做法太班门弄斧了，自己的水平根本就上不了台面。

"下次可以教你怎样做。"

"好、好的，"伊佐那社反应过来连连答应，又小声说道，"只不过，我更喜欢你做的饭…"

"我猜，你是在邀请我搬过来住。"狗朗笑着，把一杯红酒递给他。

伊佐那社接过来喝了一口，以掩紧张之情—反倒欲盖弥彰起来—他眨了眨眼睛说，"还太早了吧？我们应该多了解彼此一些。"就好像一个面对恋爱生涩的青少年勉强用着成年人的口吻说话，好让自己看起来成熟一点似的。

"你的幽默感和社交能力一样糟糕，不，最糟的还是饮食习惯。"狗朗几乎不和别人玩笑，而这个"别人"的思维却完全和他隔开了几个世纪，伊佐那社几乎可以把所有为了缓解气氛的话（但的确意有所指）当真。

"饮食习惯…"伊佐那社再次喝了口和血液对比之下乏善可陈的红酒，不知道狗朗是否允许他再次吸点血，他装腔作势说道，"我一个人可做不了决定。"

"我不贫血。"狗朗笑起来。

"但怎么想都是你在单方面做出牺牲。"社彻底安心下来。

"歌者会分享你获得的能量，这很公平—当然我只是听说，至于一个狼人会得到什么我就不清楚了。"

"我还真不知道。"伊佐那社诚实地说，"你哪里知道这么多东西的？谷歌？"而他自己最近才知道谷歌是什么。

"你的家人没有教过你这些常识吗？"

伊佐那社脸色沉了下去，笑意退去，沉默不语。每个人都会有这样的禁区，不可触及。狗朗意识到在伊佐那社身上一定发生过什么，而且并不美好。以至于他活过好几个世纪，仍然对涉及"家人"的话题无法释怀，而他的怪异、脱离世俗的谈吐举止已经暗示了一切。

"抱歉我不该问的，"狗朗说，"换我也不想提自己的家人。"

"现在来说，除了小猫以外，我没有家人。"伊佐那社回答，"不要觉得抱歉，我只是觉得我那单调乏味的故事没什么好说的。"

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

14.

气氛沉闷下来。

狗朗和社默契地换了一个话题，那是前几天发生的事。

"想知道我为什么注意你吗？"狗朗问，尽量维持神秘感。

果不其然，伊佐那社立即抬头看向他。

"交换答案，"狗朗说，提出一个小小的报复，"你告诉我怎么看出我是狼人的，我就告诉你。"

"明明是你自己先说的。"社嚷嚷，嘴角却挂着笑意。

"想知道答案就参加，不想—只当我刚才什么都没说。"

"好吧，反正也不是什么不可告人的秘密，"伊佐那社放下刀叉，拉近椅子好让自己坐正身体，他双手合在鼻尖前面讨要狗朗的保证，"但先说好了，我告诉你之后不准生气。"

狗朗心想无非又是一些稀奇古怪的主观印象，耐下性子回答道："当然。"

"还记得Neko吧，那个长头发的女孩子。"伊佐那社一只胳膊撑在桌面上以托住下巴，"她似乎很不喜欢你。"

"因为'闻起来难吃。'？"狗朗不自觉地摆弄酒杯的角度。

"不是这个。"社提示，"后来一句。"

"好吧，我知道了。"那是和动物相关的一句评价，狗朗无所谓地说，"因为'闻起来像狗'。"就算这话极其无礼，他也没有真往心里去。

"只有生气的时候—"伊佐那社补充，"或者说在情绪激动的时候，而你平静的时候就和一个普通人类没什么两样。直到那天晚上我才发现，否则不会不打招呼就出现在你的店里，没有预警踏足别人的领地…噢，我可不想触怒一个狼人引来杀身之祸。"伊佐那社放下右手，叠在左手之上，前倾身体。

"我说完了，这回该轮到你了。"

与其说是巧合，这样的相似性也有着它必然会发生的一面。

"这答复听着有点敷衍。"狗朗装作不满意，摇晃了一下红酒杯，"而且我是狼人，不是狗。无意对你们的嗅觉多做批判，但这两个物种间的差别还是显而易见的。"

"就算你想要更多细节，我能说的也就这么多。你也说好了不会生气，"社做了个无辜的表情，"让我听听你的答案吧。"

求你了。伊佐那社用无声的口型说。

"和你的故事恰恰相反，我在意你正是因为你毫无气味。"狗朗看了他一眼立即妥协，"那时候你离我那么近，而我却捕捉不到任何气味踪迹，几百年来的头一遭。"

"所以—？"

"所以，你在人群里太显眼，"狗朗不自在地改换坐姿，"而我那可怜的注意力避无可避。"

"我闻不出来人类有什么味儿，"伊佐那社抬起手闻了闻自己的掌心，"也闻不出自己的。本还以为自己的伪装很成功，没想到破绽这么大。"

"看来在嗅觉方面，我这个狼人总算也能占些先天优势了。"狗朗自谦地笑，而那笑容也显得沉稳自信，势在必得，"不过还有件事得告知你。"

"是什么？"

"你自己一点都没有感觉到吗？"狗朗专注地盯着他。

"别卖关子。"伊佐那社再次拿起酒杯喝了一小口。

"在你进食血液之后，你的气味变化了。虽然那些冷藏血仅仅是诱导，但也足够令我察觉。"狗朗谨慎地问，"在去我店里之前，你一定喝过一些，对吗？"

"是的，我去之前的确喝了…可我真的闻起来有不同？"伊佐那社疑惑地站起来，在自己的袖口领口东闻闻西嗅嗅，但他除了沐浴乳的味道什么都闻不出来。

狗朗眼疾手快地站起来，拯救了离伊佐那社最近的一个盘子—因为社动作幅度过大而差点碰翻的那个—并把它从桌角边缘往回拉，"好啦，你闻不出来的。"狗朗抬手按在社的肩膀上，让他坐下。

毫无疑问，伊佐那社身上那股令人神往的美好味道已经浓郁到无法忽视—尤其在喝了我的血之后。狗朗在心里这么回答，嘴上却说着另一个事实，

"这就是我为什么会突然亲你的原因。"

"咳、你不用解释这个。"

"不，我需要解释，因为你根本就不知道歌者也同样会被血族吸引。"狗朗沉吟了一下，试图寻找更加合适的词汇，"如果我们试着交往，或许会得到很不错的结果。"

"这不是我想听的，"伊佐那社很失望，忽然怒气就在胸膛里蹿动。他不是个易怒的人，这次却突然被什么东西点燃了引线，让他一反常态地发出火来。

社再次从椅子站起来，用力过猛以至于把桌椅弄出了很大的声响，他紧紧握着拳头，狗朗一席话让他有种被玩弄的耻辱。

"如果你是这么想，那我恕不奉陪！我喜欢你，不是因为你是歌者，也不是因为你能带给我什么。如果你仅仅想要找个人来提升自己，那我只能说抱歉了。"

狗朗静静地看了他一会儿，没有因为伊佐那社的强硬拒绝而被激怒，反倒如释重负般地叹了口气。

"我就知道，你听到这些会很生气。"狗朗说，缓缓推开椅子站起来平视对方，"现在我反倒能肯定，你也不是那种为了那种利益才接近我的。"

伊佐那社只是警惕地瞅着他。

"什么意思?"

"我的意思是…我赞成你的观点，从头至尾。"

狗朗走过去，不顾反对，安抚地亲了亲伊佐那社的额头，想着今天就此为止。可是他发现自己一旦碰触他就完全无法停止。狗朗一只手扣在他的腰上以近距离，另一只手把他的脸抬起来。然后他品尝了他们之间的第三个吻，真正意义上可以称之为吻的东西。起初，伊佐那社僵硬地靠在他身上，想要挣脱却被牢牢束缚，他没有对策只能笨拙地回应，直到狗朗松开他。

"等等，"社推开狗朗依旧搭在自己腰间的手，"我有些懵了。"他扶着额头，把脸转向一边。

"别介意狼人的小心眼。"狗朗温和地说，想要告诉自己新晋恋人一些真相，"你只是还不明白，不明白我们的关系建立在怎样的基础之上。而我要告诉你的只有一件事：我不是为了占任何便宜才接近你。很显然，你也不是。"

他们对视了一会儿，然后狗朗继续说："想清楚这意味了什么以后，你还愿意试着和我交往吗？"

狗朗伸出手来，呈上一些试探，和为了它的歉意。

社苦笑一下，最后还是把手放进了对方手心。

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

15.

"表示原谅我么？"狗朗捏了捏伊佐那社的手，惊觉道，"怎么还哭了？"

"我没有。"社抱怨说，不甘示弱地瞪着他，却用空出的那只手擦拭眼角。而且他依旧不知道该怎么把另一只被狗朗紧握的手抽回来。体质所致，伊佐那社的手很冷，一向如此，而狼人温暖的体温从指尖那头传来，以及略带薄茧的触感，平复着他翻滚的心绪。

"是指没有原谅还是没哭？"狗朗轻声问，以示自己也有温和的一面。

其实那泛着泪光的眼睛做不了假。

"都没有！"小原祖恼羞成怒地小声抗议，企图掩盖情绪激动的生理产物。

狗朗小心翼翼地触碰他的脸颊，这个忽然而至的动作让伊佐那社的睫毛颤了颤，但他还是温顺地接受了。

"我只想告诫你谨慎，不是每个人都会友好真诚，你总是…"狗朗语气软下来，忽又觉得'总是'一词不甚妥当，他和社认识时间不能算长。虽然狗朗第一次见到伊佐那社的时候要比对方认识他早些，"你这家伙太容易相信别人，万一我心怀不轨怎么办？"

伊佐那社迷茫地低头，似乎在想象狗朗提出的这一可能。

"但你不是。"社说出了他的思考结果。

"只是假设，如果我就是呢。"

"…不知道。"

"这没什么好犹豫的，我是敌人的话你的第一反应该是杀掉我。"狗朗用教导的口气说，"你看你丢三落四，伞又忘在我那。"

"还不是你、你—"

社又想起自己逃走时的模样，咽下那个已经到了嘴边的动词，一个吻。噢，这会让他联想起更多亲密的时间，在他清醒和不清醒的时候。

"这倒是我的错。"狗朗抚唇而笑，"那我收回我的吻。"

"的确该考虑，因为从头到尾这都是个阴谋，"伊佐那社刻意气呼呼地说，"狼人都是阴谋家！"

"嘿，你这就有点儿种族歧视的味道了。"狗朗典型地挑起他的一边眉毛，笑意始终没有收敛的趋势，"也许吸血鬼们都是徒有其表的笨蛋？"

"你才是笨蛋。"社扭过头去不理他，自顾自坐回位置上，努力说服自己徒有其表只是个贬义词而已—令他微微脸红的贬义词。论长相，他认为狗朗英俊的脸比自己的更加吸引人，当然他现在还没勇气这么说。

"还想吃饭么？"狗朗尝试着抛出一个询问。

实际上他可以闻出来他的小恋人真正需要的是什么，但他有意压下不表，只想等伊佐那社自己承认。歌者或许无法察觉到自己另一半的诉求，但狗朗可以，他是个狼人，拥有卓绝的嗅神经。因此伊佐那社的每个动作，每个表情和语调，当然更重要的还有他独一无二的气味，都无一不在大声宣布着他的渴望。狗朗盯着这个演技绝伦的小骗子，想要看他还能忍耐到几时，也想看看自己能忍到几时才说破。

"不了。"伊佐那社摇头。

人类的食物再美味，与他真正的想要东西相比，吃来也是味同嚼蜡。

"那就不吃了。"狗朗开始收拾餐桌。

"以这种方式开头可真是特别。"伊佐那社一边收盘子一边酸溜溜地说，对此颇有怨言。

"对你真诚才会不嫌麻烦地解释你听，要换别人早把你卖了，说不定你还帮着数钱。"狗朗把刀叉都叠在一起。

"好生动的一堂课！"伊佐那社控诉道，"但你的意思是要我下次找别人的时候看清楚点咯？才刚认识就要我找别人，哪有你这样的男友。"

"你这小家伙现在闹什么脾气，要我道歉几遍才开心。"

"我比你大。"社说，"而且本来就是你不对。"

话题又回到原点，狗朗坦然道："我可救了你的命。"

"用这事抵消我岂不吃亏？我又不会死。"

"所以—"狗朗拖长尾音，"你想要什么赔偿？"

他静候着伊佐那社的回答，后者却躲避不语，转身端着一摞杯盘放进水池。伊佐那社刚才已经换了一身睡衣，从背后看来有点不合身，肩膀和腰线都空落落的，挽起的裤腿露出纤细的脚踝。狗朗的视线没在那里逗留过久，他因为一小段回忆而颤抖：曾经，他把这个家伙抱在胸前，让他靠着自己吸食血液…

"我来帮你。"狗朗走过去。

只有水声在他们两个之间哗哗流淌，以填补横亘其的间空白。

两人各自专注手头工作，没人有攀谈的意向，并肩而站的位置也最大限度地避免了目光接触。但这一切都无法阻止某种变化的产生，空气之中弥散开微妙的氛围，或者对狗朗而言，那是微妙的气味。

深陷其中的伊佐那社怎可能一无所知，那念头要已盘恒旋绕，更灼热的欲望也不期而遇。他尝过太多血的味道了，时至今日过去的所有经历都不值一提。他想要再次品尝一下那味道，甘甜如蜜，萦绕在舌尖仿佛从未离去。

左耳边的小恶魔不断怂恿，右耳边的小天使连连劝诫，伊佐那社却还是能从纷繁杂乱的记忆里分辨出口感。他开始觉得异乎寻常地口干舌燥，甚至水流声也变得诱惑。思维渐渐涣散，只能支撑他下一个慢慢擦过陶瓷表面的动作。社在做这一切时小心仔细，以确保抹掉每一块油污水渍，试图用简单的机械动作分散自己内心所想。

但很明显这只是徒劳，他让每个动作都完成得越是磨蹭拖沓，就越显得他在拖延时间。

"那个…"社终于忍耐不住，他拽拽狗朗的袖子，又轻轻碰了碰对方的手。

"别用这种眼神看我，有什么话想说就直说。"狗朗报以无奈的笑。

伊佐那社似乎却是想说什么，但他咬着下唇摇头。

"没什么，不是什么要紧的事…"

"是吗？"

起先，狗朗摆出一种无所谓的神态，甚至连眼皮都没抬一下。

社低下头去对付泡沫，但水池里已经没什么东西能洗了，于是他洗干净手，把多余的水擦在毛巾上，然后看向同样收拾完毕的狗朗。

这样僵持下去的行为看似关乎输赢，但根本没人会赢。

"我…"社迈出一步。

"恋人之间需要彼此坦诚吧？"狗朗忽然没头没脑地说了一句。

"什么？"伊佐那社楞在原地。

"有一点你非常不诚实。"狗朗没有停顿的意思，他继续说下去，"我可以嗅见你非常,非常需要我。你在呼唤我，对吗，虽然没有第一次那么强烈，但也足够令你变得更好闻了。"

光设想如何接下这个句子就让伊佐那社窘迫，他缓缓眨眼，任何解释都难以启齿，可同时也是确凿的事实，毋可辩驳。

"终于藏不住了呀。"社耸耸肩膀，眯起眼睛腼腆地笑了。

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

16.

"你在想'直接说出来很没礼貌'或者'我还不能信任他'，对吧？"狗朗压低声线说道，他感到自己血液里不安的分子早就蠢蠢欲动，聒噪不已。"都是多虑。"他总结，同时也挪动双腿离他近了一些。

对于某些看似难以琢磨的人，直指核心的宣言显然更加容易触及到真相，也更容易提供足够多的暗示和邀请。

社明白了他要传达的意思，既有感动，也有无法言表的爱慕，可一阵羞怯攥住他的脚步，让他不由自主地后退好和狗朗拉开一些距离。仿佛肢体的触碰在此时已经跨越了安全的界限，会立即点燃什么东西的导索。

但狗朗没有就此放过他，只是不容退缩地前进，像残酷又敏感的狩猎者将不愿坦诚的恋人逼至无路可退。

伊佐那社不得不停下，因为他的后腰已经靠上水池边的柜子。所有感官再次活泛起来，就像第一次独立捕食一样充满新奇和不确定。他的手搁在大理石的台面以支撑自己的身体，手指因为紧张而微微弯曲。

空气升温了，变得凝固而嘈杂。伊佐那社明白无误地知道接下来会发生什么，他已经兴奋地露出了牙齿，甚至还无法依靠意志将它们收回去。他绝不想搞砸，但也不想第一次完成得如此潦草。

"你想亲我么？"社忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。

狗朗轻笑一声，却只象征性地亲了亲他的额头，"别再绕圈子了，做你想做的。"狗朗说。

伊佐那社踮起脚大概能用下巴抵住狗朗的肩膀，体型的契合也很重要—狗朗这么想着，让社靠在自己肩膀上，一手托着他的腰臀一手揽着他的大腿，稍稍用力就把他抱上了流理台。

"等等…不、不要在这里。"

社惊慌地扭动身体想要跳下去，但狗朗轻而易举地制服了他。

"不会在这里的，我只是让你先喝一点儿。"狗朗抓住社的手腕，让它们安分地待在社的身侧，"你很饿，我可以闻出来。"

"那么，我…"

社思索着如何下嘴，狗朗已经不耐烦地扳过他的后颈让他靠近。

伊佐那社惊疑不定地抬头看，却得到狗朗温和的探寻目光，那里面也饱含着谨慎的鼓励，这眼神让社镇静下来，他颤抖着双手只解开狗朗的第一颗扣子，没敢解开更多。

接下来的事本该顺理成章，但社轻轻咬了一口就停了下来，他的牙齿很在狗朗颈侧的皮肤上留下了一小圈痕迹，"狗朗，你疼不疼？"伊佐那社脸颊发烧，他不想让自己表现得过分胆怯，可这是身体自然而然的反应无法操控。

狗朗不得不再次伸手把社圈进怀里，"就算是我问你这句话也太早了。"他低声耳语道，"要我教你怎么咬人吗？"

"不用了。"

社不得不用短句挽救此刻不利索的舌头，他第一次对什么人如此亲密，虽说没什么好羞耻的，但生疏也非值得骄傲的事。然而现在他只要一张嘴联想到的就是性而非食欲，难以控制亦难分辨，社不知道究竟是血液还是狗朗在吸引着他，或者两者兼有。

社试着想象自己更加野性的一面，又不可阻绝地意识到暴露颈部是野兽们的绝对禁忌，撕咬要害会让人本能地抗拒。

"还是算了，"社说，既诚恳又是个谎言，"我没那么饿…"

"你骗不了我。"

社似乎花了好几秒才记起他能这么说的原因。

"不用顾虑，我相信你。"狗朗看破他心中所想，用拇指拭过社的嘴角以感觉犬齿的形状，和真正的犬科动物相比不具威胁，"或许你可以咬其他地方。"他提出个这个折中的办法，"你还伤不到我。"

但社并不赞同。

静脉和毛细血管受到血压的限制不做首选，况且细小血管的分部不利愈合，所以大动脉是最佳的切口。他当然可以选择股动脉，只不过可预料到那姿势着实会很不雅观。至于桡动脉，狗朗之前割过一次手腕，伊佐那社不想让他再伤到惯用的右手了—

"不，咬其他地方会很疼。"社胡乱找了个理由，要解释清楚全部就太费周章，"我要是太投入了你得阻止我，因为我也不知道自己会做什么。"

伊佐那社不能估计自己和狗朗力量的差距，也许狼人更胜一筹？但也不能排除意外。

当他再次接触到肌肤的时候，慢慢地刺破了表皮，狗朗依旧没什么反应，于是他尝试着轻轻吸了一口。那些血液粘稠的咸味、标志性的铁味，还有略高于体表的温度，都标榜着自己适宜饮用的特点。他开始吞咽的时候感受到更多，狗朗特有的味道，和第一次的刺激相比显得温和可爱。他紧闭着眼睛，很快便沉溺其中。

伊佐那社畅快地喝到半饱，狗朗的脉搏让他产生错觉。仿佛他自千百年来第一次尝及血液的温暖甘甜，仿佛第一次，像他这样的不死之族也拥有了心跳。

他意识到自己需要他来活着，而非解决欲望那么简单。

本能让伊佐那社想要更多，但是他停了下来，把重心前移好趴到狗朗身上去，因为仅靠自己的力量他几乎都坐不住了。他的身体因从欣快感中跌落而沉重，缓了口气之后才开始舔舐自己制造的伤口。这是必做的功课，因为他的的唾液可以促进组织愈合（同时还有令神经麻痹的成分），但这一次，这样的动作带上点别的什么意味。

"你觉得头晕吗。"社觉得在自己有意控制下还是一次吸太多了，虽然他还没觉得多饱。

"这话我该反问你。"狗朗把他拉上来，亲了亲他的嘴角，把那上面残留的血泽处理干净。

"是有点晕，不过舒服得好像刚泡完热水澡。"社被狗朗垂下的刘海弄地发痒，只好眯起眼睛。

"那我是不是也到索取点报酬？"

"说不定这些才刚够抵上你今天的所作所为呢。"血液让人兴奋到昏头转向，伊佐那社有点飘飘然，但他还是颇费力气地撒了一个谎。

只不过很快就为此付出了代价。

"容我提醒你，我还'什.么.都没做'。"狗朗揽着他的腰把他抱起来，并再次凑过去贴在耳边说，"公平交换，我也想品尝你。"

伊佐那社觉得自己这会儿该热情一些，但他找不到着力点只好扯住狗朗的衣领。

"狼人们吃什么？"他故意舔舔嘴唇回味刚才那个吻，并且深知对方也会被这样的自己吸引，"只要是肉类都可以吗？"

"你说呢。"狗朗把他放回到地上。

"我们以后可以一起去打猎。"社依旧扯着狗朗的衣领。

"只是陪我，当然可以。"狗朗说，"但我是不会允许你找其他人。"

"尝过你的味道之后你觉得我还可能找其他人么？"伊佐那社暧昧地说，他试着展露邪恶的笑容，只不过这样的表情在他脸上适得其反，"我现在可是你的主人了哟，"他一边说，一边把狗朗衣领的扣子扣起来，"我可是个尽责的好主人。"语毕不忘磨平衬衫上的皱纹。

"有待考核。"

狗朗抓住他的指尖，把它们拢到一起。伊佐那社的手仍处于低于常人的温度，但已不是冰冷。狗朗探过身吻他，比起不切实际的甜言蜜语他喜欢用亲吻表达爱意，多少带着原始天性的影响。这就和犬科社群里互嗅一样，鼻尖相触交换气味，代表着接受和信任。他没研究过这些东西，技巧欠缺但热忱足以补偿。

"去卧室…"社被放开的时候已经气喘吁吁。

直到躺在床上，伊佐那社才想起自己的卧室里并没有任何润滑剂或安全套，他从来没约会过，更别提性，所以根本不会准备这些东西。

"既然如此，我们下次？"狗朗拨开他额前的头发询问。

"不。"

"你确定？"

"我需要你继续。"社不想继续讨论这个无用的蠢问题，所以他用手肘撑着身体抬起头，蹭了蹭对方的侧脸，"不这么讲究也没关系。"

"讲究？"狗朗心中模糊的猜测逐渐成型。就算毫无必要，他还是压住伊佐那社的手腕将他固定在原地。

"我的愈合能力很强…"社试图找个更委婉的说法，"你这是明知故问。"

"只想问问你是不是第一次。"

"是…"社莫名心虚起来，"又怎么样！"

"第一次你还这么随便。"狗朗说。

伊佐那社轻轻挣脱出来，双手拽了一下他的腰，于是他扑到伊佐那社身上了。

"别闹，我说真的。"狗朗说，却很享受被需要的感觉。

"说实话我紧张的要死，好不容易才敢迈出这一步，"社有点不甘心，委屈地抱着狗朗的腰不让他起来，说话都带上了鼻音，"现在又要推迟了？"

"可你状态不好。"狗朗安慰不好他，"而且你不想再多了解我一点再做出决定吗？第一天就进展到这里可不是明智之举。"

"但是，我也想为你做点什么…"社有点患得患失。

"不，"狗朗说，"不是这样的。"那些热烈的东西平复之后一种和煦情绪出现了，"你不必…"

"我已经想好了。"社突然打断他，一副决心满满的模样，"况且择日不如撞日，"他滚到一边从床沿蹭下去，从衣柜胡乱扯了件外套就往身材穿，"我这就出去买。"

狗朗拉住他。

"你真是说风就是雨。"

"不然怎么办?"

狗朗叹气笑道:"下次去我家吧。"

TBC

抱歉还是没有到肉，只有奇怪的对话_(:з)∠)_

写到一半发现无论怎么展开都滚不起来，只好下次惹【自觉躺平等埋

ps 我很怀疑这些东西（起码外表看起来像是）未成年人买的到么


	17. Chapter 17

17

警告：

这一章有一点【肉】、【严.重.崩.坏.】以及【还是很奇怪】的对话

好孩子跳过即可，未成年人请在家长指导下观看

于是分级终于能名正言顺地打上NC17惹

既已坦言彼此好感，大可不必转弯抹角，性意味着更深入的关系，伊佐那社自觉已深思熟虑，虽然这么早就容许这一行为的发生也有一时情迷的嫌疑，可现在他已经从进食带来的激动情绪中恢复，已经不再饥渴，镇静理智。但他仍坚持自己最先的想法，他还是想要他。

他想要更加亲近狗朗，为这个奉献血液的男人同样做些什么以表达自己的心意。而且这档子事被搁置就难继续，一定会令人时刻为此挂心，说不上会是寝食难安的程度，可也差不了多远…伊佐那社是个随性的人，只不过一旦下定决心就固执难改，清醒的时候更胜。

对待一份情感，与其在惴惴不安的等待猜测中浪费时间，不如直截了当。

为了却心头这一桩大事，社忍不住央求道，"别等下次了，时间还早呢，现在就去也不迟。"不等狗朗答应，他索性甩掉外套换起衣服来。

"这事哪有赶着来的。"狗朗起身坐在床沿，看着瞎忙活的社，不赞成地

说，"你是不是喝醉了？"

"一杯红酒才不会喝醉。"

伊佐那社扯下外套往床上丢，才解开两颗衬衣扣子就嫌麻烦直接把它从头上拉出去，而后。他找出一件温暖厚实的毛衣往脑袋上套。

"我现在清醒得很，"社用力拽袖子，无视了狗朗的不支持，然后是另一只，"所以就要现—狗朗你帮我拉一下。"

外套被甩在床头，床单和毯子因为刚才的闹腾皱在一边，狗朗站起来把床铺平，又将社的外套挂好，这才走到他身后，一边帮他把卷起的衣角翻出来整平，一边说，"饮酒不会醉，那么血呢？"

"唔，说不好。"伊佐那社回答前迟疑了，酒精混合着狗朗的血液，余热仍在作祟，"说起来…我刚才真的很生气，难道真是因为血喝多了昏头？"

"看来得规定你的进食量。"

"以前没这样过。"社忽然急急忙忙解释，"我脾气很好，平时从来都不会乱发脾气。"

"你以前又没喝过我的血，万一真的对歌者的血上瘾怎么办。身为原祖，自制是必须品质。"

"那也不能从这里克扣，你这是要饿死主人吗？"伊佐那社自信能在克制和贪婪两者之间来去自如。

"我可不是你的血仆。"狗朗陈述这一事实，并强调自己的地位，"作为男友我有权提醒你。"

"喜欢说教的小气鬼。"社笑着说。

"哭包。"狗朗回敬道。

"都怪你的血。"社再次指出的失态并非自愿，不论是爱意还是动容，都是强烈的，他嘟嘟囔囔，正要把睡衣随便一叠塞回衣柜，却在下一秒被狗朗阻止。

"穿过的衣服不能放回去，洗了。"狗朗那件带着蓝色格子纹理的睡衣重新拿出来，扔进脏衣篓，动作熟稔像在处置自己的东西。

虽然他们已经互表心意，有了几个吻，还差点能滚成床单，可这一举动还是过分亲密，有些跨越界限的深意。社不禁微微脸红，这是他第几次脸红了，已经记不清楚。

"哦。"社答应，声音小如蚊蚋。他不自在地摸后脑，企图按平不服贴的发尾，但放手之后它们还是顽固地翘了起来。

"今晚去我家的话，你得带几件衣服。"狗朗提示。

于是社开始找裤子穿，其实有那么一会儿他忘记自己还穿着睡裤，而且他总算想起屋里还有个人需要回避，"出去等我一下。"他把狗朗往外推，仿佛刚才那个无所顾忌脱掉上衣的人根本不是自己。

狗朗无奈地走出去，却体贴地带上门。

他们已经足够年长，意味着能够担起责任，两个成年人情投意合并走到一起是完全合乎情理的举动，也许现在就上床的确有些为时尚早，但伊佐那社的清澈眼神致命地诱惑，意志最坚定的狼人也难对恋人的邀请说不。

直到重新踏进狗朗的领地，社都不敢相信这一切是真的。狗朗带他参观了自己的房子，然后他们心照不宣地等到傍晚—没用多久—上一顿饭吃在了两餐之间，昼伏夜出的习性同样影响心境，即便生而为人也难做到白日里就大方继续先前擦出的火花。

晚餐吃的匆忙，这次没有喝酒，社也没有再次进食。

狗朗先洗了澡，社不确定自己是否还要再洗一次，但他最终还是洗了。穿衣服的时候他特意照了照镜子，审视着自己的脸（血族不会被镜子照出身形那也是无稽之谈），那上面满是觉悟的表情。

但终究只是个苍白的年青人，毫无亮点，他心里忐忑不安，就好像所有陷入恋爱中的人一样进入某种自我否定的误区，他忽然觉得自己一无是处，不明白狗朗到底看上自己哪点。也不能确信狗朗是否会喜欢自己的身体，他十分后悔平时没有勤于锻炼，可即便他那么做了结果很可能也不会理想。

血族一旦成年，外表就不会再有变化。反观狗朗，伊佐那社一直有种带着自惭形秽的倾慕，他修长有力的肌肉线条就算是衣物也不能完全掩藏，脱去外套的时候更是一览无余，社马虎地擦完头发，脑海里塞满了这些东西。他整理着衣领站在浴室的门口，显得拘谨。狗朗走过来，他正要张开嘴问，狗朗却看着他笑了。

"我的睡衣你穿太大了。"

"是我太矮了。"社不高兴地撇嘴。

他挽起了袖口，那样就不显累赘。银白色头发湿哒哒地贴在头顶，几绺过长的刘海遮挡住眼睛。

狗朗伸手将它们撩开，"明明提醒你带好东西，忘性这么大。"

"反正过一会儿也不需要睡衣。"

狗朗闻言轻轻一笑，似乎是对他的执拗无可奈何，然而话语间声音已经变得柔和起来，他抚上伊佐那社肩头说："你可能会闻起来像我。"

"我想要闻起来像你。"

社扑上去搂住狗朗的腰，生涩而主动。他抬起头来眼神中充满期待，却又不好意思率开口索求更多。他或者就拿准了狗朗吃软不吃硬的性格，撒娇会比其他任何行动更有效。

还有什么好迟疑不决呢。狗朗把他压在走道的墙壁上亲吻，这一次气势汹汹不容反抗。

社勾住他的脖子笨拙地回应，闭着眼睛感受黑暗后对方扑面而来的气息，他无法克制地轻轻颤抖，满心欢喜。他们很快就尝试了更深入的吻，社仍然有些放不开，他的拘谨不安甚至比之前还要明显。虽然狗朗也不擅长应付情事，但和笨手笨脚的社相比领悟力略胜一筹。

狗朗隔着衣料抚摸过他的大腿，慢至刻意，不出意料引起一阵战栗。他一手按住社的肩膀，一手探进他的衣服里—诚如伊佐那社所说—衣服的确是多余，但脱掉它们的过程也算是乐趣之一。碍事的布料被掀至胸前，狗朗试图更接近触碰他的每一寸肌肤，他轻轻啃噬他的嘴角、下巴、曲线优美的侧颈，甚至模仿他进食的样子吮吸。

伊佐那社压抑地喘息，再度坚信自己做好了充分准备。"床…"他抽空呼吸着，顺便挤出一个单词来，眼里闪烁着情欲的动人光芒，他觉得自己快硬了，对方估计也一样。

狗朗轻掐社的大腿内侧，换来一声惊讶的吸气声。

"耐心点…"狗朗说，握着社的胳膊又把他从墙上拽下来。

第一次做爱两个人都有点手忙脚乱，一切都慌乱无序，预想的步骤被全盘抛弃，但这时候没人在意，他们以四肢纠缠的状态从走廊挪进卧室，跌进床里。

这一下摔得很疼，社顾不得疼痛翻起身来，他控制着自己的牙不去咬任何东西，却还是控制不住凑过去抱紧狗朗的想法。他满怀敬爱地吻那微凉的鼻尖，双手抚上那温暖的脸颊又献上一个，全心全意。

狗朗的手掌在社的背脊上抚摩良久，转而往下探向腰臀，一瞬间社在他怀里僵住，却不害怕。狗朗抽手调转了彼此位置，捕获猎物般把他压在身下。

社的气味再次改变了，他还没对他做什么，味道就已经浓郁到近乎直白的恳求。狗朗很好奇自己在标记他之后会发生什么，但他还不准备这么做。在初夜就经历一场标记实在有点残忍，就算对方是个血族成员也够他受的。

狗朗一直想要证明自己是温柔的类型，所以想要让社先得些服务，他看着顺从的恋人没来由地心软，他回吻社颤动的眼睑，嘴唇，衣领敞开露出的胸口，平坦柔软的腹部，然后更下…

"等等！"社尖叫起来，急促地说，"你、你不用做这个！"

"我只是想让你先…"

"真的不用！"社快要被害羞紧张的情绪淹没，他有想过为狗朗用嘴，但不是反过来。

"好吧，如果你坚持的话。"狗朗遗憾地握住他的手，摩挲手背。

"也许下次？"社轻声说道，害羞地笑了笑。

"先欠着，"狗朗一本正紧地说，稍稍直起身子去拉床头柜的抽屉，"但下次你得听我的。"

"这事好像是我比较占便宜吧。"社仰面躺着，等待和休息的间隙不忘发出感慨。

"所以是我先欠着你。"狗朗把必需品拿出来拆掉包装。

社看到他竟然研究润滑剂的说明，忍不住想笑，侧身滚过去把那瓶东西从他手机抽走，"别看了，直接抹就行。"

"这会儿你倒是挺懂。"狗朗揶揄他，转而去戴安全套，然后伸手去脱社的衣服。

伊佐那社往后退，给狗朗让出空间，蹭掉上衣，配合地摆动腰肢脱掉裤子。狗朗的睡袍就好脱很多，抽走腰带它就滑落下去。

前戏很重要，不是几句情话就能代替其发挥作用，狗朗仔细地完成了这一部分，并再三再四地问社"感觉如何"，伊佐那社一开始还能装作老练，最后只能用被单遮脸，支支吾吾只说差不多了，狗朗半信半疑地停了下来。

"真的可以了？"

"可以了。"

"睁开眼睛吧，我想要你看着。"狗朗轻声说，而后慢慢进入。

社发出介于呻吟和喘息之间的声音，后背弓起来，紧紧握住狗朗的手也不能舒缓。

"很疼？"狗朗焦急地说，"我就说还不行。"

社想了想说了实话，"超乎想象地疼。"他有点语无伦次，"但也没那么疼，"他拉着狗朗不让他退出去，"说不定一会儿就好了。"

"难受一定要说。"狗朗观察着他的反应。

"好。"社深深地吸气，屈起腿。狗朗的双手滑过他的膝盖，接下来又推进一些。社咬唇不让自己叫出声，这感觉难以比拟，比吸食眼前这个男人的血液还要难以形容，他禁不住露出了獠牙，痛苦和快感相继赶来，混合、叠加、升腾，统统让羞耻暂居幕后。

"动吧…"

社难耐地吞咽，不太记得自己都说了什么，只觉得自己很满足，要比进食至饱腹还要满足，也…很、舒服。狗朗轻柔地进出，即使有牙尖抵着着他的肩膀也没有用粗鲁的手段。

"哈啊…啊…"社彻底沦陷在极致的感觉中，根本无法与之抗衡。他已经完全被激励，昂(已经避开敏感词汇还是被吞是哪样)扬的器官从稀疏的毛发里探出头来—狗朗只觉得那很可爱—和他本人有着一样秀气的外表，正随着狗朗的动作微微摆动。

狗朗执意让社先释放，于是不客气地握住那小东西，这让伊佐那社抖了一下。今天晚上他受的刺激够多了。

"唔、你这是做什么？"

"总该让你也—"

好吧，用手总要比用嘴让社觉得好过点，这个节骨眼也没法拒绝不是。

火热粘稠的快((；ω；))感沿着血管翻滚着冲刷过全身上下的每一根神经，社第一次发觉自己也有体温升高的时刻，一切都来得太快，他在狗朗手里静静地射了出来。而狗朗也在高(鬼晓得是不是这个被和谐)潮的边缘，他调控着节奏，最后也攀上高峰。

这感觉太美妙了，和所爱之人一起坠入极乐的深渊，社瘫在那里动都不想动，深而慢地呼吸着氧气，脸颊绯红。

"我感觉我快死了。"社握着狗朗的手，十指相扣，而狗朗仍留在他体内，"但是太棒了。"

"下次会更好些。"狗朗一直扮演着领舞的角色，他品味着残存的余韵，搂住伊佐那社汗湿的光裸脊背。

"已经很好了。"

社懒洋洋地依偎在狗朗臂弯，似乎想要直接睡去。他累坏了，不管是身体还是精神。狗朗平复了一会儿就督促社去洗澡，黏糊糊的睡着实不舒服。

于是他们一起洗了澡，清理的时候没费什么功夫，也没人受伤。睡前他们聊了会儿天，再次交换了一下彼此感受，满足地相拥而眠。

这晚伊佐那社睡得很香，因为他心里的某个角落告诉他，你不再是孤独一人。

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

18.

第一道曙光透过云层投射而下，夜雾消散，白昼再次降临。

窗帘微动，对光线敏感的社首先醒来，他睁开眼睛，很快就从迷惘中脱身，享受起较早醒来的那个人才能拥有的权利—他舒适地转身侧卧，久久盯着狗朗的睡颜，不只是英俊而已，那眉眼间的一切显得那么耐看，引人亲近。他用眼神描画他的唇形，虽然狗朗总是抿紧不语，但尝起来的滋味就像沾染了晨露的果实，清新甘洌。

恋爱果然能让每个人都变成诗人呀，社为了自己脑海里迸溅的形容洋洋得意起来。他趁着狗朗睡着而从容不迫地偷看，只要回味昨晚紧张慌乱的时刻，嘴角就止不住地上扬。

他们一起体验了全部的美好，这不禁让人期许更多。

社伸手抓起一绺狗朗散开的长发，正想搞些恶作剧—比如给他编个辫子什么的—却被抓了个现行，"早安！"他随机应变地冒出一句，"早安呐，小帅哥！"又送上一个没有半点折扣的笑容，却被狗朗反捉住手。

狗朗把他的手拉到嘴边吻了一下。

"你一直醒着？"社眨眼睛。

"只是现在醒了。"狗朗早就察觉他的小诡计，照例不去戳穿，他故作恍惚地看着对面侧躺着的社，压下他作乱的右手，让它静止停在彼此之间。

对于如何应付一个捣蛋鬼，狗朗已经开始积累经验。

社为了挽回些气氛抽手去碰狗朗的手臂，但他一触及对方就被静电击中，他迅速地缩回手而且忍不住笑出了声。狗朗不觉得这件事哪里逗趣可笑，但还是被社欢乐的情绪感染，和他一起傻乎乎地对视而笑。

"真不敢相信我睡了一个刚认识的人。"社十分肉麻地说，重新抚上狗朗的脸。

"这里该用被动句。"狗朗纠正。

社把狗朗向后推，翻身伏在他胸前，"挺骄傲的嘛，小伙子。"他亲昵地啃他的嘴角，"奖励一个早安吻。"

"那我是不是要还礼。"狗朗转个身又把他虚压到身下。他盯着伊佐那社不躲不闪的双眸，心里忽然升腾起一种有别于其他的无以名状的感觉，这本是个不惹火的玩笑，但狗朗却认真起来，"如果你不想继续，就反抗。"他压制着对方，手指开始摸索着解他的衣扣。

昨夜的劳累已经恢复，伊佐那社欣然领受了，也恰到好处地回报一切爱抚。狗朗的呼吸缭绕在他颈间，他开始小幅挣动，并非为了挣脱而想要更多碰触，不过狗朗花了好一会儿才弄明白这个。

有了第一次的磨合，这次显得水到渠成，又不过分迫切，甚至比昨晚还要完美。完事后他们平复了许久又腻歪了好一阵，这才起床洗漱。

狗朗找来一套新的牙刷杯子放在洗手台上，瞬间就体会到一种家的温馨，他貌似不在意地问，"你要住到我家来吗？"

"这个嘛—"社盯着镜子里狗朗追寻的眼睛，一边低头挤牙膏一边故意放慢语速，"我还得考虑考虑。"他开始刷牙，口齿不清地说，"看你表现咯—"

狗朗坏心地袭击他敏感的腰和肚子，不出所料社被挠得咯咯大笑。

"好痒！快住手—哈哈哈！"社跳开，嘴里嚷着"我要报复！"重新扑上去，满嘴泡沫直接对着狗朗啃了一口。

薄荷的味道传递过来，狗朗不仅不嫌弃反而把他扣留住，加深这个吻。唇齿相交之间那清冷的味道反显得多余了，他在伊佐那社口腔里搜刮一番，末了还不忘调侃道:"那样的表现还不满足吗？"

社随即摆出可怜兮兮的表情，伸手把狗朗嘴角残留的泡沫揩掉，也用手背擦了擦自己的。

"再要一次我可来不动了。"社平和镇定地微笑，晨起那场完美的运动令他有些疲惫懒散，同时也神采奕奕。

这笑容令狗朗动摇不已—伊佐那社仍穿着昨夜那套属于狗朗的睡衣，明显大了一号的衬衫堪堪遮住大腿根，难怪留在男友家过夜的女孩们都不喜欢穿自己的衣服—狗朗这么想着，当然不会再来一次，他深知过犹不及的道理，也不想第一天就纵欲。况且现在放他一马，往后想讨要回债务的机会还有很多。

狗朗谦谦一笑，爱怜地抚摸社的脸颊，未擦净的牙膏渍还留在嘴角，让人产生点联想，但社本人对这一切浑然不觉。狗朗递了杯水过去示意他漱口，偏要说些令人误会的话，好搬回些口头上的优势，"你这么主动，还真是盛情难却，我怎么好意回绝。"他又回想起社总在进食后不小心在嘴边留下血液或汤汁的小毛病，就忍不住再次用拇指擦拭那痕迹，这动作很快就变了味道，狗朗的手指沿着他的下唇滑到另一侧。

"唔…我没擦干净么？"社愣愣地问，伸手下意识接过水杯就没再动作，根本没想到用这杯水漱口或直接去洗脸就可以解决。他握着水杯屏声静息地等待狗朗的下一步动作，忽然有种心事被戳破的甜蜜的无措。早晨他想象着自己这么对狗朗呢，没料到竟被对方抢了先。

"过来。"狗朗扯下一块毛巾沾了热水，不打招呼就直接往伊佐那社脸上抹。

社猝不及防地闭上眼睛，身体却渐渐放松了。某些记忆被唤醒，他隐约记得自己不省人事的时候狗朗也是这么做的，被照料关爱的感觉很不错，热水带来的暖意也令人振奋。

有时候一个动作带来的感触胜过千言万语。

十几分钟后，两人腻腻歪歪洗漱完毕，狗朗就投入了迎接新一天最的家务中。而社坐在一边的高脚凳上摇晃着双腿耐心等待，他专心致志注视着狗朗做早饭的样子就像在欣赏什么至高无上的艺术。咖啡的香味让他略略回神，还有烤面包和培根，他崇拜地思考狗朗怎么就能把最普通的东西变得如此诱人—这些食物甚至不是他所真正渴望吃下去的。

只在衬衫外套了件条纹毛衣的社这会儿已经感到发冷，无比期待一顿热气腾腾的饭食。

狗朗轻轻往锅里打下两个鸡蛋，抬眼见他沉默不语就露出一个微笑。

"你喜欢单面煎的还是双面？"

"我喜欢生一些的。"社说，顿了顿，又问道，"我闻起来像你了没有？"

这句话本就不是哄他的胡话，即便发散着进食血液后的香甜，伊佐那社还是保留着自己一如既往的洁净气味，可他的洁净纯白中还是不能避免地在他们有所接触后带上了一些别的色彩。昨晚狗朗没有标记他，只不过他身上属于狼族的气息已显眼到不容忽视。如果这里还有第三只灵光些的鼻子，光靠闻一闻常人无法辨识的空气，就能知道他们做些了什么。

"你闻起来是我的。"狼人骄傲地宣誓主权，声音充满柔和的情感。

他既满意这气味真实可信，又发自内心地感激。就像他正需要点什么来向全世界宣布:他们在一起了。

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

19.

"小黑，你什么时候发现自己喜欢男性的？""我是你喜欢的类型吗？""果然是一见钟情吧？"

伊佐那社脸颊上泛起一缕欣悦的云霞，搅着咖啡却不喝一口，双眼灼灼盯着狗朗问这问那。他毫无矜持地纠根问底，似乎非要从狗朗嘴里挖掘些露骨的赞美才肯罢休。

狗朗不觉厌烦，一一做出解答。

"其实选择是双向的，"他翘起嘴角说，"是你选择我的，社。"

这是狗朗第一次直呼社的姓名，虽然做爱的时候很热情，但他还没在那时候叫过社的名字。狗朗似乎不喜欢在那时候说话，伊佐那社不无遗憾地盘算着下次怎么才能达成这个目标，否则自己喊了那么多次狗朗的名字岂不是吃亏—他捧起杯子掩饰心中所想。

"如果其他人向你示好你也会答应吗？"

"难说…"狗朗故意答得犹豫。

"什么！"

狗朗看着社一下就焦急起来的脸色，内心翻滚起一些带着负罪感的愉悦。他读懂了对方漫无逻辑的困惑，所以不再坚持，"当然不是了—你那脑袋瓜里装的究竟是些什么啊。"狗朗安抚地摸了摸那颗白色的脑袋，但这动作随即遭到了社的抵抗。后者郁闷地抿起嘴，摇晃着脑袋避开狗朗。

想到得到奉承却没有成功的社直白无误地表达了不满，"真不解风情。"他说，一手撑在桌面托住下巴，"我没和别人谈过恋爱，但当我发现你喜欢我的时候，我就想，要是你这家伙不衷心怎么办，现在这样的人太多了，一段关系无非就是游戏…"他抬眼看向恋人，心里明白狼族对待伴侣的态度，但更想要听到狗朗亲口许诺—这做法或许很幼稚，与此同时他也知道狗朗能轻而易举地看出这一点—但他还是这么说了，就算对方认为他是撒娇也无所谓。

客观来说，狗朗挺乐意为这样的撒娇买账，但这次他并不想让社轻易得逞。所以他绕过来，微微俯下身，一手压在社的膝盖，一手搭在他肩膀。只要稍稍前倾身体，就能促成更进一步的接触。

"这可是你自己答应的，送上门的猎物哪有不吃的道理？"

虽然肢体触碰让社感到一阵期待，但他看向狗朗，很快发现那回望过来的黑色眼睛里透露出的玩笑意味真实可见。

"哦！"社发出一个感叹词，露出一丝搀和演技的惊讶，他向后靠去以拉开距离，一字一顿地说，"你才是我的'猎物'呢…"就算他不去回想鲜血的味道，味觉仍回本能地思念它们。社忽然不吭声了，因为狗朗微笑起来，摸他的脸和头发，还亲了一下他的头顶。

"我想我们已经扯平了。"狗朗的手在他的后颈流连，就目前而言，他觉得自己已经在次数上占到了优势。

"狗朗…"社侧头以贴近恋人的小臂，他低声问，"你为什么会喜欢我呢？"

这问题简直能难倒古往今来的所有贤人哲士。

狗朗迟疑着，但总不能坦言回答说不知道，或者更差—俗气得称赞对方外表身材之类—肯定不及格的答案吧。不会有比这个问题更有难度的盘问了，但狗朗仍不觉得被冒犯，在关系稳定下来之前，他猜测伊佐那社还会有很多这样寻求慰藉的时刻。

他们两人生命里最富余的就是时间，但这段关系最不足的却也是时间。

"你想听到怎样回答？你想要我说些好听的？但你真觉得这有必要么，"椅子的高度没有成为障碍，狗朗靠过去，轻轻收紧手臂，"时间会告诉你一切。"

"听说狼人会标记伴侣，我呢？你昨晚有标记我么？"社回抱他。

狗朗愣了愣，立即意识到对社普及某些知识是非常必要的。

"标记可和你想象的不太一样，会很…总之没那么简单，过程也不太舒服。你…"

但眼神满怀期待却沉默不语的社真是诱人得前所未有，狗朗一时语塞，有些动摇。

"我没想到你第一次就想要被标记，所以就没提。"他说出了自己真实所想，没忘记补充至关重要的一句，"我本想等到合适的时间再告诉你。"他不想让社认为自己轻视或者怠慢他，可也小看了伊佐那社在某些方面的固执程度。

"还等什么呢，我现在就想被标记。"社的态度十分坚定，"还是你觉得让我成为伴侣不合适？"

—果真如此的话，社不介意让狗朗知道赶时髦玩一夜情的代价。在他老派的看法中，若和什么人发展到最高级别，那就不是能够继续维持着谨小慎微的心而轻易放手了。

当然他也不会轻易和别人发生什么，只不过这些原则在遇到狗朗的时候统统变成一纸空文。他有些为自己的莽撞感到懊恼，血液影响是一方面，狗朗对他的吸引力占据了更大的比例，但社对滚床单这件事本身毫无悔意。

既然下定决心接纳一个人，性总是早晚会被提上日程的吧。关于狼族特有的"标记"社早有耳闻，这让人不禁就联想到某种仪式，仿佛被标记后就能从中得到了什么保证似的。

社盼望着这样的羁绊，所以"初夜不等同于被标记"就变得十分丧气了。

"我只是不想让你第一次就留什么坏印象，"狗朗无奈地叹气，细心解释道，"被标记可不是什么好玩的事情。"

"我很认真。"

"往后日子长着呢，"狗朗再次亲吻他的额头和，希望他能暂时打消这个念头，"再过些时候吧。"

"那你起码得告诉我过程是怎样的，好让我有所准备呀。"社用继续追问的方式证明着他认真的程度。

"我不想这么早告诉你是有原因的，"狗朗干咳一声，难得红了红脸，"我需要用原型—嗯，你知道的。"

"…哎？"社惊讶地吸了口气，停住了动作，消化这个消息的同时似乎忘记了怎么操控身体。在他脑海里许多可能的场面飞过去，他无意识地叫出声来，"用…原、原型！"

"是的，所以我才要你别这么心急啊。"社这么执着于标记倒是出乎意料之外—反倒让狗朗有些受宠若惊。

从喂食血液那一刻起，狗朗一直都很清醒理智，这么快和社发生了关系当然也不是坏事，因为这不是一时意乱情迷的产物。他非常尊重社的意愿，生而为狼的直觉告诉他如何表现才不会做出被喜欢的人拒绝的事情。

但没什么能吓倒一个活了几百年的血族原祖，社自认为拥有胆魄(当然不是这方面)，只要狗朗没做出始乱终弃甚至劈腿的事儿，他觉得什么都可以接受。

一时间没有人说话了，两人还维持着拥抱的姿势，社轻轻转过头颅把耳朵贴在狗朗胸口。

狗朗思忖片刻决定打破沉默，他轻声问："你还坚持这么做吗？"

伊佐那社点了点头。

"但我不同意。"狗朗在这件事上坚持己见，毫不退步，所以直白地讲明自己的观点，"起码在时间上不同意。"

"那…你先让我看一下你的原型好不好。"社揽着他的腰，讨价还价。本就对狗朗另一个形态颇感兴趣的他，此时已经不能抵抗对狼人原型的好奇了。

"变身很麻烦的，"狗朗委婉地回答，"厨房的空间也太挤了。"

"最喜欢你了小黑黑，就变一下嘛，反正早晚都要变给我看的。"社用着一副讨好的口气，"再说…我又不是没看过你的裸体。"他轻描淡写地说，还记着之前狗朗提过的话：变回原形需要脱衣服来着。

话都说到这份上，狗朗也没法再拒绝。

"不是紧急状况的话，下不为例。"狗朗嘴上这么说，心里还是了折扣。他不是那种会被轻易收买的人，但遇到伊佐那社的时候就不好说了。"那个称呼，谁是小黑黑啊。"他啧声后退，松开怀里的社，与他直视。

"有什么关系，这是爱称，"社好像对他的想法十分了解，无所谓地笑着强调，"爱称。"

狗朗显然不觉得这是哪门子爱称，习惯性地皱起眉。

"真心诚意的爱称。"社握着狗朗的手重新把他拉近一点，"你不要老是皱眉，容易长皱纹。"

"还轮不到你这个哭包教训我。"狗朗不满地咕噜一声，表情却缓和了不少。

"才不是。"社直起身体为自己申辩。

狗朗突然很想笑，因为他想象了一下自己在这时候直接用"就是个哭包。"反驳他，而之后两人持续运用这两种简单到泛蠢的观点不停争论的好笑场景。

于是他真的轻轻笑出了声，为了一瞬间幼稚起来的自己，还有一直很幼稚的社。

"算了，我们去客厅吧。"

"最喜欢你了！小黑黑！"

社站起来，正欲扑到狗朗身上去，却被后者提起来重新放到地上。

"好好走路。"狗朗无视那个乱七八糟的名字，努力板起脸来。

社微笑了一下，轻快地跳出门去。

"我知道了，"社调皮地回头看他一眼，"小黑居然会因为这个害羞。"

TBC

最近很忙，抱歉更新来迟。下一章才是大黑狗狼普雷真是太磨叽，而且越写越蠢惹_(:3


	20. Chapter 20

20.

他们把客厅的桌椅挪开腾出空间，狗朗和社面对面而站，彼此对视了只一小会儿。狗朗并未多做解释或提醒，最后只是僵硬地脱掉了所有衣服并叠好放在沙发上，任谁在摒息以待的恋人注视下，都无法轻松完成这一动作。

"完成变形不算太难，但在一般状况我会花上几分钟甚至更长来完成。只是先说明一下，你可以先坐一会儿等着。瞬间转变也不是不可以，只不过那样太浪费体力了。"狗朗故作轻松地说，而后沉心静气，开始酝酿情绪。

"那…会疼吗？"社揉了揉后颈。毕竟是从人类的躯体转变为另一具构架没有半点相似的生物。这个难度超过了伊佐那社的想象力，他本对变形没有概念，而在帮忙搬动桌椅的时候开始后悔，"如果很累的话就不要给我看了，这样没有意义的事情…"

"这是个生理变化，不会带来疼痛。"狗朗摇头，并微微笑着。"而且这不是无意义的事情，"不为别的，只是让社看清自己的真实内在，就足够重要。

他闭上眼深吸一口气让自己集中精神，而后自然地放低身体，熟稔地体会细胞破坏新生带来的骚动。

野兽的躯体和人类心智并不冲突，他天性就能适应着两者，游刃有余。它们是对立统一的复合体，掺杂着双方特质又在各方面素质上优于两者，这也是狼人能够在现代社会隐藏如此之深而又生生不息的原因。

最先是骨骼，然后迅速扩展到血管、神经、肌肉。尖利的牙齿再不能妥帖隐藏于唇后，躯体放松低伏，四肢稳稳地支撑体重，感官也随之陡然改变，视线，嗅觉，耳根不由自主地追随飘荡离去的细小动静。

这几分钟漫长得好像被刻意放慢，狗朗每个动作都牵扯着社紧紧悬着的心，那身体延展所发出的声音清晰可辨，让社震撼得说不出话来，他僵在原地屏息凝神的原因还有一个，因为他怕自己弄出任何动静都会打扰他，害怕自己若是中断这一过程，就会对狗朗造成什么不好的影响。

不过正如狗朗所说，变化很简单，几分钟之后就顺利地完成了。再次睁开眼睛，狗朗已是透过狼的眼睛看向站在正前方的社，那张小脸上的惊讶崇拜分毫不差落尽狗朗眼中，他不禁咧开嘴角由心而笑，亲昵地靠上前去用潮湿的鼻尖蹭了蹭社的脸颊。那力道让社后退了一步才站稳身体，而比普通动物更巨大的身形给人压迫，事实上他的确面对着一只大型食肉动物，相较于单纯饮用血液的种族似乎更能称之为肉食者呢。但社并不害怕，他兴奋地试探触摸，伸手搭在巨狼肩头，好把头埋进狗朗颈弯，那些过长的皮毛意外地柔软，适于抚摸。

除了腹部和四足覆盖着白色的绒毛，狼人黑色的毛发从前额开始布满脊背，止于尾尖。他的肌肉线条一如想象中优美坚韧，修长的四肢蕴含着无可比拟力量，而绝非随便跑跑步就能够达到的效果。

但社最喜欢的还是狗朗黑色的眼睛，就和人类形态的他一样。深黑色，一望无际的湖泊。

"太帅了。"他忍不住发出赞叹，顺手挠了挠对方耳朵后面的绒毛。伊佐那社对付动物很在行，而狗朗很快就被这种安抚俘获，他甚至眯起眼睛露出十分享受的表情。虽然狼的喉咙不适合发出人类的语言，但狗朗在这种状况下还是能说话的。可此时此刻他竟放弃这一权利，不自觉地像真实的野兽哪样做出反应。

并非屈于本能，仅仅因为社冲他笑、爱抚他，就让狗朗生平第一次感到作为狼要比人类更加美好。

也许温和热情模糊了伊佐那社对狼认识的界线，他揉他毛茸茸的后背脖颈和脸颊，亲亲那时不时喷吐鼻息的黑色鼻子，觉得自己爱上了一只大狼狗—不，他当然不认为他是养尊处优的宠物犬，但他同时无可挑剔地令人不住亲近。

而狼人同样不反对任何形式的亲热，很快就从被动接受的一方变成了主动去蹭社的那个，虽然体型的差异妨碍了进一步接触，他还是用力把自己贴近对方，到后来直接胡乱舔社的脸。他有些忘乎所以，犬科动物的天性让他在讨好伴侣的时候有着无师自通的资本。

粗糙的舌头擦过皮肤有些刺痛，但社照单全收，痒得哈哈直笑，他笑着用冰凉的双手捧住他的下巴，把嘴唇印在他嘴上。而狼人明显吃了一惊，呆呆站在原地，他温暖的鼻息再一次直接喷在社的脸上。

真像只大狼狗，当然不是贬义，社露出忍俊不禁的表情，客观地评价:

"傻。"

狗朗反应过来，报复地挥动前肢将社技术性扑倒在地。

"现在看谁比较蠢，你太没有防备了。"他不能像猫科动物一样收起爪子，所以小心地避免爪尖伤人，只用掌心肉垫的部分虚压住社的胳膊。

"原来这样也能说话。"社任由他按倒在地板上，这一跤摔得一点都不疼，而笑闹过后倦怠感渐渐聚集，他脸上的表情柔和起来，"你身上好暖和。"

狗朗忍住低头细嗅的欲望，这是最原始的反射，只是用人类的行为习惯衡量未免不太礼貌，但他对气味的辨识度提高了好几倍，而社甜甜的气息困扰着他—那味道就在几个小时以前被他自己加深，到现在还不时提醒着他发生的一切—为了接上话只好抽着气稀里糊涂应和一声，"嗯。"

"过来一点。"社直视他的眼睛说。

狗朗按他所说俯下身体，拉近他们之间几乎不存在的距离。

有那么一会儿两人沉默下来，气氛却不曾冷寂下去。社仰头吻他爱上的那头野兽，狗朗也亲回去。温和的接触正在转变成某种更加热烈的探索，狗朗想要标记他，毋庸置疑。他想将自己的痕迹留在他身体的每一处，想要拥有他，占有他的全部，身体和灵魂。这是属于他的小怪物，不会再有别人了。他不自觉地从喉咙深处发出某种呜咽，末了还意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇，完全没有意识到自己的的尾巴一直在扫来扫去…

不得不说狗朗很克制，不然也许他就要忍不住就这样和社来一发了，但还不是现在，他不想就这么莽撞地伤到他。当他起身放开他的手腕，才发现自己已经在那里留下红痕。

"对不起，我是不是做的太过火了？你怎么也不提醒我。"

"这有什么关系，一会儿就好了，就算是伤口也很快就…"社仍仰躺在地板上，伸手瞧了眼胳膊很快又放下，有几绺银发挡在额前，"我喜欢犬系的，我是说狼，"他低声细语，但狗朗的听力足够听清楚每一个字，社脸上泛着幸福羞怯的红晕，"所以标记完全没问题，我准备好了。"

"可是…"狗朗对自己的疑虑也颇为困惑，他做出了一点妥协，"起码等到朔月吧，在外界影响最小的时候。"

"不许耍赖。"社翻个身侧躺在狗朗身边，忽然又变得认真严肃，"说真的，我很想为你做点什么，我又不是小孩子了，当然知道喜欢又不能当饭吃。"

你本身就是最好的回报。

他身体深处有个声音快要替他说出这句话了。狗朗伸出捋开挡住对方眼睛的刘海，他一旦想要这么做，就直接变回了人类的形态。

"唔，怎么又变回来了？"社似乎还对大狗恋恋不舍，但拥着狗朗赤裸的躯体同样觉得踏实无比，"你不冷吗，快点去穿上衣服吧。"

"只是'喜欢'而已吗，我真失望。"狗朗笑着说，从地上爬起来后伸手把社也拉起来。

不管怎么说，这似乎加深了他们之间的关系。

TBC

继续傻白甜，期末累出翔来，只能撒点糖当做休息；楼主考完试之前的更新都不会超过尺度_(:3


	21. Chapter 21

21.

阳光明媚的下午，适合休息，并做做白日梦。

老顾客很快就发现了不同，有几个和狗朗熟识的，早就怀着一颗八卦心挪到靠近柜台的位置听壁角。往常狗朗或许会用各种理由打发 他们，但今天不同，他心情极好地请了每个人免费喝一杯。

不远处社套着狗朗店里的制服—是一件从来都没被使用过的印着书店LOGO的围裙—不知道为什么狗朗从来都不穿，但他远远瞧着觉得穿在伊佐那社身上十分合适。暗淡的织物映衬着他漂亮的发色，而那头短发在阳光下又显得十分动人。社正帮忙着把新到的一批货送到后面仓库并分类放好，而狗朗则坐在他平时的位置上招待客人，以及向热切的群众解释他和社的关系。

这件事简直太愉悦了，狗朗一边潦草地往借阅登记上写名字，一边抿着嘴重复着那句话，"如您所见，我们是一对儿。"

顾客们基本上都是住在附近的邻里，其中有好几个人认出了社是那个刚搬来的"外国人"。伊佐那社的英语没有日语说得好，总是有一股德国口音，加上特别的发色就很容易就被辨别出来。相反，狗朗顶着一张亚洲人的脸，在"亚洲人都长得一个样子"的大环境下，鲜有人能在不知道他名字的情况下猜对他的祖籍。

顾客们开玩笑地说着自己想象中的浪漫故事，狗朗听着也不反驳，虽然目光一直追随着搬上爬下的社，但还是会心不在焉地停下来应和两句。这倒省了他花心思编谎的功夫，要解释一对几乎接近永生的恋人的来历，可不是三言两语就能完成的任务，他可想在这里多住一阵，总该和邻居处好关系。

看到伊佐那社在梯子上摇摇晃晃的模样，狗朗当即后悔自己答应他提出帮忙的建议。这小家伙一点安全意识都没有，一手扶着梯子另一手拼命伸长试图把两本书放进距离他最远的那个柜子。

仗着自己底子好，也不能这样粗心大意。

"社，你去喝点水休息一下，剩下的我来就可以。"狗朗委婉地要求他停止。

社回头向下看看狗朗，露出一个笑容，"好。"他答应一声，然后利索地爬下梯子，拍拍身上的灰走过去，在狗朗还未有所反应之前，伸手捧住他的脸颊亲了他一下。社从后门的库房出来，尚不知晓到店堂里发生的小插曲，而直到他们身后的群众善意地起哄，甚至还有人吹了声口哨，他才被这阵仗吓住。

"怎、怎么了？" 社从狗朗身上弹开，转头看看坐在店里的大叔大婶，觉得怪不好意思，又转回来求助地望向狗朗。

"没什么。"狗朗捏捏他的手，推着他的肩膀把他介绍给所有人。

事后社问起来:"怎么突然把我介绍给你的朋友了？我还没准备好，而且应该更正式一点的…"

"他们也算不上朋友，我只是觉得你太孤僻了，该多和别人认识认识。

"我哪有…"社不想谈及自身，故意岔开话题，"怎么样，今晚去我家吗，一起做晚饭？"他还不想那么早就搬去和狗朗一起住，因为他自己也刚安顿下来，而家里也还有另一个成员。狗朗表示理解，况且他们住的很近。多几次约会也要比直接住在一块儿有情趣多了。

狗朗能闻到他身上新书油墨和灰尘混合的气味，但仍能从中辨认出些别的来。他伸手把社捞进怀里揉了揉，亲热了好一会，忽然想到一件事:

"猫呢，前几天天就没看见她人，你不给她打个电话么？"狗朗无意探听一个原祖始祖的家事，不过那位毕竟是社的"家人"。

"那野丫头周末才回来。"

换言之他们还有好几个整天能不顾别人享受二人世界，不过怎样和家里人介绍狗朗也是件重要的事。

狗朗还没来得及细问，门铃就响了起来。社从他身上爬起来就想去应门，狗朗扯住他帮他把弄乱的衣服整平，"你着什么急，再说了，这应该是来找我的。

门开了，气氛瞬间的变化足够一个训练有素的人完成防御反射，而狗朗的第一反应却是推开伊佐那社，自己则向侧边闪开躲过一击。待他重新站稳定睛看向发动攻击的"敌人"时，只看到他们刚才挂在嘴边的"野丫头"正摆开架势，满脸怒容对着自己，分开双手挡在伊佐那社面前，一副保护着他的模样。

狗朗好笑地敛起杀意，放松下来，但那猫姑娘却仍然是一副快炸了毛的凶狠样，直勾瞪着狗朗走近的每一步，生怕错过什么动向就会有性命之忧。

"你这家伙，果然是把小白拐来这里的吧！到底有什么目的！"

家里留着太多痕迹，也难怪她能找上门来。

"Neko你听我说…"社被女儿咄咄逼人的气势噎了一下，当事情快于它们该发生的时候，他总被打得措手不及，反应障碍。他还没有来得及修补狗朗和猫初次见面时造成的不愉快，现在其中一方又忽然尖锐起来。这要他怎么解释才好哇。难不成指指狗朗告诉她，喏我给你找了个后爹。

不管怎样还得首先安抚下Neko的情绪，没有提前打电话的确是社的不对(刚陷入恋爱的人哪里还能多出脑容量来记起这个事情)，而且他侥幸地认为每个血族出外狩猎的时候都是不喜欢别人打扰的。

社从Neko身后绕出来，走到她的正面，把她平举的双手放下来。

"其实我和狗朗—"

狗朗打断他的话，一言不发地搂过社的腰把他带回自己身边。社回头埋怨地瞪了他一眼，平时挺稳重一人现在添什么乱呐，早就看出来狗朗对猫有点意见，但社没想到他竟表现得这么直接。

这个举动的效果是显著的，Neko不可置信地瞪着他们，脸色沉了下去，社立即朝她歉疚地解释:"其实是这样的…"

那只仍搭在社腰间得手就是最有力的声明，Neke在看到的一瞬间就明白了一切。此刻伊佐那社开口解释，让她好像到了莫大欺骗和伤害般，竟然哇地一声哭了。

这反应令社始料未及，他拍她的背，轻声细语地说话，但仍抚慰不好Neko，而且根本不明白自己做错了什么才让她这么伤心。

"你是不是不要我了？"泪水从Neko眼眶里不断涌出来，她一边哭一边断断续续地说，"我回到家，发现你不在…你是不是想要扔掉我…？"

"怎么会呢？"社小声说，伸出手试图抱抱她，然而Neko拒绝他的接近。

"骗人！"

女孩运用她的天赋变成小猫，一下子从门口窜到外面。社急急忙忙跟着跑出去，但猫已经不见了踪影。

狗朗也没有好办法，如果Neko是个普通姑娘，他或许还能嗅出点蛛丝马迹，但很遗憾她是个逃跑和躲藏的高手，最得意的技能就是知觉干扰。

伊佐那社越来越担心，跑遍了附近的弄堂和花园都没有发现Neko的踪影，他烦躁地听着一遍又一遍机械的女音说着用户已关机的提醒，却还是一遍遍地打电话。

"等她冷静下来说不定就自己回家了。"狗朗对Neko莫名其妙的任性有点恼火，而伊佐那社烂好人的态度更是火上加油。

社没有反驳也没有回答，只是一个劲打电话。

入夜之后温度骤降，白昼里回暖的假象又被扑打着窗户的风撕破，新闻台循环播放着暴雪来袭的预告，仅仅是一个傍晚的时间，天气就变得恶劣起来。今年的冬季特别长，这个月份仍被暴雪袭击的先例不在少数。

狗朗虽说不赞同为一个闹别扭的小鬼这么大动干戈(毕竟她也不是一个真正的小鬼，在这座城市里她只要不去伤害别人就谢天谢地了)，但还是陪着社找了一晚上。他们在冷风里走了几个小时，喊猫的名字，结果是可想而知的一无所获。Neko这样的能力者若是不想被人发现，那就不会被人发现。

他们精疲力竭地回到家里—社的家里—寄期望Neko能自己回来，但并没有如愿。为此社和狗朗吵了一架，或者说反过来，已经说不清是谁先起的头。或许是这几天生活的变化让他们都有些无力应付。而这天晚上社爬上床的时候没搭理躺在他身边的人，他熄了灯翻过身去放缓呼吸，假装自己睡着了，实际上却一整夜都没合眼。

第二天早晨社犹犹豫豫地下楼，发现狗朗正在做鸡蛋煎饼。他拉开凳子坐好，狗朗把食物送到他面前，自己也坐下来吃早饭。没人出声道歉，却都认为自己才是有错的那一个。他们沉默地吃完早餐，最后两个人一起收拾了餐具。但Neko还是没有回家。

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

22.

在彼此不和对方说话半个小时之后，他俩终于憋不住同时出声。此刻时钟的指针刚迈过八点半，而社和狗朗已经干坐着等了很久，只不过即没有电话打进，也没有人敲门。Neko的电话已经关机，所以社指望她至少能打个电话回家报平安。

"你在哪里？我很担心，看到请回复我。"社又发了一条短信。他往上滑动屏幕，只能看到送信列表里十几条没有任何回复、内容相似的简讯焦虑不已。此时此刻他听着窗外呜咽的风声觉得自己又冷又累。

天幕透着青灰色，窗户外面积了一夜的暴雪总算如期而至，狗朗拉上窗帘把头转过来，看着社的脸。

"别担心，她毕竟不是普通女孩。"见过Neko变形的狗朗毫不在意。那女孩的实力一目了然，就算是把她丢进狼崽子堆里这姑娘都能全身而退。

社心知肚明，却怕她胡乱出去又捅什么篓子，虽然血族从不忌惮人类，可在优秀的战士也会有势单力薄的时候，Neko做事不知分寸，说话也心直口快，如果她真的为了撒气弄出点事情来，很有可能就能在第二天的报纸头条上看到她。

如果他不能约束好Neko，就相当于他对家里所有反抗的彻底失败。他当初信誓旦旦的保证和宣言，都会变成可笑意气之争。落人话柄不足为惧，重要的是他想向所有自命不凡的"高等级"证明他的可以完全治愈那些"瘾君子"。

"但她需要我—"社沮丧地说，他又立即补充道，"她需要我们。"

他结束了思考，小猫离奇的身世一时半刻难以解释，他注意到自己在狗朗面前愣神的时间越来越多，然而狗朗并没有催促他。他看一眼狗朗，又立即低下头去。或许昨晚无意义的争执还留着余效。

就算以最宽松的标准评价，Neko的行为也的确不能讨人喜欢。社想要率先和狗朗道歉，又不知道该如何表达歉意，他向上望着狗朗，对方正放松地抱臂站在和他隔着一张桌子的对角。社喜欢用这角度看他，虽然他不坐着的时候他们的身高差距令他也不得不仰着头才能和他对视。

狗朗总是绷着脸，也许是性格所致，但也不乏温柔的时刻，就好像现在，他脸部的线条渐渐松散下来，柔和地回看向社。表示他正在认真听着他说话。

"她的行为的确有失偏颇，那是因为她在年纪很小的时候就被激进派的人转变，而我救了她，从那以后她就很依赖我。那伙人把'初拥'当做乐子，很多时候会无差别地袭击路人。但这还不是主要原因。"社面无表情地说，"Neko的天分你也看到了，她很特别，因此她似乎被刻意培养。"

"刻意培养？"狗朗对这个词略有疑惑，但从社前面的叙述中已经猜出大意。

"她很可能会成为像我上次解决掉的那只一样的东西—到了那样的程度已经没有办法挽回了—我真的只能用东西来形容他们。白天的时候他们或许还能表现得比较正常，一旦入夜就变得暴躁易怒，只会遵循本能对外界的刺激做出反应。狩猎是他们醒着时唯一会做的事，甚至到了毫不关心自身的处境的程度。虽然这让消灭他们变得十分容易，可问题在于他们的数量越来越多…"

"为什么？"一大团教科书式的词汇纷繁而来，狗朗从中挑拣出几个关键的独自消化，他试图用狼族的思维来解读这件事，但发现这同样不合理。起码狼人不会让自己的队伍里出现这种不稳定因素—这么形容有些残酷—但在战斗中优先考虑的牺牲品是前锋，而不是炮灰：这两者有着本质上的区别。

"谁知道呢，"社耸肩，语气带着倦怠，"明明损人不利己，偏偏还有越演越烈的趋势。这些病态的新生血族全部都是由人类受到初拥转变而来，"他停顿了一下看向狗朗，"你应该知道初拥仪式可不是咬一口那么简单就能完成的吧？可那些激进派随意转变人类，大部分新人根本不能归为战力，这么做即不能扩充家族成员，又浪费时间。我不清楚他们这么做是因为仇视人类还是为了挑衅'我们'，或者纯粹为了混淆视听以保全自己。"

狗朗沉默许久，挪动双腿，："带着她远离族群，甚至做个素食主义者，你想要治愈那个女孩？"

"治愈…可以这么说吧，如果把沦为野兽的血族比做病态的话，我确实想要帮助他们，在一切还无可挽回以前。"

"你放心她一个人出门？"

"说实话我后悔了。之前她的表现很不错，现在看来怕是我高估了自己，也高估了她的恢复情况。"社发出自嘲的笑声，对狗朗理所当然的质问口气十分不满，却不想再次挑起争执，他坐在椅子上动了一下，难得地皱起了眉，"话说回来，你现在知道我为什么这么着急了吧。"

狗朗看向别处，"抱歉在没弄清楚事情怎么回事前就朝你发火。"

社因为突然冒出来的致歉词愣住几秒。"我不能先道歉了。"他想。

"呃…你也见过Neko了，她只是脾气差了点，心智也比较幼稚，可她没什么恶意本质上是个好孩子。我花了三年时间让她找回自己的人格，帮她重新建立道德观和世界观，但家族里却没有一个人支持我。所有人都觉得这些失去理智的人该被处死，就算是那些没有危险性的也不能有例外，根本不必在他们身上费心费力。但事实证明在人格完全成型以前这种状态是可以逆转的。"

"所以，你坚持己见不惜和家里闹翻？"

"你怎么知道…好吧，"社小声说，这的确是明摆着的事实，"但我没和家里闹翻，还没到那么糟糕的地步。"

"我看也好不到哪里去。"狗朗轻声抱怨，虽然社不合群的原因和他猜想的略有不同，但大致上没有出入，"你也太烂好心了。"

"你能眼睁睁看着同胞被屠杀么？这不单单是正义感的问题。"社苦涩地微笑起来。

"如果有理由的话，我不会插手任何事情。"

"冷酷的狼人。"社撅嘴。

"我只会保护自己爱的人。"狗朗看向社。

社彻底没话可说了。

风势愈加恶劣起来，窗台上已经形成了十分可观的一层积雪，外头的景象也可以从此推断一二。

"暴雪这么大，她迷路或者遇上麻烦该怎么办？我们才刚来这里，对附近不熟悉。也许都怪我平时老把她当做孩子，什么事情都不需要她做，如果真的碰到猎手和敌人，她做事太冲动一定会吃亏…"

这个城市里的确隐藏着不少他们的同类，专门猎杀血族和狼人的猎手狗朗倒是一个没有见过。和平年代已经持续了几十年，照这个趋势看还能再继续好几倍那么长的日子，所有人的日子都好过了起来，不论是属于暗夜的群体、狼人，亦或是人类。大部分人温饱不愁衣食无忧，只想过好自己的小日子，没人会因为闲来没事就整天打打杀杀。

根本没什么好担心的，社和Neko从来都不会杀死猎物引火上身。现在所剩无几的吸血鬼猎人，大都不把这个天赋所赐的职业当做主职，只要没遇上做事太出格的野游者，基本上都懒得插手管—想来也是，一没赏金，二还要拿自己的性命赌博。在这个利益至上的社会里，一个理智的社会人总为该为了自己和家人消极怠工几回。人类自己都觉得不值钱的道德正义又不能当饭吃。

狗朗觉得社有些保护过度，不仅如此，这小家伙的意识明显还留在基督徒焚烧女巫的黑暗日子。又要担心家里人又要担心猎手，未免太杞人忧天了。

"我可以向你保证的领地里没有猎人，除非你家的小不点能一晚上步行几百公里。"狗朗抚上社的肩膀，试图以此缓解他的焦虑，"你得让她自己长大，想明白自己错了还是对了，什么该做什么不该做，毕竟这也算是治疗必不可少的一部分。而不是整天粘着你，或者说—你知道，她似乎不能接受你们的生活里介入别人，但她有她的生活，你也有你的。而我喜欢你，她得接受这个事实。"狗朗十分理性地分析了一番，最后感慨道，"说实话她想要霸占你的心情我很能理解…"

听到这里社微微害羞起来，这不是他第一次听到狗朗的情话，可还是走了神。不过狗朗说的很在理，他收拾着自己的表情点了点头。

"我不知道她之前经历过什么让她这么依赖你，但是容我实话实说，你担心的太多了。猫绝对是个实力非凡的姑娘，我估计附近一带的小子都不是她的对手。你不要着急，她气消了自然会回家，"狗朗又刻意加上一句，"她那么喜欢你呢。"

伊佐那社抬起头注视着狗朗的眼睛，后者闪烁着幽深的黑色光芒。社默默站起来靠近他，站到狗朗身前并环住他的腰。他轻轻阖上眼靠在恋人身上，努力地放松身体，想要把注意力从这些繁琐恼人的事宜中抽出那么几分钟。

"你吃醋吗？"社问。

"有那么一点吧。"狗朗坦诚回答。

他们就这样和好了。

只不过意见还是存在着分歧。

"难不成你还要惯着她继续胡闹？她这么任性多半是你惯出来的。"狗朗坚持自己的观点，并不同意社为这场矛盾的结局负责，"这镇子不大，她跑不到哪里去。"

"可是…"社到了嘴边的反驳被一阵敲门声打断，"是Neko回来了？"

他惊喜地跑过去开门，但门开了之后，是个生面孔。社失望地瞪着来人看，而那个敲门的年青人同样不发一言地回瞪他们。社翻找着记忆中关于这个人的一切，有些熟悉却又说不上来究竟是谁，只好等着对方说明来意。

狗朗戒备地问:"你找谁？"

那年轻人人变戏法一样从身后拎出一只浑身湿透沾满泥雪的小猫，攥着她的后颈把她举到伊佐那社面前。这个动作幅度一点都不大，表现出了恰到好处的礼节，但社还是露出惊讶的表情，只不过很快就转变成了放松和释然。他小心地把冻僵了的小猫接过来抱紧怀里，不由自主向后靠去，好挨狗朗近些。

"这是怎么一回事？"社从门旁边的衣帽架上抽下一条围巾裹在瑟瑟发抖的Neko身上，但这似乎不能阻止她颤抖。

那个年轻人缓缓抬起头来，伸手从上衣口袋里摸出一个信封，再次看了看信封上写的地址和收件人，确保自己投递并宣布得准确无误，最后重新用那双带着黑眼圈的眼睛阴郁地瞪着他们。

看完这一连串举动，社总算记起这是谁。这个人是家族中的"信使"，一个被下过诅咒而永远无法泄露秘密的可靠传信人。

"威丝曼先生，容我通知您：您的姐姐克劳迪娅希望您能在这周末的晚上八点回家见她，并向她解释清楚这一切。"送信人看了眼窝在社怀里的小猫，露出一个冷淡而轻蔑的笑容，而后将视线转回社的脸上。他看着伊佐那社，又看了眼狗朗，神情很快就又恢复到先前的礼节化的恭敬淡漠，"请您仔细阅读信件，我的任务完成了，告辞。"

姐姐克劳迪娅的郑重来信令社措手不及，考究的羊皮纸上甚至打着火漆印，不用辨别家徽的图案，光从收件人姓名的手写体就能知道这封信出自谁手。明明放在现代一个电话就能解决的问题，他姐姐非得搞得正式不已。这一切到来得太快只叫人隐隐头疼。因为如此正式的邀约只能说明与会的都是些重要人物。

换句话说，这是姐姐要召集长老会开批斗大会兴师问罪啊…

社拿到这封信的第一个念头就是自己完蛋了，他一手抱着小猫一手举着信封，"我就说家里一定会派人盯着我嘛，"他故作轻松地晃那张薄薄的羊皮信封，其实在说这句话的时候已经料想到所有家庭问题的挑战，只好自欺欺人地安慰道，"一定是Neko做什么坏事了才会找来，但她没有直接被处刑，所以也应该没那么坏吧…"

"姐姐？"狗朗说，对那封信十分好奇，"我从没听说过你还有个姐姐。"

"不如咱们逃走吧！"社忽然从无措的状态中以惊人速度恢复，他拽着狗朗转身进屋，甩上大门后一路奔回二楼卧室，"虽然这里已经被发现了但现在开始收拾东西逃走还不晚。扔掉手机和信用卡，车子也不能用，当然网络更不能用。现金的话我剩的不多但也足够几天…我们可以用走的一直出城，再换车，起码还能争取到几天，到时候再想办法…"他一边嘀咕一边抱着小猫开始翻箱倒柜。

"行了。"狗朗拉住他说，"你这是做什么啊？"

"当然是逃命啊！"

"既然他们知道你的行踪，你又能逃到哪里去？"狗朗按住他的肩膀让他冷静下来，"何不不先看看信的内容再做决定，我倒是觉得情况没你想象的这么糟。你自己也说和家里的关系没有差到那种地步，何必要逃呢。不如借此机会和家人好好说清楚？而且—"他从社怀里把僵住的小猫抱出来，"她好像吓坏了，也冻僵了。"

Neko在围巾下面不停发抖，就算是换成狗朗抱着她也毫无反应。狗朗又示意社看向楼下，狭窄的马路边对面停着两辆外省牌照的车，而且一看便知不是这个镇子上的人能消费得起的好车。

"你看，他们这是在等着你。"

社不悦地嘘了一声，随后慢慢镇定下来。

"拜托你抱一会儿Neko，我去放热水，她需要好好洗个热水澡再来解释解释自己干了什么好事。"

TBC

各位抱歉！我来更新啦！之后一两章估计也会比较无聊【就是说还没有兽人play【。

我快忘记之前写了啥了，有BUG请告


	23. Chapter 23

23.

久远的过去，童年，记忆中还有着连绵金色麦田的夏天。千万顷田野铺成无止无尽的平原，没有宽阔的公路，没有汽车和飞机，那时候的天还是透澈的蓝色，人类仍依靠自己的双腿和牛马出行；那时候的白昼过分光明，而夜晚没有电器，纯净而黑暗。一切都被自然划分地清楚明白，恰到好处：白昼属于人类，黑夜属于他们。

伊佐那社曾经见过一只垂死挣扎的同族—饥饿虚弱，在烈日的暴晒下已经显露出原型—他那时候尚不能理解他们为什么不能坦然行走在阳光下，而自己却不会畏惧这些本该令人心情愉悦的景色。

那个人栽倒进被晒得干燥变枯的灌木丛中，流着暗黑色的血。小男孩看到了他，跑回家喊来了大人，但那时候已经晚了，那个流浪汉已经死了。那是他第一次目睹死亡，虽然并非全部过程，却足够深刻到认知理解一个对他而言全新的概念。

"我什么都没做错。"

Neko低着头坐沙发上小声说。她的双手握成拳放在自己的膝盖上，随后她吸了吸鼻子，又抬起手来用手背胡乱擦了一把脸。刚洗完的头发稍垂在她的身后，还淌着水，而搭在脖子上的毛巾完全没有被使用的迹象。在白炽灯光的衬托下，这个姑娘异色双眸格外显眼。

社叹了口气，伸手拿过毛巾帮她擦头发，然后他开口，异常平静镇定：

"我听说，你想要转变一个小女孩？"

听起来这语气既不温和也不带责备怪罪，但狗朗能察觉出脆弱而易碎的压抑稍稍出现了裂痕。也许社发火的样子是难以想象的，但他现在的确在隐忍怒气。

"那有什…"

"我对你很失望。"

社冷冷地打断她，并没有看她的眼睛。潜藏在他平静包容的表象之下，是触及某些原则的时候，他身为一个原祖自然而显的气质令人不由自主地敬畏、恐惧、好奇而又不可抑制地被吸引。

Neko如同被针尖刺中，虽然这感觉转瞬即逝，但已经令她无法再发出任何反驳的话语。

也许社从来都不仅仅是他表现出的温和友善样子，他的全部本就远胜于外表。狗朗站在他身后，却同样有那么一瞬间感觉到危险。可又矛盾地被这感觉吸引，他忍不住比较起两者的差别，然而不论谁妄想测量他，就会越陷越深。

狗朗本以为社性子软，无法严责自己的氏族，现在倒发觉自己的担心成了多余。他微微放下心来，拍了拍社的肩膀，坐到一边当起了听众。

Neko和社之间的气氛还是紧张起来，或者说Neko单方面如此认为。其实她根本撑不到两分钟，在前天跑出家门的那一刻她立即后悔了。只不过她内心的傲气和自尊令她无法回头。现在想来都是无理的赌气和不必要的嫉妒。Neko小心地抬头看了社一眼，又看看狗朗，低下头不说话了。

然而社只是沉默地继续擦着Neko那头长长的头发，她的头发潮湿厚重，似乎永远都无法擦干。暖气已经被开到最大，却无法驱走所有寒冷。不只是身体上的寒冷，还有积郁在Neko内心的寒意。

社刻意不出声，狗朗乐得配合他演戏，只需维持一贯的严肃形象，坐在那儿就自然有种前来讯问犯人的架势，这让Neko同样不敢抬头看他。不得不说能欣赏一个无法无天的姑娘垂头丧气的模样，可要比劳心劳力教训她有趣多了。

"小白…"Neko无法忍受这样的压抑，哀声说道，"我…我…"她忽然又开始哭泣，眼泪一颗颗从她脸上滚落下去，"我不会再这么做了，你不要赶我走…"

如果事情真的发生到那一步，何止是离开这么简单。社临时想到一个主意，他侧过脸瞪了眼狗朗，示意他拿出点平时说教的本事来，而不是举着茶杯看好戏。

"这次家里来了信，若是他们硬要追究起来，恐怕我们只能继续逃了。"社皱着眉头说的有板有眼，甚至故作悲痛地抱了抱还没缓过神来的Neko，"别担心，他们下令杀你，我不会坐视不理的。"社在Neko看不到的角度对着狗朗做了个过来帮忙的手势，随后又摸摸Neko的头顶，"我会保护你。"

狗朗接到命令立即凑上来，虽说他的演技和社半斤八两，但是骗过Neko绰绰有余。思忖片刻后狗朗慢悠悠开口，以他惯常有的那种淡然而镇静的语气说道：

"逃跑不是长久之计，而最坏的打算就是战斗。"狗朗的表情特别有说服力，他转身又安抚似地摩挲着社的背，"就算是发展到最坏的情况，我也会毫不犹豫地站在你这一边。狼人无所畏惧，就算要和你的整个家族对抗我也会为你战斗到最后一刻。"

真肉麻。社从来不晓得狗朗编瞎话的水准这么高，着一段段都是哪里学来的。他比着嘴型对狗朗说了句"恶心。"后者却心情舒畅地扬了扬一边的眉毛。

两个人连手吓唬Neko的效果达到了预期，小姑娘吧嗒吧嗒掉着眼泪哭的更凶了。她显然没有考虑过自己的所作所为会给社带来的影响。若沿用血族的老规矩处置，逆反一个家族集体意志的下场就是被家族除名，而所谓的除名只是用在贵族身上的隐晦说法。没有哪个家族会流放他们长老以上的成员，更何况是一个原祖，那是家族的耻辱—他们只会被处死，没有别的可能。

"我只问你一件事。"社轻轻环着Neko的肩膀，而她抽噎起来，"对方是谁，你为什么这么做，只是觉得好玩？还是为了拿她出气？"

实际上第一个问题社通过他姐姐的来信早就知道得一清二楚，他不仅知道那孩子的名字，还知道那个小女孩不止一次地和Neko有过接触。小猫急于证明自己的存在的价值，手段欠妥，社却在得知这个消息时怪异地欣慰起来，因为这孩子总算能够找到一种生存方式。最重要的是Neko从没有强迫她的猎物，这次只是冒冒失失地想要完成初拥。

但家长的威严还是该摆一摆的，虽说家长们总知道并能够包容孩子做的一切坏事，但还是需要她自己承认这一切并且有所改过。

"不，当然不是！"Neko刚说了两个字就咬到舌头，她的呼吸因为激动的情绪而短促，"我才不会那么做！"她颤抖着几乎缩进沙发里。

"可你居然违背我的规定。"

Neko曾在垃圾堆里睡觉，在未干的泥潭里喝水，寻找那些和她一样几乎死掉的猎物。然而社是第一个注意到她并且关心她的人，如果她的行为让社牵连在内，第一个无法原谅的就是自己。虽然菊理给她一种相似却又相斥的感觉，但她不断告诫自己社才是她最最重要的人。只不过这种矛盾的情绪却在Neko看不到的地方不断加深。

"不…就算、就算…"Neko哭着重申，"我永远都不会背叛小白。"

社早已听出端倪，他用指尖将Neko遮在眼前的发梢慢慢拨远，他的眼神一如既往地柔和，所以当他微笑的时候，看上去就像个无忧无虑的少年。然而他在Neko湿漉漉的头顶落下一个轻吻，就如同一位真正的父亲，令人由衷感到心安。

"我知道。"社说。

Neko出奇地停止了哭泣，她的脸上还挂着泪滴，转头问道："你是不是一开始就没有生气？"

狗朗和社互相对视一眼就都抿嘴笑了起来。

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

24.

Neko就好所有十几岁的青少年一样脾气暴躁、我行我素，但在受到意外冲击的时候，她也和所有同龄人一样难以独自招架。示弱是早晚的事，她最后一丁点所谓的自尊早已是强弩之末。也许她尚不成熟的心智和阅历会令她不假思索站起来就冲狗朗嚷嚷，但绝不是对社。

"你们合起伙来骗我！"

虽然这句脱口而出的话主语涵盖了两个人，但Neko的怒火显然只针对了狗朗。社忍不住嘘她，然后一字一顿地说："你先说说，自己都哪儿错了。"

小猫看了眼神色不悦的社，身体再次委顿下去，她脸上的泪痕已经被吹干，但还是能看得出来她刚刚大哭过。

起初Neko咬牙不愿意出声，距她十分接近的社的脸颊脖颈却透出一些端倪，她很快就被一种气味引去注意力，并立即半真半假地皱起眉来，然而这个表情在她脸上并不显得温顺可爱，或者说任何表情在她脸上都不会显得温顺可爱。

"你们上床了！？"Neko几乎咆哮起来。

"注意你的语气！"狗朗挡在她面前。

如此直言不讳让狗朗惊诧地剜了Neko一眼，他站直身体，眼睛又不自觉移到社那儿。Neko有点不尊重她的长辈，最起码对伊佐那社的身份实有冒犯。

但社并不介意，因此狗朗带点愠怒的脸对Neko没有起半点作用。这姑娘压根就没再多看狗朗一眼，只是死死盯着社的脸，盼望下一秒钟他会笑笑说这只是个玩笑。

社仅在刚听到如此露骨直白的词语时颤抖了一下，很快就调整心态重新看向口无遮拦的Neko，却不能免俗地脸红了一下。他注意到自己外表的变化，赶紧将手里给Neko擦头发的毛巾放了下来。

这件事即无法否认又不能正面应下，社自知身上还带着狗朗的气味，十分明显，难以错认。

他们三个古怪地相互对视，直到社轻轻咳嗽了一声，他轻舔了舔下嘴唇，但它们依旧干燥。在正式发表什么论断前社重新看向狗朗，想获得一些语言上的支持，但很可惜，没有—这可是个难题，狗朗只好抱歉地将它遗留给最有话语权的当事人。

于是社只得转来硬着头皮干脆地说道："啊…就是这样。"

狗朗几乎能看到Neko头顶上根本不存在的竖立着的耳朵焉了下去。

"为了什么？"Neko心灰意冷地丢下另一个重磅炸弹。问者无心，听者可是吓到惊起。

这姑娘绝对有拷问的天赋，字字直戳重点，简直就是一剑毙命啊。狗朗不合时宜地想，私心为了这样无所顾忌的问题叫好，并十分期待社的答案。

就和所有被孩子窥探到夜里好事的家长一样，伊佐那社羞窘得不行，一时间连搪塞的理由都找不到。他绞尽脑汁想要编些委婉的说法来替代，可一旦被Neko开了这个头，他自己就不能控制地回想和狗朗在一起时的一切，机缘巧合却又如同命中注定，虽然短暂却已经走的很远…联想到更加不含蓄的东西的时候社简直不能顶着两对目光继续坐在这儿。

"不要转移话题，你根本没有犯了错误的自觉。"社不自然地挠了挠根本没有发痒的耳背，皮肤表面是烫的，他转又拢拢耳边卷起的发梢掩饰自己的紧张。

"是谁在转移话题啊…"Neko小声反驳。

对话的立场已然转变，连狗朗都快沉迷于追究这些细节，而忘记这本该是Neko的批评大会，但谁又能指责一个健康成年雄性的虚荣心呢。

看得出来Neko仍处在一种自我矛盾的负面情绪影响下，同时还有一肚子牢骚话，她对待两人的态度迥然不同，当她把视线转向狗朗，就不吝啬将所有敌意展现于外。还摆出愤愤不满的眉眼，把狗朗从头到脚打量了几遍—而且看他的眼神就像在看强【哎快看有灰机】奸犯—她与生俱来的本能再次记住了这个人的味道。太棒了，这家伙身上同样混合着社的气味，Neko稍微想象一下那画面就忍不住想要揍人。

"我们是在谈论你的问题，小姐。"社想要挽回一点面子，可谁都不能确定那东西一开始是否存在。

"我想要转变那个女孩，她也是自愿的，"Neko现学现用社的结束句说道，"就是这样。"轻松愉快仿佛就在谈论今晚的晚餐内容。她是一个彻头彻尾的吸血鬼，品尝猎物的确就和吃顿晚饭一样简单，可要将一个人类转变，那就完全是另一码事，

这个过程十分漫长复杂，而通俗的说法就是初拥，虽然那只是整个仪式的很小一部分。

"你答应过不再转变任何一个人，"社垂头道，"那是我最低的界限，也是家里…"

是了，那些在Neko脑海里的条条框框越来越连贯，事已至此她竟无话可说，无法辩驳更无法承认这个被强加的错误。她喜欢菊理，想要和她待在一起，人类身体的软弱却成了最初的阻碍。她低头抓住衣衣襟，在那之后她的心脏早就不再跳动，可每当她回想起那段浑浑噩噩的年月，就能感受到胸口里一阵抽搐不适。

菊理是除去伊佐那社以外的，唯一一个会给她带来这样感觉的人。

"小社，你流放我吧…只要我不再属于白银的氏族，那么不论我做了什么不可饶恕的事情，都不会牵连到你了…"她把双曲起来搁在沙发上，双手抱住膝盖，低着头用几不可闻的声音说。说完抬头望一眼紧挨着她的社，苍白的脸上浮现出一股悲伤的神色。

"需要我走开吗？"狗朗问。

"不，"社想了想，最后还是坚定地说，"我需要你留在这。"

Neko撇嘴，神色依旧黯淡，已是没有心气和狗朗计较。

"还有你，"社面向Neko，不停顿地说，"我需要你在这，在我身边，你是我的氏族成员，就是我家里的一份子。"他再次把Neko轻轻搂进怀里，只不过这次加了狗朗进来，"终有一天你会明白，只有家人才是毕生荣耀所在。"

Neko不懂什么荣耀，她对家人一说半信半疑。社对她很好甚至视如己出，而她也十分信赖尊敬他，"但…但…"Neko刚一开口忽然又顿住，"你的姐姐才是你真正的家人。"

伊佐那社惊讶地僵在原地。

"是呢。"他叹息着说，松开手放开他们两个。

就算不提及这个名字，与之相关的记忆也能自动开始从脑海呈现。克劳迪娅是阿道夫的长姐，他们拥有相同的父亲和母亲，同一脉血缘同一个姓氏。他们的年岁相差很小，小到令人快要忘记他们是一对血族姐弟。

很多和家族相关的故事都充满着温情与悲伤，而克劳迪娅就是温情的那个部分。

"既然你都有了主动申请流放的觉悟，也应该不怕回去面对那些老家伙们的评头论足吧？"想到姐姐，社的心里总算生出一丝力量。

"…回家？"她惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，家族这个单词对她就意味着审判。

"这么长时间了，我也该回家看看。"社说着体面话，却仍难掩自身畏怯，"虽然我心里也没底，这次急匆匆的'聚会'是要做什么。但'他们'已经在对街等了四五个小时了。"

四五个小时只不过是血族漫长生命中不值计量的微毫，社在这个时候却巴不得时间走慢一些。

谢绝了那些等待许久的绅士们的"载你们过去"的好意，社想要用一用自己那辆上了年纪的旧车。

Neko走在前面，一拐过墙角走进车库，而社趁着这段时间迅速扯了扯他身边的另一双手。

"狗朗，"他斜过头，把自己的车钥匙塞到狗朗手里，而后略带保守的说，"害你卷进这些麻烦里真抱歉。不过这个时候见到我的家人，你觉得我们的关系需要公开吗？"

"什么？"狗朗手抖了一下，差点把刚接过来钥匙甩掉，他竟从未考虑过这个问题。直到他坐进驾驶室，他的大脑都在思考这个问题，身体的动作脱离大脑的指挥而显缓慢，他系好安全带，看了眼后视镜中Neko不耐烦的脸，稍微有些清醒。

社已经坐进副驾驶的位置，并生疏地拉出安全带，坐定后追寻地看向他。

"看情况吧…"狗朗只能折中而模糊地说，"还不知道你家人的态度。"

"还能怎么办？"不知前情的Neko大喇喇地插嘴，"大不了就是—"她举起手来在自己脖子上比划了那么一下，"这样呗。"

社注意到后排的情况无奈地摇头笑了。Neko的黑幽默只是在调侃她自己的命运，却也同时暗示着剩下的两个人。他愣愣地看着狗朗发动他的车，像是要回忆起什么似盯着已经过时的仪表盘。

未来犹未可知，但这一次他已不再是独自一人面对。

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

来了，（划去）鸡飞狗跳（划去）见家长。本来是因为Neko的小处分纠纷，现在大家全都跑题到某某和某某那点事儿上去了

注意：姐姐的性格崩坏，但姐姐我宣你啊你造么_(:3

25．

虽然伊佐那社和他的姐姐生于德国，但威丝曼家族的势力从十九世纪开始就从欧洲渐渐渗透入了美洲，事实证明美国迅速成长为一个富饶强大的国家，在时间多到花不完的大家族里，往这些肥沃的土地上做做投资自然就成了无伤大雅的消遣，同时也能一举两得拓展新的领土。

社早就知道姐姐在美国拥有"一些"地产和企业，前阵子他在还在和家里闹别扭，住处的选择往往会避开这些地点。因此当社被告知克劳迪娅此刻正在一个车程不足三小时的古堡里等候他的时候，伊佐那社不由怀疑自己的情报来源是否可靠。

沿着公路行驶了开头无聊的两个小时，一路上几乎没和几辆车交汇，而且那些过路的车辆基本都是运货的卡车。他们这几辆车也算另类了—伊佐那社那辆老掉牙的宾利不说，他们后头还跟着两辆故意伪装低调，明眼人却一眼就能看出价格不菲的林肯。社默默吐槽姐姐的品味：这颜色这车型，搞得和总统出巡一样。

他们从公路下来拐进一条铺满石子的小道，社注意到地标的变化，并立即察觉出自己已身处家族领地。对气味变化敏感的不止狼人而已，他血液中流淌着那些古老基因由于回归阔别许久的集体而轻轻骚动，却又很快平息。

轮胎碾过石子起伏不平，久违了的颠簸令社不禁打起精神。

"天气再暖一点我们去旅行吧？"他望着窗外的景色冷不防说了这么一句。

"是吗，忽然就想要去旅行了？"狗朗打了一把方向，"你想去什么地方？"

"我想回故乡看看，"社摇下车窗说，"已经太久没有回过家了。"灌来的冷风让人在暖气包裹下清醒不少，也吹乱他的头发，"据说我的祖先在欧洲拥有过一个小国家，虽然现在那个国家已经不复存在。"

"这么说来你还是个王子咯？"

"如果要这么算，我好歹也是个国王吧—"社笑着回应，随后那种过分轻快的气氛又被压制下去，"看见前面那扇门了没有。"

车子的后轮经过了一处不平，车厢里抖动了一下，Neko被吓到而迅速抬起头来。狗朗从反光镜里看到她在瞪着自己，只不过很快就把视线转向了一边。狗朗瞥了眼后视镜，跟在他们车后的那几位维持着不近不远的距离，虽然他们没有做出任何令人生厌的威胁，实则却有着监视的意味。他庆幸这一路上至少操控方向盘能让他有事可做并分散些注意力，而不是直面一个排外的叛逆期少女以及一群莫名其妙的盯梢者。

"就是这里了吧。"社时刻注意路程，那扇标志性的大门昭示着他们即将涉足之地。

狗朗把车停在路边，后面那两辆车也依次停到它们该停的位置上去。

社打开车门，Neko跟着匆匆跳下来。难得地，这次Neko紧紧跟在社身边，没有和以往一样独自走在最前面。

狗朗看着那座建筑物，知道社为什么要叫自己是个国王了。古宅不大，却十分精致典雅，斑驳的砖墙渗出丝丝悠久历史遗留下的痕迹，复古的繁琐花纹镌刻在门廊上，走道里。

第一眼看去就像是个皇家私宅，建在人烟稀少的乡间，用以躲避世俗烦恼。

他们穿过被修剪得当的低矮灌木丛，走向正门。常绿灌木把空地分隔成几个优美对称的区域，中心空出的圆形中有个小喷水池，现在因为是冬天所以没有喷水，水池面上也结着一层薄冰。现在可没人有时间欣赏花园的冬景。社径直走向大门，那扇厚重的门紧闭着，社侧身看身后向跟上来的几个人，都是新面孔。可他十分习惯，血族的寿命决定了他们一生中会遇见许多陌生人，光从他们的气息就能粗略判断敌友。

更何况这还是姐姐派来盯他梢的小辫子呢—当然只可能是自己人了。那几个人十分尽职尽责地送他们进入领地，自己却不再前进，只是恭敬地向伊佐那社微微欠身，然后便离开了。

"你们家里人可真奇怪。"狗朗在他们走后评价。

"是吧。"社无奈地走上台阶，双手推开那扇大门。

迎面涌来的一阵热风让他眯起眼睛，无疑是这屋里的暖气开的很大，全身穿戴厚实的社扯送松围巾这才哈出一口气来。

"唔…人都去哪儿了？"社看着空荡荡的大厅问道，水晶吊灯和长楼梯…这装饰简直和德国老家那栋屋子一模一样。

就好像是回应他似的，大厅深处突然传来了乱哄哄的声音，仔细分辨里面还夹杂着尖叫和砸东西的声响。狗朗和社对视一眼，警惕起来。Neko眼尖，转头看到一楼转角的沙发上有一个人正斜躺着睡觉。她对着身边的男生们比了个"嘘"的手势，蹑手蹑脚地靠过去。

一个管家打扮的男孩打着盹，被Neko一巴掌拍到茶几上的动静给吓醒，差点从沙发上摔下去，当他看清社之后立即弹了起来。

"大、大人…您来了…"外表看起来还是个男孩的守门人不好意思地朝社笑笑，"我带您进去。"他迅速地扫了狗朗和Neko一眼，并没有多做停留，"还有您的朋友们。"

哐！

打断他们的是又是一声巨响。

"长老们这几天有些闹矛盾。"守门人尴尬地解释。

社不以为意，继续往里走。"他们哪天没有矛盾了。"他走进偏厅，暴露在所有人的视线之中，虽然对此有所准备，却还是感到一阵不必要的畏缩。

原本闹哄哄的偏厅因为主角的到场一下子安静下来，好几双眼神同时刷刷投射过来。社感觉自己就好像一只裸露在阳光下的小蝙蝠,但他还是直起腰迈着小步前进，一一越过那些坐着家族里元老级人物的靠背椅，最终在姐姐面前停下。

"姐，我回来了。"

社能察觉到已经有人开始注意他身后的Neko和狗朗，但出于礼貌他们还没有对此发表任何看法。他身上的气味连Neko都闻得出来，他们的确进展到了那一步，几位长老估计在第一时间就猜到他们的关系了—所有人都用一副不可置信的眼睛看社，又不约而同地看向沉默不语的克劳迪娅。

姐弟两用眼神交流了几秒，姐姐始终拉着脸不说话。

社头皮有点发麻，他又往前走了一步，走到那个为自己预留的空位，但并没有直接坐下。他感到姐姐的目光，觉得自己正在踏进一个温暖却充满责备的沼泽。

"Arin，"姐姐开口喊了弟弟的名字，提高声音保证对方能听到，"我们多久没见过面了，怎么也该有十年了吧？"

十年在血族的时间观念中，无异于人类世界的几个月，但克劳迪娅不这么想。

"我这不是来了嘛…"长久没人再使用这个昵称了，社的脸庞微微泛红。他脱下外套交由站在角落里的管家，并要了几杯热茶，"姐姐，请您再准备两张椅子吧。"社看向身边的两人，狗朗回看向他颔首。

"这位是？"克劳迪娅十分沉着地抛出这个问题，她一早在社走进这间屋子的时候就嗅出不同了。

沉着冷静是一个族长必须具备的品质，更是一个合格的姐姐必须具备的品质…！克劳迪娅深深地吸气再慢慢吐出来，握住茶杯的右手几经自制才没把这杯茶连杯子带水一起砸过去。

当然，表面上克劳迪娅扔维持着她的无懈可击的礼节和淑女气派。

进来的三个人都还站着，狗朗眨了眨眼睛，几乎忘记怎么自我介绍。克劳迪娅一开口就问及他，他意外地紧张起来。这时候社却目不斜视、不慌不忙地对着所有人大声说：

"这位是我爱人。"

屋里人都静止了动作，就连温度都仿佛下降了好几度。

但社都快对自己聪慧应变的词语运用拍手叫好了，然而克劳迪娅只用了一句话就把这种镇定的假象打破。

"哦…？"姐姐发出一个明显不悦的音节、她换了个坐姿，一手撑着脸颊一手放在桌面，不愉快地在台面上敲了敲，"我怎么没有听说？"

"其实，狗朗已经标记我了。"伊佐那社语不惊人死不休，没有任何停顿委婉。标记意味着生米煮成熟饭，而古老的家族最好面子，难以反驳一件铁板钉钉的事，"对吧？"他朝狗朗挤挤眼睛示意他配合。—但狗朗不认为撒谎是个好主意，这就如同一个和母亲关系微妙的女儿突然回到家里，告诉妈妈的第一件事就是"我怀孕了"一样糟糕。

没有铺垫，没有缓冲，甚至连一点线索都不透露就直接把两个人的关系告知家人，这样的第一印象一定糟糕透了！

但社这话已经先人一步抛了出去，就没有了再改口的理由。狗朗尴尬不已地无视各种目光，僵硬地点了点头。他有种自己下一秒就会被愤怒的血族元老们撕成碎片的不妙预感，甚至感到自己后脖颈的汗毛都微微炸了起来。

房间里先是鸦雀无声地寂静了一阵，但狗朗发誓他听到了一些东西碎掉的声音，期间管家们丝毫不受房间内压力的影响，面无表情地将添加的座椅摆好。

狗朗在落座之前忽然联想到Neko这孩子一阵见血的功力果然继承自她的养父，因为社说起话来同样像是往人群里扔炸弹，效果拔群。

"你这个…"臭小子，克劳迪娅生生眼下这句话，也不希望和好不容易回家来的弟弟关系僵化，"你这个孩子什么时候结的婚怎么也不通知姐姐一声。"

"我们刚有这个打算，是吧，狗朗。"社拉着狗朗坐下，再安置好Neko，做完这一切才坐到自己的位置。

"我是夜刀神狗朗。"狗朗接收到社的暗示，马上跟着自我介绍起来，"如您所见我是个狼人。家父是…"

狗朗话未说话，克劳迪娅就一反常态地打断了他。

"三轮一言，"她微微皱起眉头又很快松开了，这个动作和社简直一模一样，"我知道你，原来是大名鼎鼎的无色家的公子。"

真糟糕，他姐姐不喜欢我。狗朗绷紧了后背，感到全身快要炸开了。

"姐，你认识狗朗的父亲？"伊佐那社吃惊地问。

"生意上有一些往来。"克劳迪娅的表情因为那一声透着明显讨好意味的"姐"稍微缓和了，她重新转向狗朗，"令尊的为人我还是有所了解的，至于你的事情我也略有耳闻。"

在外他养子的身份始终是个秘密。

"是。"狗朗谦虚地低下头，这种时候他不该再多说一个字。

"听说你父亲要把整个家族企业都交给你管理，你却不愿意搀和这些，他前几天还和我抱怨来着—啊，说起来我可不是和令尊有着同样的烦恼么？"克劳迪娅责备地看了眼逃家十年的弟弟，后者低下头作认错状。

除了克劳迪娅以外没人再敢说话，下面几位长老都沉默不语地缩在原地,不是害怕只是闲着看好戏,因此气氛诡异地和谐友好。但狗朗的直觉告诉他这不过是假象，姐姐拐弯抹角的问题最终还是会回到那个上去。

"来，和我说说你们怎么认识的，我猜大伙都很想知道。"

"没你想象那么浪漫啦…很无聊的，就认识了呗。"社赶紧插嘴，想要把这一话题掩过去。

"无聊到随便和一个狼人…还被他标记了？！"克劳迪娅终于绷不住了，直接站起身两三步跨到社面前，直接左右一掐拉起那张挂着歉意笑容的脸，"看着就欠揍啊你这臭小子，现在翅膀硬了就给我在外面胡来，老爹以前说的话都忘记的一干二净了？！"

"对不起嘛…"社被掐地眼泪汪汪，口齿不清地说着老掉牙的台词，"但我们是真心相爱的呀…"

"哼！"

姐姐总算松开手，但怒气未消。

"没事吧？"狗朗小声问，急忙查看社的脸，除了被掐出两道红印子外没有大碍，看来这位姐姐并没有真的生气。这一举动全部落在克劳迪娅眼里，她在心里稍稍给狗朗加了几分。

"没事没事。"社也小声回答，他揉揉脸颊笑着问，"气消了吗，姐。"

"没有！"克劳迪娅没好气地冲他吼，"现在，你解释我也不想多听，事已至此还有什么好说的。"

"姐，我知道你只是在气我不回家对不对？"社赶紧凑上去，就差没有摇起尾巴来，如果他有尾巴的话。

"你还知道回来啊！"

"这不是姐姐大人需要我到场接受批评我这就来了嘛。"

"少油嘴滑舌。"克劳迪娅往他那颗小白脑袋上来了一板栗。

狗朗看着他们姐弟互动终于放心下来，大家明明都是成年人了，却还像个初恋的愣头青似的紧张到话都讲不出口，他忽然觉得自己刚才的表现有些可笑。

"你家小猫出去干那些事儿我也知道了，算是情有可原，我不会再追究，但你也要好好教导她。她是个不错的苗子，好好培养有朝一日会令人刮目相看的。"克劳迪娅说起了正事。

"好的，我一定会好好教她的。"社幸福地挽住狗朗的手臂，"和狗朗一起。"

"你这小家伙也真是，找了男朋友居然连姐姐都要瞒着，下次是不是再要失踪个十七八年才开心啊？"

"我都回来了就不要再数落我了。"社半是抱怨半是撒娇地说。

克劳迪娅叹了口气，喝了口茶水重新坐下，"你们有什么要说的？做姐姐的还是有权利过问一下你的私生活的吧。"

"是这样的…"他们一起说，重新回到正襟危坐的状态。

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

26.

经过一阵狂风暴雨式的谈话，社和狗朗都十分疲惫，反倒只有Neko一身轻松。而克劳迪娅更是神情愉悦地得到了所有想知道的东西。

"你们留下吃晚餐吧，顺便住一晚。"克劳迪娅在昏黄柔和的灯光下发出邀请，"当然想要长住也随时欢迎。"后半句显然是讲给弟弟听的。

与想象中相似，一个古老的家族再啰嗦之余沿用着旧派的作风，传统、礼数周全。

"叨扰了。"狗朗立即报以礼貌的笑容。

"这是什么话，"克劳迪娅淑女地掩嘴而笑，"你都这样认可我弟弟了，那就已经是一家人了。"

"我的荣幸。"狗朗抿紧嘴唇防止它翘起来，另外，他得把标记这件事正真提上日程。

"等等，"社撇撇嘴插话道，"我已经长大了，完全可以自己出去住。"

这行为在另外两人眼里，完全就是撒娇。

"和小狗朗一起吗？"姐姐温柔地问。

"这倒还没…"社意识到自己说漏嘴了，立马停止可为时已晚。

克劳迪娅微微怒容地看着他。而Neko啜饮着不知何时拿在手里的血饮料，迷惑不解。

"这可不行，你知道伴侣对狼人的意义吗？"仿佛结婚之后分居是旧派思想中不能容忍的行为一样。

"唔…"社心虚地点点头，又顾左右而言其他，"这不是家里还有Neko我不放心。"

"不必拘泥于形式，我知道小社很忠诚。况且—"狗朗上来打圆场，"我是他的'歌者'。"

社目不转睛地盯着狗朗，当着姐姐面直呼自己的名字令他多愁善感起来，只不过现在无暇探究。

克劳迪娅惊喜地眨眨眼看向他们，"什么？"

"原谅我没有一开始就说明，因为您也没有问及。"

社脸红了，脸颊浮起两片明显的红色。他小声说道："我没他不行。"

克劳迪娅露出一副"真搞不懂你们这些小年轻"的表情，伸手摸了摸伊佐那社的头发，"你一个人我很不放心，结了婚也好有个人管你。"

"把我交给一个你才认识不到一天的家伙就放心了？"社回嘴，有些不好意思地回避，但没能躲开。

"这个'我才认识不到一天的家伙'是你男友。"姐姐好意提醒。

争论的内容开始变得没有营养起来。

他们一路吵闹一路走过大厅，穿过长廊，一直走到古堡最里面的一个房间。Neko意外地没有出声，狗朗却看着他们拌嘴笑了。

"黑助，真是个奇怪的人。"Neko含着吸管自言自语。

主人克劳迪娅率先推门进入，这是一个装饰精美的餐厅，长餐桌铺着暗红色的桌布，蜡烛在他们到来以前就被点燃，桌面正中央摆放着做成造型的插花。克劳迪娅几步跨到主位上，然后站好。"晚餐吃什么？小狗朗有什么不能吃的请告诉我。"

"我随意就好。"狗朗想了想，不觉得血液是讨厌的食物。

Neko咂咂嘴，把喝完的饮料扔到一边，双手规规矩矩地垂在身侧。

"小猫呢？"

"我什么都吃，女士。"Neko咽了一口唾沫，低眉顺眼地把头低了下去。

真是意外，社看着这个超过预期的效果，对着姐姐含蓄地笑了笑。

"既然如此，都别这么拘谨，坐下吧。"

狗朗担心的两种情况并没有出现。前一种是很多人初次见家长时共同拥有的忧虑。然而这次晚餐只是家宴，社的双亲已经去世很久，所以这次只有克劳迪娅和他们三个。没有任何拥有挑剔情节的家臣，或者顶着一张娃娃脸的长老。对着那些阴森森的家伙吃饭一定会消化不良。

而第二种，就是关于食物了。虽然狗朗不反感生血，但他毕竟是肉食动物，这样的液体根本不能当作正餐。

可侍者揭开第一道餐盘盖的时候，狗朗惊艳了一下，这和他想象中血族简单粗暴的进食场面有些出入：很显然吸血鬼们都是享乐主义者，松露配着暗红色的酱料显得十分可口。狗朗闻出那里面混着血。他暗暗记下，觉得这个主意绝妙非凡，可以学习沿用。然而一想到自己可能会将自己的血液当成食材处理，不禁一阵好笑。

看来社的古怪饮食习惯确实继承自家族，所以这个在欧洲有着举足轻重地位的家族，在餐饮癖好方面令狗朗吃惊。他们会把血液和其他东西混合，变成食材，烹饪成佳肴。

开胃菜非常美味。狗朗自然而然地道了谢。

看来见一见双方的家人十分必要，这会使一段关系进入更加稳固的状态。狗朗尚未和克劳迪娅打好关系，已经开始盘算回去后如何把社引荐给自己的家里人了。当他凝视着那导致他真正的饥饿的对象，好几次逮到对方也在做同样的事。

"不来碰个杯吗。"社举起红酒好分散开其他人的注意，和所有人逐个碰过杯沿后抿了一小口，咂咂嘴，"味道好极了。"

狗朗也尝了尝红酒—有一丝淡淡的血味但不难喝，放下杯子，开始重新动刀叉。狗朗一边咀嚼，一边思考自己心中早就不是悬而未决的答案。他喜欢他，他爱他，想要和他过一辈子。狗朗深深吸气，食物的香味和家人的气息混合在一起，十分平淡，略带一丝湿暖。他很平静，这一刻他觉得幸福，如果幸福这个词的定义可以用在他身上的话。

他想象未来社会参与到他的家族里去，虽然他和社一样很少过问这些事，他想象他们会一起度过所有无聊或者有趣的圣诞节，在漫长的日子里遇上一两件有惊无险的事故，然后一起解决它们。他坐在社的正对面，对方垂着头吃饭的样子，睫毛颤动的样子，哪一种他都喜欢。

也许狗朗看的过分出神，克劳迪娅是不是会很有深意地看他一眼。但狗朗毫不在意，一开始的紧张感消失殆尽，取而代之的是一种不太恰当的胸有成竹。狗朗知道自己不该初次见面就如此高调，但他忍不住如此表现，一种狼人狂热的炫耀欲望支配着他。

有些争强好胜，但那是褒义的。

晚餐后的活动就是参观房子，作为主人克劳迪娅顺带也给狗朗和Neko安排各自的房间。当然原本留给社的房间因为某些原因而不需要了。

"喜欢走廊尽头的房间吗？还是最东面那个带阳台的？"克劳迪娅一间间打开房门，每间卧室的装饰都略有不同，却大同小异。实木质地的家具配上厚织地毯，十分温暖，令人安心。

Neko对自己新上任的父亲吃醋得不行，因此拼了命抓住社的胳膊不放。

"吾辈要和小白住一间。"

"这可不行，小朋友长大了就要一个人睡。"克劳迪娅忍不住用上了哄孩子的口气。

Neko看看社，又看看克劳迪娅，竟又妥协了。

"如果你听话，我就每晚都给你晚安吻。"伊佐那社抛出一个小小的利诱。

"真的吗？"Neko松开手，的嘴角立即咧到两个耳朵边。

"过来些。"

社亲了亲Neko的额头，小丫头就这么心满意足地安静了下来。

"没有我们的份吗？"克劳迪娅抱臂靠在门框上，用胳膊肘戳了戳狗朗。

"咳！"社抬眼看见狗朗正盯着自己，"姐你都多大的人了。"

"你小时候也是这样问我要晚安吻才肯睡觉的，那时候多可爱啊…"

"好了好了，别再说了。"被揭了老底的社，只好在两个人的脸颊分别吻了一下，就将他俩松开，"晚安好梦。"以示公平他没有当着Neko和姐姐的面亲吻狗朗的嘴唇，当然害羞的情绪也掺和在内。如此安抚了孩子之后，却用右手在看不到的地方勾了勾狗朗的后背，表示自己等会儿会再来点额外服务。

欲求不满的狼人当然需要安抚，但狗朗不会和Neko一般见识，因为他十分乐意接受后面一个条件。

姐姐假装没有看见那些眉来眼去的暗示，挥挥手表示自己得去休息了。

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

！NC17注意！

27.

在卧室，社找出睡衣，拿进浴室。一个大胆的想法逐渐形成，他想在狗朗帮他完成之前就做好准备，可他并不确定自己该做些什么只得从行李中找了支润滑剂塞进口袋。

简单洗漱之后已经到了该登床就寝的时间，古堡内的灯火早已熄灭，黑夜带来的安逸不是电器能够轻易替代。然而社爬上床，听了一会儿寂静旷野里传来的声音却还睁着眼睛，他此刻并非难以入睡，因为他本就无需回应睡眠女神的召唤。

血族一向是长夜的统治者，狼族亦然，但他们长久以来他们已经习惯了顺应人类的作息。除非捕猎，夜晚是休息的时刻。听着狗朗在他背后摸索坐下，社忍着没说话，他耐心地等待对方躺倒他身边，然后伸出手。

那只手越过他的胳膊把他搂住。

他没有会转身，只是用双手握住狗朗的手臂，"狗朗，狗朗。"社不断地重复狼人的名字，他小声说，"你再靠过来一点。"

"看我说过什么，完全没必要担心。"狗朗将下巴磕在社的肩窝里，感到怀里人的躯体同样放松下来。他喜欢这个姿势，于是微微弯曲膝盖。

社不知是不是自己太冷了，他觉得狼人的身体要比他温暖许多，特别是搂着自己的双手，他有些念头窜上来，揣测对方肯定也是一样的想法。

"转过来。"狗朗说。

于是社开始转过身子面对着他，但好像打算继续被这样抱着。

"你不想睡觉吗？"这个问题有意为之，"我可是很累了。"

狗朗轻轻在他额头落下一吻，把手搁在社的脸和肩膀。

"因为心怀期待，这才难以入眠。"至于期待何物，狗朗知道这臭小子明明最清楚。

"干吗突然这么文艺。"社招架不住笑起来，"我可不保证能不能满足你的'期待'。"

"所以呢…？"狗朗把手放到对方的腰侧挠了挠。

"哈哈哈哈停下啦！"社扭动身体很快就投降了，"停下…停下！我知道了知道了嘛！"

"知道什么了？"狗朗翻了一个身，无需说得更多，但狗朗更喜欢"逼迫"他自己承认。

社立刻给出了行动，他拉过狗朗的衣领把他扯到自己面前，那双近在咫尺的眼眸里投射出期待的光彩。即便在微弱的光线下他依然能分辨出狗朗嘴唇翘起的弧，而后者微笑着盯着他一语不发。狗朗虚压在他身上，这让社感到松弛、温暖和安全。他仰头和他亲吻，双唇相触的感觉很好，所以很快，社张嘴轻轻吮吸。他伸出舌头邀请，狗朗很快就夺回主动权，这令社的脑海里萌生出进食的念头，但他不想现在就这么做。

两人吻得很投入，虽然社没有动，也尽力克制自己不要出声，但他还是不由自主地呜咽起来，甚至到后来不自觉地带上了颤音。他感觉自己的身体变得又软又沉，所以狗朗体贴地结束了这个吻。

"可以吗？"狗朗问，并停下来看他，但在得到肯定的答案以前已经果决地将手伸进对方半敞的衣领。

刚才略显粗鲁的肢体接触令人很快就进入状态，而且这个问题听起来有够傻，社没回答只是含糊地点点头。他进行着最后的、并非认真的、装模作样的反抗，本质上而言这只是调情的手段。

狗朗接下来的行动证实了这一点，他握着社的双手将它们按在他的身侧，闭着眼睛在黑暗中感受自己鼻尖滑过的肌肤—在早已被解开而裸露的胸膛上流连。

社向后仰去，把后脑搁在床沿上，狗朗很喜欢他如此动情的样子。

"希望这里的隔音效果比较好，我不可能忍住不喊。"

"那就叫出来，我喜欢听你出声。"

狗朗虔诚地亲吻他的胸口和乳头，十分温柔，却也缓和到令人急躁。当然社有更愿意被触碰的地方，不过循序渐进总是没有错的。即使狼人看上很理性，但没人能保证他一个粗心起来会发生什么，那牙齿本不属于食草动物。它的原型只需轻轻合上嘴就足以咬碎吸血鬼的喉咙。

"唔…"社抑制地喘息，似乎有什么想要说的但最后没能说出任何话，只是弯曲了一下膝盖。

狗朗顺势将他双腿捞起来，这动作总算让社记起自己口袋里的必需品，他挣扎着想要把它拿出来，狗朗却代替他完成了这个动作。

"一早就看到了。"狗朗微笑着拧开盖子，在使用之前弯下腰去，再次吻了吻社的额头。他感到一个完全不符合他作风的想法在逐渐形成，"这次想穿着衣服做吗？"

"花样真多…不过我有带两套衣服所以也无所谓。"社舔了舔干燥的上唇，很想蹭掉裤子于是他这么做了，"但我还是觉得衣服碍事。"

"你不喜欢就算了。"狗朗十分尊重社的意愿，很多东西可以留到将来，况且脱掉对方衣物的过程也是富有乐趣的。

"松开我的手吧，"社的心情突然发生了微妙的变化，他提议，"要我来帮你脱么?"

"请、便。"狗朗握起他的手温柔地亲吻那些手指，然后松开社的手腕。

噢，在恋人的凝望下干这个实在有些令人害臊。但社丝毫不后悔这么做，他慢慢地掀起狗朗的衣摆，拉扯过头顶。

"你好性感。"社伸手抚摸起他腰腹肌肉的线条，动作惹火—都怪狗朗的笑容让人无法抵挡，他太英俊了，社每次和他做爱都能享受一次过激带来的晕眩。

"也许你永远都不会知道自己更性感。"狗朗把他重新推倒在床铺上。

银白色的头发散开，那双如同宝石的眼睛闪闪发亮盯着自己，映照出自己的身影—只有自己，只可能是自己。

狼人所有的占有欲得到了满足，但还远远不够。狗朗再次倚过去吻他，他喜欢亲吻和舔舐，并固执地认为在一段性爱开始和结束之间缺少亲吻是种怠慢和轻视。

他们彼此紧贴着挪动、爱抚只想要接触更多。

"你的胡子长得可真快。"社蹭着狗朗的脸颊小声咕哝，但语气里饱含着无法掩饰的爱意，"有点扎人。"

狗朗的手指移到他的早已大敞的衬衣边缘，越过社的后背把它往上掀起，只是为了脱下睡衣，并未将他的手绑起来，狗朗更喜欢社能用自由的双手来干点别的事情。

"摸我。"社害羞地抬头对他微笑。

狗朗照办了，他抚摸他的侧脸描绘着他唇形，甚至把手指塞进他的嘴里。

社不禁屏住呼吸，那些纤长有力的指节颇为诱人，他张嘴含住狗朗的食指和中指，模仿某些动作轻轻啃咬它们。狗朗把手指从他抽出来，滑过下巴后沿着脖子往下移动。与社的期望相同，狗朗的手越过小腹，直白无误地握住那儿…并开始缓缓上下移动。他在他的手掌下不断颤抖，四肢扭动却不是挣扎抵抗，反而想要迎合。

有几秒种伊佐那社希望狗朗能停止，让所有的前戏都见鬼去，他被一波波快感冲晕头，极度渴望被直接进入，或者被弄哭。迄今为止他们所有的尝试都都十分传统，虽然社喜欢传统，但并不表示他反感尝试新鲜事物。

社胡思乱想没多久，就释放了，然而握着他的那只手没有松开，宛如可靠的铁锚一样牢牢将他固定在原地，令他不至于在欲望的深海里漂太远。

社能感觉自己浑身潮红，尤其是脸。

"你在走神。"

"嗯…你就算直接来也没关系，你知道我不会有问题。"

"耐心点，宝贝儿。"狗朗小声说，腾出一只手把乳液挤出在手心，而后抬起社的腿，"准备好了？"

这称呼从狗朗嘴里说出来也算稀奇了。

"嗯。"社轻声回答。他的声音很克制，身体却微微战栗。他感受着狗朗的手指一点点侵入进来，颇为享受着这种感觉，因此偶尔发出轻轻的满足的叹息。

"你喜欢吗？"

社能听出狗朗声音里毫不掩饰的笑意，"是的…"他诚实回答，双手覆盖在狗朗的手臂上，"我更喜欢你把别的部分放进来。"

"别急。"狗朗低语道。

"我不喜欢等。"社开始耍嘴皮子。

狗朗笑了笑，预计很快他连说话的余裕都不会有。

"不会太久的。"他用双手捧住社的脸热切地呢喃，再次饱含热情地爱抚他，"乖。"然后他退后一些作为最后的缓冲。

"嗯…"社小声呼痛，不过尚在愉快的范围之内。他们所有的开端都会被刻意控制速度，狼人在床上的表现和他们平日给人的印象大相径庭呀，也许野性一些会更诱人—社意识到自己开始幻想一切不切实际的东西，但同时也百分之百地信任狗朗，所以一切任凭摆布。

狗朗很顺利地缓缓进出，社不得不将臀部抬高好努力迎合他。

"你这贪吃鬼。"狗朗温柔地斥责他同时轻轻送入更多，他试着动了动却忽然没有预警地把社搂起来。

"噢…！"这个姿势令社不得不伸手抱住他以防止自己滑下去，他难以自持地蜷缩起来，却让自己更贴向爱人。

当狗朗再次开始有所动作，那些力量和热情快让人晕眩。社确信自己正在享受人生中最美妙的生理体验，比吸血美好一万倍。面对面的姿势能让社把额头靠在对方的额头上，他对他眨眨眼就能心领神会。他们能轻而易举地继续亲吻，用力地吮吸彼此，并且加深。社无法遏制自己的舌尖想要更多，他结束那个吻之后竟然忍不住往狗朗肩膀上咬了一口。

"啊！抱歉！"社一尝到血味就立马停止。

"为什么道歉，我想要你继续。"

"继续…吸你？"

"这是个好动词。"狗朗用拇指抚摸社的下唇。

"如果你想要的话我可以。"不用提醒社也知道自己脸红了，想了想补充道，"当然两种都可以。"

"先专心应付这个。"狗朗稍稍退出一些又托着对方的臀部猛地进入，一度克制的狼人有些难以忘怀兽类的本性，仿佛逡巡领土一般不留情面地攻城略地。

社微弱地呻吟了一声很快重新沦陷在他们正在做的事情上，他配合着狗朗的动作深呼吸，试图跟上他的节奏。

狼人持续地撞击着恋人体内的那一点，剧烈的快感开始让社的脑子变得昏昏沉沉，他觉得自己幸福无比，混合着爱意和羞耻心。

"天…你…"血族们的听力卓绝，社有意无意地收敛叫声，头发早已被忍耐的汗水浸润正凌乱地贴覆在脸颊边。

"你想说什么…？"狗朗将他抱到怀里。

起初社还能勉强继续撑在狗朗手臂上，但很快就只能用胳膊搂住他的脖子以保持平衡。他每一次呼吸都充斥着狗朗的气息—那样甜蜜的气味是他的歌者，他的血液，他的生命。他无数次难耐地扭动腰肢，几乎忘却自己身处何处。这姿势令伊佐那社体验到前所未有的深度，过分的直白暴露，却同样甘之如饴。没有任何抗拒的社早就投降了，此时此刻跨坐在狗朗身上的他实则全心全意地臣服于对方的强大。再没有谁能带给他这些，几百年来他从未觉得自己如此真实地活着。

社的双手无力的虚搭在一起，脸埋进狗朗的肩窝。

"太快了…"

室温愈来愈炽热，即将带引他脱离开几百万年血族天生的阴暗一面。

"想来点鲜血吗？"狗朗在他耳边说着，舌尖扫过耳垂。

又一阵新的战栗击中社的身体。噢！他感觉自己从未跳跃过的心脏跳漏了一拍，然后砰砰砰跳个不停。狗朗的声线真是该死的好听，受到蛊惑的吸血鬼完全忘记自己的坚持伸出獠牙，轻轻刺入送到嘴边的皮肤。

温热的血液立即涌进嘴里，他淫荡地幻想那是别的什么液体，然后贪婪地全部咽下。腥甜的味道漂浮在口腔里，他在吸食自己的歌者，而对方也正在占有着他。双重的快感冲击着他的感官，几乎要把他撕裂。他几乎没法再夹紧双腿，因为那熟悉的先兆到来，社根本没有意识到自己已经一如期望地留下了泪水。

他猛烈地迎来高潮，然后无力地跌进狗朗怀里。这太极刺激了，每一次都无以复加。

社混身被汗湿透，偏偏又软绵绵使不上劲。狼人十分爱怜地轻吻他的额头，亦对自己的恋人痴迷到极点，但理智依然占据上风，他控制着节奏很快就射了出来。

"我爱你。"狗朗退出他的身体，却重新抱住他。

这是最老套的台词，可狗朗反倒觉得做爱时说的情话才是最真实的表白。

"我也是。"社懒懒地应答着，却害羞地把脸转过去，他翻转身体变为侧卧，"唔…我已经没有气力再洗第二个澡了。"

"那就明天早上再洗，说不定到那时还会有需要。"狗朗心情愉悦地低声说道。

"饶了我吧。"社拿出无辜的样子眨眨眼，只是丝毫看不出哪里不情愿。

TBC

写完已精尽人亡了…


	28. Chapter 28

28.

云层厚重，太阳还没升起来，狗朗伸手把灯打开、调暗。灯光在暗色中散落在他身边的另一半床铺上。空气里带着令人鼓舞的气味，那是社进食血液后神奇的化学反应，狗朗说不上来，但这不是他第一次闻到。就算昨晚的亲热只是点到为止，但它仍甜蜜得无以复加，也越加完满。

欣赏了一会儿社的睡颜，狗朗正要起床，但他总算注意到床单衣服上的血迹—就算他们两个自觉十分克制，但还是低估了和自己的身份和与之相符的制造混乱的能力。昨晚社也许咬得太用力（但狗朗丝毫没有察觉）以至于把血弄得到处都是，整张床活像个凶杀案现成。

狗朗拖沓了一会儿，最后亲了下社的头顶，摸摸他的脸把他弄醒。

"该起床了，小蝙蝠。"狗朗说。

"…？几点了？"社睡眼惺忪地裹着被子，不愿意动弹。

狗朗撵他起来，直接拖进浴室。而社扯着毯子的一端傻乎乎地站着，一边看着狗朗调水温一边打哈欠，等到喷头被打开，他身上干掉的血才被洗下来。血水流到地漏里，这情形可和一个甜蜜的早晨相差太多。就算热水舒适怡人，如果没有一个全身赤裸的恋人在身边的话，肯定没这么撩人。

狗朗喜欢社湿漉漉的样子—血族的确是个美丽危险的种族—尤其在血液的衬托之下，难怪总有人心甘情愿为之丧命。

"给我看看你的伤口，"社把狗朗拉进喷头下，拨开他散在肩膀上的头发，"看起来愈合的很好…"

"我知道它完全没问题，是你浪费太多了。"狗朗站着没动，有点享受那只摩擦着自己左颈皮肤的手。

"我就说那时候'进食'不好了，"社知道自己会忍不住发出点什么声音，"那种时候谁都不能很好都吞咽吧！"他直视着狼人纯黑的眼睛，将双手搁在狗朗肩头，随意地搭住，"是哪个小混蛋说想听我叫大声点的？嗯？提示一下，那个人不是我。"

热水打在他们身上，蒸汽很快就让浴室的镜面结起了雾。

社抬头让狗朗吻了他。

"你又在咬我了。"狗朗抱怨。

"啊，抱歉。"社咧着嘴，随便地敷衍，"你也可以咬我的。"

"听着很公平。"狼人把社调转过来按在墙上，"来。"他说。无意义的呼唤，不过他的伴侣领受到他的心意十分配合地面向墙壁，双手撑在瓷砖上。

社的皮肤微凉，体内却如火般炽热。

狗朗就好像他的祖先们曾做的一样，在进入他的时候轻咬他的后颈，小心地控制着力道。并非撕扯争斗渴求一个完全驯服的对象，而是一种因对方由衷臣服所激发出的古怪心理。那轻咬带来令人愉悦的疼痛，社无疑非常乐意领受这份疼痛，冰冷的墙壁贴着他的脸，身后却是热情的爱人。社在热水浴里浑身颤抖头脑发昏，感到双腿之间涌出熟悉的液体他才稍稍找回理智。

狗朗抱着他轻轻喘息，一边感受留下的余韵，一边慢慢撑起身体。

"我大概想明白了人类为什么要用狼来比喻好色的男人。"社的背靠着他的胸口，身体软软的不想动，简直就想这么靠着睡过去，"我太累了，想必还得再躺一会儿。"

"批准，"狗朗把水调大，重新开始为彼此清洗，"但不准跳过早餐。"

"没问题。"社连连点头，银白色的头发因为湿透而拢向了一边。

比起洗澡，换个干净床单则要"省事"许多。折腾了一个清晨，社和狗朗总算重新躺回了干净的床铺上，在正式'起床'之前，他们还有多余的一段时间躺着聊天。狗朗转过头望着恋人泛红的脸颊，对方仍显潮湿的头发在枕头落下一片水迹。

"你又没有好好擦干。"狗朗责备道，"你得擦干，社。"

"我头发短，很快就会干了。"社却毫不在乎地温柔地冲他笑着。他蜷着身子，十分放松。

狗朗长长的吐气，无奈地第一次感到有人总是和他对着干是件美好的事。他靠过去，用手指确认对方那头小白毛的潮湿程度。

有好一会儿他们赤裸相拥着，没人再说话。

"你昨晚说梦话了。"狗朗冷不丁说道。

"啊？我说什么了?"社忽然紧张兮兮地问。

"血、甜点…还有，你想要更多。"

"就这些？"社很明显如释重负。

"不然呢？你以为自己说了什么？"狼人喃喃道，调侃意味。

社用胳膊撑起脑袋，侧着身子看他。

"一些不该说的？"

"嗯？"狗朗发出一个耐人寻味的鼻音，靠过去把额头抵住他，抓住社的肩膀，"你还有什么不能和我说的？"

社的手指本在轻轻玩弄着狗朗的黑色长发，他忽然停下来认真地看着狗朗，脸上慢慢绽开一个微笑。

"我小时候会梦游，狗朗你有梦游过吗？但后来我长大了，发现那不是真的梦境，虽然我根本不记得自己做了什么梦。很多早上我醒来发现嘴里有血腥味，我不知道自己在夜里做过什么，我不知道自己什么时候会被本能控制…我好害怕自己也许会在什么时候伤害你。"

狗朗低身揽住社的肩膀，社把脸贴在他的胸膛上。

"你的想象力太丰富了，"狗朗拨弄社的刘海，"非要我用点暴力才能让你乖乖承认你打不过我？"

社笑了。他当然没有真的打算和狗朗打一架，"我承认。"他说。

TBC

明明这应该是很正常的一章过渡怎么又刹不住车地滚起床单来了！你们两个太破廉耻了！


	29. Chapter 29

29.

虽然社十分想要拥有在床上吃早饭的特权，可就算是在自己家里这样也显得有些任性，早晨要能有个带点味道的吻就足够了。鉴于他和狗朗一大早已经做了些可人的运动，这会儿他只是侧躺在床上和狗朗接吻。

"就这么告辞是不是不太得体？"在亲吻的间隙，社喘着气说，"我以为这次姐姐会生气。"

"舍不得你姐？"狗朗说，"有句古话叫'血浓于水'，如果你想要回到家族里我也没有意见。"

但吸血鬼似乎对血缘也不是怎么看重，他们只看重血统，对一个可以用转变来繁育后代的种族来说，自然繁殖的珍贵性反倒随着时间和寿命的拉长而淡化了。狼族做法则更加极端些，小崽子们若是成年了又不想屈居人下，就会被逐出家族另立门户。这当然不失为扩充家族势力的好方法，兄弟姊妹反目成仇毕竟只是少数。

狗朗胡乱猜想着，社思考了一会却连连摇头，

"不要不要，"他内心里对自己的家族仍有所抵触，颇为不情愿地说，"姐姐她大概也希望我能够独立生活吧。"

狗朗觉得这句话半真半假，但并不想追究细节，他对社的家事也不能多插嘴。社前后的态度表明了这里面肯定有些不简单的故事，但既然他们自己闭口不谈，狗朗再怎样和社亲密他这个"外人"始终没有立场主动掺和进去，十年也足够过去的恩恩怨怨减淡了。这样奇怪的融洽总也是双方示好的表现，狗朗猜测他们总需要什么来代替那些空白—要是现下让他立即回归到他的狼群里，他也会十分不适应感到约束。

"说起来，你靠什么赚钱？"狗朗无心多想，打了个岔。

"我就说你草率，连我是干什么的都不知道就想和我在一起了吗。"社模糊含混地嘀咕，脸上的表情却在诉说着相反的话语。

狗朗笑着露出一种无所谓的表情。

"反正我也不缺钱，足够养活我们两个了。"

"还有Neko。"社也笑了。

"噢，那倒是个不小的麻烦。"

"你不喜欢Neko？"

狗朗注意到他语气的变化，带着紧张的尾音，显然不该如此，也许是之前Neko过激的反应让他有些后怕。这和询问男友是否能接受自己养宠物的问题有着本质不同，家庭成员的关系必须得趋于融洽，那毕竟是每日生活在一起的人，并不是几句喜恶就能概括。

狗朗想不掩饰自己的想法，亦没有理由对社隐瞒，"我不是很喜欢她疯疯癫癫的样子，"但狗朗也知道这需要磨合，"但我不讨厌她，如果她表现出应有的教养会是个讨人喜欢的女孩。"

"你说…我要是把Neko寄养在姐姐这怎么样？"

狗朗十分诧异，前几天晚上他还担心Neko会遭遇不测—因为家族内部的原因，今天却又忽然要把她留在这个他视为火坑的地方。但是社看起来一点都不沮丧，虽然他的头发乱糟糟的，耳边那几绺又卷了起来—狗朗用手指轻轻抚摸过它，丝毫没有改变它们卷曲的样子，但他的眼神透着光彩。

"和我说说你是怎么想的。"狗朗看着社被灯光照亮的脸，挪了一下位置。

社向他伸出手臂，将自己拉过去把脸埋在狗朗怀里，享受温情的时刻，"我不是个好爸爸，对吗。"

狗朗低下头吻了他的头发，"为什么这么认为。"

"你也看到了，和我在一起的日子其实很不'健康'，我没办法为她提供更好的条件，如果姐姐能保护她，我倒也放心把她留在家里。毕竟，毕竟她是需要一个身份，无论我再怎样尊重她，那都是我一个人无法给的。"

"那你呢，你为什么不喜欢融入群体。"

"…我不一样。"虽然社自己也不擅长和人相处，更对那种泛泛的社交技巧持有偏见，但他明白融入群体才是最安全的，因为Neko本就属于特立独行的那部分'异类'。

"她看到你和我在一起都无法接受，如果让她突然离开你，那岂不是要闹翻了天。"

"这一点我一开始就想到了，但有了伴侣我们通常不会和氏族走得太近，她很清楚这一点所以才闹脾气，并不是针对你。"

"原来如此。"狗朗把手放在社的手背上，"她会克服的，我不担心。倒是你—"

"我？"社睁大眼睛，疑惑道，"我怎么了？"

"我觉得你才是不能克服这一切的那个人。"

社再次摇了摇头，陷入沉思，片刻后他说，"过度思虑应该是种受欢迎的品质…"

"需要我的话，随时告诉我，我就在你身边。"狗朗轻轻拨弄着社的短发。

"我想我会安排好，自己和Neko，我又不是小孩子了。"吸血鬼依偎在他胸前，忍不住又把脑袋埋进他怀里，这个动作能令人产生安全感。

"那就把你的想法和克劳迪娅谈一谈，看得出来她很爱你，而你同样很爱她。"

"我会的，"社心不在焉地说着，双手握拳叠在自己胸前，以稍稍驱赶自己悲观的情绪，"起码Neko已经被'承认'了，从她踏进家族领地的那一刻起，我能分辨…这有点难以解释…"

"我能理解，就好像气味。我们从不会闻错同伴和敌人的细小差别。"

"那你嘴也太紧了，都不问我吗？"社对狗朗的回答也不意外，只是有些闷闷不乐。

"你现在心里一定在想：'你怎么一点都不关心我。'对不对？"狗朗看穿他的想法，弹弹他的鼻尖。

"真该死，"社更不开心了，他挥开狗朗戏弄他的手撇撇嘴说，"为什么都能被你知道，狼人是不是会读心术啊。"

但狗朗知道他已经不再郁闷了。

"你也不想听那些陈词滥调的劝告吧，我不太会劝告别人。"

"我可不是什么别。人。"社推了狗朗一把，自己翻身趴在他胸前。

相似的外表下埋藏着差别颇深的内在，而狗朗给予社的建议也是以保证他的权益为前提的，但很显然他们又想到了一起。狗朗明白社不会毫无原因地吸引自己，经过这几件事，他渐渐发现他们看待世事的想法几乎是一致的。

所以起初在社还是个陌生人的时候他们就能奇异地相处愉快，狗朗和社在一起的时候觉得很放松舒适，他们有着一致的步调和相似的成长经历，这一切都令这份感情逐渐加深。这样子的关系才能长久啊…狗朗轻松地笑起来，他捧着社脸颊将他拉下来，小蝙蝠的嘴唇和舌头尝起来带着一丝甜味，又温又软，羞涩可爱。

"你要再不高兴我可得用点别的手段了？"狗朗不怀好意地摸上社的大腿，滑过手臂后停在腰线上。

"我就不信你还能再来一次，"社撑起身子，挑衅般盯着狗朗的双眸，"我可累死了。"

"要试试吗？以身试法大部分时间可是个贬义词。"

社从狗朗身上爬起来，想跳下床去，但他没意识到自己手脚发软，差点裹着被子从床头滚下去。狗朗坏心地没去扶他，反而不厚道地笑了出来—他渐渐变喜欢这么干，这是和过去的自己截然相反的反应。

很多东西都变了，往好的一方面。

社似乎因为他这个举动而被打开了什么幼稚的开关，反手甩了一个枕头过去。狗朗接住这一击，趁社不注意一个用力就把人重新拉回床铺里。

"混蛋狼人。"社倒在狗朗身边评价。

"可爱的小蝙蝠。"狗朗愉悦地勾起嘴角，伊佐那社这个小混蛋越来越不能从他这里占到语言上的优势了。

"谢谢你，"社阴阳怪气地说，"你真是个体贴的人。"

他在向我撒娇。这一刻，狗朗脑袋里突然迸出这个想法，再不能控制笑意，直直看进对方的眼睛里。

"你笑什么。"社脸蛋红红地回看过来。

"社，你脸皮可真薄。"

"这、这还是是因为刚才动作幅度太大了。"社扭过头去，这次小心地从床边滑到地上，他惊讶地发现那个正经无比的狗朗居然也会说这种调情的话来。（他显然忘记他们做【】爱的时候他说的更多…）

又磨蹭了许久，他们穿着整齐来到楼下客厅已过了八点。

社不喜欢睡懒觉，克劳迪娅也没有这种习惯，所以早餐的时间为了他们两个而延后了。原因很容易让人联想到那方面去，他们早起也的确干了点坏事，所以社格外心虚。又因为是有话要和克劳迪娅和那几个长老谈，因此他穿了十分考究的正装，白衬衫和西服，裁剪合体，材质上乘。

狗朗微微侧目，穿在伊佐那社身上是那么适合。

克劳迪娅端着红茶杯，坐在沙发上用一种决定装作自己什么都不知道的表情和他们打招呼。

"日安，小伙子们。"

但姐姐过分灿烂友好的相容却让社羞涩地转过头去，他拉着狗朗的手蹭蹭蹭从楼梯上下来，路过克劳迪娅的时候目不斜视地问了句好便匆匆逃走了，违背初衷。

"真是要好。"克劳迪娅看着他们握在一起的手，毫不在意地喝了口茶。

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

30.

狗朗收拾完寥寥几件行李到书房和克劳迪娅道别的时候，社正和他姐姐并排坐着，而Neko也在，她独自坐在单人沙发里双腿并拢头颈低垂。看见狗朗进来她不知道是高兴还是不高兴，抬起眼泪汪汪的眼睛看了过去，显得很乖，但很快又露出一个非常沮丧的表情。

看来他们已经谈过了。

哄孩子得用这样的逻辑，让他们觉得受到了和成年人一样平等的尊重，克劳迪娅深谙此道，因为几百年来她就有这么一个令人头痛又担心的弟弟。

"如果菊理并非遭到暗示和胁迫，而是自愿接受初拥的话，你可以拥有自己的第一个族人了。"克劳迪娅双手交叠放在腿上，十分庄重地宣布。转变人类并非禁令，以伴侣的身份接受初拥是最常见的原因，同时也能有少部分例外。在孩子们爱恋问题方面克劳迪娅自认为是极度开明的家长，所以这些细节也就不去多问，让孩子们自己解决。只不过原则终究是原则，底线还是得维护。她看了眼走进来默默站到社身边的狗朗，眼神又回到Neko身上，补充道，"我正式承认你作为Weismann家族的一员。"

"啊？"Neko呆了呆，迅速想到了另外一个问题，"那社呢？他怎么办？"

"我—"社不知道该说什么。

"你这孩子不愿意回来我也理解，家里一些陈旧的风气的确也该好好清扫一下。"克劳迪娅端庄地笑着，"但以后别再玩消失了，好歹也回我的信。"

社想反驳但无言以对，他微微直起身子抬起，恰好遇见狗朗的目光，又垂下眼睛，低声向克劳迪娅解释道，"我那时候以为你死了。"

"的确，"克劳迪娅微妙地停顿了半秒，"但我还活着，而且—"她露出无奈的笑，"你是我弟弟又不是他们的。"

狗朗觉得完全没了解事实的真相，社所说的东西显然不是只是一小部分。身为原祖的克劳迪娅也会有迫近死亡的时刻吗？

据说一些古老原祖的正式发言仍能残存魔法效益，社不知道是不是这个原因而受到感动，还是克劳迪娅那句'我的弟弟'。他自己那所谓的一个人的家族曾经也只是一厢情愿，不过现在已经不是了。

克劳迪娅等着一句谢谢之类的话，但社忽然站了起来，

"姐。"他没头没脑地说，"我会想你的。"

"混小子记得写信。"

"我就不能打电话给你么。"

他给了克劳迪娅一个拥抱，然后是Neko。

"再会。"他和他的家人们告别。

临走克劳迪娅非要他们带了些汤回去，社端着保温壶坐进车里，摘下手套对着双手哈了口气。

"我是不是表现得特别傻？"社打开车里的暖气，伸手擦了擦起雾的挡风玻璃。

"这明明应该是我要问的。"狗朗系上安全带，发动车子。

"你很好啊，比我强多了。"

"让你不要瞎担心，"狗朗转头看着后面，开始倒车，"你姐似乎只是想让你们'回家'一趟。"

"我还是不放心Neko—"

这时候有人敲了敲车窗，狗朗和社同时转过头去。

Neko装模作样地清了清king嗓子，举起手示意社摇下车窗，"以后每年感恩节和圣诞节都要回来看我哦！"

"还有狗朗，"Neko不大高兴地念着狗朗的名字，"如果被我发现你胆敢欺骗小白一点点，我保证会让你死的很好看！"Neko咬牙切齿露出"你要是敢就揍趴你"的冷笑，想要证实自己的威胁不虚。

狗朗笑着答应了，眼神看向社。

"你干嘛这么看着我。"社脸颊有点发烫，忍不住转移话题，"Neko你快回去吧，外面冷。"他最后握了握女儿的手。

"回见。"Neko往回走了几步，想起什么似的又跑回来，"我帮你建了个脸书账号，记得更新，我想知道你每天都在干什么。"

"哦？"社不是很明白，但还是满口应下，"好的。"启程之后他问坐在身边的狗朗，"脸书，那是什么。"

"你还真是老古董。"狗朗翻出手机给他看。

社为此研究了半天手机也没弄懂其中的名堂，反而发困在车上睡了一觉，醒来时已快要到家。缓缓移动的后视镜中，隐约闪过一些比往常来得更绿的颜色。这预示着春天正在降临，很多东西值得为之准备和期待。

到家前他们顺路去买了点东西，狗朗和社一拿着扫获的战利品穿过伊佐那社门前的小院子。

"今晚好好吃一顿吧。"社这么期待着，虽然和家人和解也没什么好庆祝的，但他只是单纯地感到轻松愉快。

在厨房帮不上什么忙，社只好在等待晚饭的期间把屋子收拾了一下，然后把Neko交代他打包的东西找了个纸盒子装好，准备明天一早去邮局寄出去。突然少了她在身边叽叽喳喳还有点奇异的落差感，但不论是社个人的原因，还是她自己的，Neko的确不再适合留在他身边了。空暇下来社翻出手机给克劳迪娅和Neko分别发了两条讯息，表示自己已经平安到家。

"想你的社。"他这么署名，所有的牵挂似乎已经变成几个简单的字母。

狗朗在楼下喊他的名字，宣布可以吃饭。社听见笑了笑收起手机，电子屏幕在他的口袋里熄灭了。

"来了！"他说，起身下楼。

TBC

我来更新了【逃走

过渡的一小段

看到这么多催更的留言唯有土下座_(；'3 感谢各位的支持观后有任何想（吐）法（槽）请务必让我知道再次土下座_(；'3


	31. Chapter 31

！！警告！兽X人H！！！不适的姑娘速速离开！！

31.

初夜太匆忙，社无论如何都想要补偿回来，他开始着手于标记的准备，连日子都计数，显然比狗朗还要上心。距离下一个朔月之夜已经不远，他把这件事当做隆重的节日过，甚至采购了一大堆狗朗看来不必要的物品。

而且，他决心在狗朗家完成这个仪式。

"但有必要把床单和窗帘都换掉吗？"狗朗看着社忙碌一下午的成果笑问，但没阻止他继续发散热情。

"我觉得这个颜色会比较好看。"社退后两步看看换了一个色调的房间，满意地点点头。

"我觉得把家具都挪开一点比较有用。"狗朗不怀好意地打量着社的后背，走上前把他揽进自己怀里，"到时候谁管颜色呢。"

"省省你的精力留给后天吧，"社笑着试图挣脱控制，但他也只是装模作样地扭了两下。"如果你到时候累的变不回来，别指望我会让你睡床。"

狗朗弯腰拉近了距离，嘴贴在了社的耳边。他的呼吸平稳又温暖。"Try me."

他耳语道。

社无法抑制身体的反应，他的耳尖发烫，想必脸也是，他让自己轻轻地靠在狗朗胸口上，对方的手则环在他腰间。另一个人的体温要比身为血族的自己高一点，社十分享受这样的拥抱，这是充满温暖和安全的地方。

他用侧脸蹭狗朗的下巴。

"坏狗。"

"看来我得给你重新定义定义什么叫坏。"狗朗抓住了他的一只手腕，把它从他的后背往上扳过去，踏出一步卡在社双腿中间，"差几天也不会有什么影响。"

社被拧着，又因为这个动作不得不直起腰，却乐得笑起来，"不要这样。"他说，但并非不愿意现在就试试，他的大脑里有一些事情在徘徊，也许即将到来的事情也同样影响到他了。

他用另一只手抓住狗朗的手臂，手指纠缠着对方的衣料。

狗朗松开了他，让社转过身来正对自己，双手抚上了他的两颊。

"你闻起来真不错。"

"这明明是我要说的，但愿尝起来也是一样，"社略微把头朝后仰，抬起下巴，"给我个吻吧，小帅哥。"他微微张嘴，露出他的尖牙，"不介意我咬你一下吗？"

社脸上还带着红晕，眼睛里水光闪闪。狗朗除非傻了才会回答"介意"。他亲他的脸颊和嘴唇，停下这个极其短暂的吻之后说道，"当然不。"

社对这样的回答满意了。他再次吻上去，咬住狗朗的嘴唇，轻轻刺下去，他吞下对方温暖的血液和所有呼吸，在彼此的口腔里纠缠，吮咂他的舌头。血液的味道令这个吻尝起来发腻，那味道浓郁到盖过狗朗嘴唇上细小的刺痛。最后社舔了舔对方的伤口，但他们的口腔里依旧能尝到甜味。

"对不起，"社小声说，"我大概有点昏头。"

"而我纵容你这么做了，所以，"狗朗顺着他的动作直接摩擦着他后腰的轮廓，"拜托不要道歉，我会很负担。"狗朗带着可靠的重量压在社肩膀上，再次在社的边低语道，"现在回答我的问题—"

社知道他要问什么了，表情渐渐柔和下来时屏息以待。

"准备好了吗。"

"是的。"社闭上眼睛再睁开，搂住他，把脸颊搁在狗朗的肩头上，熟悉而美好的气味。他略微抬起了自己的手，把狗朗的衣领扯开，问道，"需要我帮你脱掉么？"

狗朗阻止了他的手，使那些冰冷的手指蜷曲，他用自己的手掌包裹住它们，虽然身体在催促他跳起来立即转变，但他还是尽可能放慢节奏。

"记住该怎么做了？如果我—"

"不会发生的，"社用一只手解开了狗朗衬衫的纽扣，"即便那样我也会适时打断你。"接着是腰带和裤子的拉链。

狗朗对他的承诺半信半疑，如果自己太投入以至于伤到对方，他打赌社甚至不会说出来。他的声音已经开始变得粗砺，模糊地暗示着他已经开始变化，没有谁能在伴侣如此的回应下还保持冷静，狼人开始带着他的利齿讲话，"给我点时间，你可以先去洗个澡。"

"反正你也要洗的，一起吧。"社抑制地低笑，"变成狼的话清洁起来很麻烦。"

"你不会想要在浴室完成它的。"狗朗威胁他说道，并开始有所动作，他把社一路推到浴室边，完全不温柔地把他按在墙壁上。

"那就抱歉你得忍到洗完了。"社说完后重重地喘了口气，调整好心跳反手按下门把手，"进来。"这次换成他拉扯着狗朗进去，力道太大他们趔趄了一下。狗朗一手撑着墙一手揽着社防止他摔倒，后者却急急忙忙打开花洒，冷水喷下来，激得社几乎往后跳开。

社低骂了一声，慌乱地去调水温，狼人却完全感觉不到温度差异一般忽视了水的存在，他把社翻转过来，让他面朝墙壁，手掌用力地压在社的背上。社能感觉到恋人半硬的物件透过裤子顶在自己胯部的空隙。社小声叹息，拱起身贴着狗朗的轮廓，以期望更多接触。水开始变热了，浴室的热度只能令他几乎无法思考，反正思考在这种时候也派不上什么用处。狗朗把社湿透的衣服向上推起露出胸膛，社抬起上半身帮助将它扯掉。皮肤接触到瓷砖的时候社忍不住颤抖，然而狗朗依然按着他的肩膀让他动弹不得。

这间浴室没有镜子，社如此惋惜着，很想看看现在的自己和狗朗。

暖暖的水汽包围了他们，还有狗朗的味道，社刚才喝了一点血所以格外兴奋。他不知道狗朗接下来打算做什么，不过不论他做什么都是可以接受的。他侧过头去，嘴唇擦过狗朗的。他还是能尝到他血液的味道，淡去的。

"我觉得我应该再次警告你一下。"狗朗弯腰开始亲吻他的脖颈，"就算你喊停我大概也停不下来。"

"这是你第五次对我这么说。"社不耐烦地扯自己碍事的裤子，狗朗伸手帮他往下脱。社转身从胯骨上褪下他的裤子，蹭掉鞋子。

狗朗稍微调整一下角度就带着温热的呼吸进入社的嘴里，狗朗感到心脏鼓动着，简直想要发出一点由衷的吼叫。而社根本无法抵抗狼人直接舔舐他的口腔的感觉—对方的舌头已经开始变得粗糙，行动同样更为粗鲁。社接触到狗朗滚烫的胸膛，动手撕扯他的衣物。衬衫很好脱，狗朗顺着社的动作随手把它丢到地上，当社喘息着边试图拉下裤腰的时候狗朗却抓起沐浴露挤在彼此接触的地方。

"这不公平…"社闷闷地抱怨，但根本没有反抗。

狗朗的手游弋在他身体上，令他止住了说话的念头…虽然过程十分撩拨，但社还是忍着没动让狗朗给他好好涂了泡沫，接下来他们交换，社最后还是愿以偿地弄走了狗朗所有的衣服，触碰到了伴侣身体剩下的部分。

"你在忍耐吗？"社挠挠狗朗的下巴，就好像逗弄大狗一样，他借此把泡沫涂均匀，在狗朗的皮肤上来回摩擦。

狗朗显然不太想要说多余的话，他从喉咙深处发出一声绵长的呻吟，已经有些接近于嘶吼。他用手把社的大腿托起来，而社已经做好了迎接的准备，"如果你不想要，那就阻止我。"

社只是抿着嘴摇摇头，他想要他，不论作为何种形态。

"我可是期待了一个月呢。"社向后撑着，把水调大，令其冲走彼此身上的泡沫。温水哗哗地流下来，雾气和水令社睁不开眼睛，他感到湿热的呼吸刷过脸颊直至颈部，狼人有所回应似的舔他的脖子和肩膀。

"开始了？"狗朗朦胧的声音从水雾后面透出来，社觉得自己有点像醉酒一样脑不清醒，但没人会在意这一点。他再次吻住狗朗，纠缠着和他争夺空气，几乎要在狭窄的浴室里跌倒，最后也不知道是谁关掉了水龙头并把双方从浴室里带出去。

狗朗把他推倒在床垫上，当社重新直起身体的时候压在他身上的男人已经变成虎视眈眈的野兽了。

他们两个都浑身湿透仍淌着水，社躺在床上几乎要为黑狼湿乎乎的样子而微笑，但此刻的他根本没有那个闲心关心这些。"狗朗，"他喃喃道，去揉那些触手可及的皮毛，这当然不是社第一次和全裸的狗朗相处了，不过他对即将发生的事情感到另一种全然不同的期待。社揉了好一会儿才恋恋不舍地放开，似乎对这种形态的恋人更加热忱。

黑狼的鼻子急切地拱着他的脸颊和胸口，社不介意他往下一点但是他没有。因为狼人已经气势汹汹地将他翻转过去。

社把手肘和膝盖放在床铺上，以保持稳定，然后微微抬起腰。这是个面朝下的姿势，令人感到心悦诚服地低着头。锋利的爪尖划过皮肤带来一些刺痛，虽然社明白狗朗有控制力道，但还是有点疼，只是不恼人。

狗朗轻轻咬噬他的脖颈，和裸露的背部，社闭上眼睛享受这一切。他的脑海里迸出交配这个词汇，毫无反感地，反而有些莫名地兴奋羞涩。

"润滑剂…"社喘息着提醒道，恳求狗朗能过来给他些帮助。但显然现在这个情况他不得不自己动手了，他朝那边看了看，勉强够到了抽屉。

狗朗没舍得放开他，一直咬着他的后颈，用力量和体重的差异压制他的动作。他摩擦他的股缝和大腿根，社只好随便挤一点出来往自己下身抹去，虽然没有也无伤大一种形式的初体验，他想要尽量完美一点。

黑狼的鼻息喷在他的身上，腹部的软毛带着潮湿的暖意摩擦过他的后背，还有他发烫的…

社被刺激得无法动弹，狗朗更靠近了些，先是刷过社的大腿后面，撞击了一下，而后十分缓慢地一直推进，社疼得不敢乱动，润滑剂没怎么起到作用，但他已经没空去管了。床单全是水迹，被他扯得皱起来，而狼人开始了漫长又折磨人的缓慢移动。

然而社一点儿也不放松不下来，狗朗全部进去后他越发僵硬了。润滑油明显没渗进去，他太高估自己了，狗朗试图往外抽的时候，他疼得忍不住哼出声来。但疼痛不会让他退缩，他不觉得自己会受什么伤害。

可这明显区别于欢愉发出的声音。因此狗朗他停下来看他。

"我弄疼你了。"但狗朗因为还是狼型没办法用手扶起社，他们只好维持着刚才吃力的动作。

"没什么，"社说，他趁着这个空档长长地呼气，"靠近一点。"他低声说，让狗朗退出来，然后继续弄了点油剂。

狗朗又试了一次，这一所有的动作都无比的缓慢。他往更深处挺入，却一寸寸地挤进去。

"更折磨人了…你知道吗…"社呻吟着仰头，不住往后推着自己的臀，他哀求更多，"快点儿吧，求你了。"这一次比刚才要好点，润滑油发挥了作用，有一点凉凉的感觉。

黑狼的尾巴划来划去，偶尔会扫到社的大腿，有点痒，但更多的是勾人的意味。社随着狗朗的动作晃动，对方的爪子压着他，在他身上施加力道，但远不及体内的那部分来得有存在感。狗朗开始快速地进，和退出，像是毫无章法的试探，但社已经不觉得难以忍受，他伏下身体趴得更低，一条腿屈着，黑狼立即压上了舔他的耳朵和侧脸。

社回应着亲吻他，绒毛有些扎人但不难受，他试着用手指抚弄狗朗前爪的毛皮—狼人完美的肌肉线条一点点地绷紧。

"抬起腰。"狗朗轻轻命令，社马上就照做了。

他开始狠狠地动起来。

社喘息着张开嘴呻吟。

"你还好吗…？"狗朗问。

社点点头，低头抵住他的前肢，觉得整个人都被填满了。狗朗注意着撑住自己，但那重量还是紧紧压得社难以呼吸。狗朗难以抑制内心情绪，他人生中的第一次标记让他慢不下来。他在社的体内来来去去，虽然无法用手抚慰恋人的身体，但他用牙狠狠地吻他，算不上人类意义上的吻，他咬噬社裸露的肩膀和后背，热切地想要更多接触。但这所有一切都难以表达他的爱意。

细密的汗水已经覆盖了社的全身，还有未干的水迹，狗朗爱怜地舔掉它们，并微微调整了姿势，好让社能轻松些。

社觉得自己已经硬得不能再硬了，他并没有碰自己却即将迎来高潮。他感到一股热流在身体里涌动，沿着所有的血管上下冲撞，他迎合着狗朗的节奏使他能深深地插入自己，从底端到头部，满足于被需要被索取的快乐之中。

随后他叫着狗朗的名字，将精液完全喷洒出来…他的的身体颤抖着无力地跪伏在床铺上，但狗朗还没有完成。

又一阵漫长的冲撞，社已经不能给出任何体力上的回应，就好像甜过头的美味泛着微苦。过多的快感让他精神疲倦，快要喊不出声。社依然在颤抖着想要抚平自己的呼吸继续，狗朗安慰地蹭他的脸颊以示鼓励。快了，狼人温和地告诉他，并缓缓地做着最后的努力，好让社有个缓冲的时间。

最后的释放如此猛烈，以至于社根本没听清楚狗朗在他耳边说了什么话，他几乎撑不起自己的身体，只得把脸埋进枕头里。社甚至觉得身下的床铺在旋转，觉得自己会从边缘跌落。

狗朗也好不到哪里去，他的身体不受控制地僵了两下，似乎正从什么茫然的境地回归。

社挪回头看着他，视野渐渐清晰了。这一瞬间他觉得狗朗的心脏好像是在他自己的胸腔里跳动一样，第一次觉得自己活着是如此真实。

狗朗及时地变了回来，但他还留在社的体内。黏糊糊的东西从他们的连接的地方落出来一些，他在社额头上印下一个吻，然后才缓缓地退出来。

"你标记我了吗？"社迫不及待地问，他满脸是汗，头发还带着湿漉漉的水汽。

"我想是的。"狗朗执起社的手指尖，送到嘴边亲了亲。

得到肯定的答案后社放松地平躺下去。他开始觉得口干舌燥，却累得一点都不想动。他闭着眼睛回忆狗朗进入他的时候，仔细地把每一个细小刺痛都分辨出来，还有更多的快感。他的头脑和身体都带着过度愉悦后的空白，他感到整个人都松松垮垮的，但这和一般做爱没什么太大差别，无非就是更刺激一点。他难以确信自己已经被"标记"了。

狗朗很快就发现社的后颈被自己咬出血了。社对此非常满足，完全不当回事，反正过不了多久它就会愈合。但狗朗却心疼得不得了，非要找碘酒来抹。

"我还是太莽撞了。"

社坐在他身边蜷起腿，低头露出脖子，狗朗对着灯光用棉签涂抹社皮肤上的鲜红牙印。碘酒很凉，让红肿的部位得到了缓解。狗朗满怀愧疚地抚上他的手背，社却笑起来，"没事的，我不介意。据说狼是非常温柔的伴侣啊，果然是这样。"

"我不想伤到你。"

"那你得重新定义一下什么叫伤到。"社扑到狗朗怀里，这次换做他把狗朗推倒在床上。社毫不客气地吸了个饱，起身时血沾在他的嘴角边，令社看起来带点野性的性感。

然后他重新俯下身体，捧着狗朗的脸，把嘴唇凑上去，口地把对方的血喂回去。口中的一点甜蜜足够回味，他很振奋。

"愿意成为我永远的，唯一的，至死不变的伴侣吗？"社抱住爱人,无不动容地说。

"我觉得这个问题有点多余，而且问的太晚了，"狗朗搂着他，舔舔嘴唇把剩下的血味吞咽下去，"我已经是了。"

生命对他们而言几乎是永不结束的，但社此刻前所未有地感到得死而无憾。他也曾经愚蠢地追寻过终结，但现在他一点都不想。在他至今为止的人生中，没有任何一件事情能比此时此刻更令他觉得生命是何等美妙。时间会侵蚀太多东西，社感慨于自己有幸能寻到一个足以和自己走过更长时光的伴侣。

"不说你爱我吗？"社撑在狗朗胸前撒娇，反正偶尔这么干也不会显得太幼稚。

狗朗凝视着他的眼睛微笑着，他们接吻。只要闭上眼睛，世界就像不存在了。

TBC

正片剧情到这里完结了，但后面大概会有一两个小番（恶）外（搞），所以还没有打上END

想想这个没什么剧情的porn写了这么长也是不易，都甜得齁到我自己了w

感谢各位的支持和喜欢，番外之后会把整合片放出来

最后祝各位身体健康！事事顺心！： ）

另一篇Ashes and Snow还在连载中，同样敬请期待


End file.
